Voltron Legacy : Vehicle Force - Season 2
by WarzonePrez
Summary: With a foothold on Delta Five, the Voltron Force continues its mission in Yolon. But with the Drules, the Halas, and the Old Ones standing in the way, will Voltron be enough to help save the mission?
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

Countless stars dance in a sea of darkness...

 _From days of long ago...from uncharted regions of the universe comes a legend...the legend of Voltron, Defender of the Universe!_

[ Voltron raises his arms, fists coming together over his head. ]

 _A mighty robot...loved by good and feared by evil_

[ The stars seem to move, and Earth comes into view. ]

 _As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the Galaxy. On Planet Earth..._

[ Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is sitting with the High Council, discussing with them the current state of the Alliance. ]

 _A Galaxy Alliance was formed. Together with the good planets of the Solar System and far beyond, they maintained peace throughout the universe._

[ Various robeasts begin to fly towards Earth, and visions of Merla, General Binak, and Lord Kanji behind them. ]

 _Until...horrible menaces, once thought defeated, returned to threaten the galaxy..._

[ The bay door of the CJE open, revealing Voltron's face. Voltron takes off running, activating the Spinning Laser Blades. ]

 _Voltron was needed once more!_

[ Pictues of Jenny, the Air team, Cliff, the Land Team, and Krik and the Sea Team appear. ]

 _This is a story...of a super force of Space Explorers...entrusted by the Alliance with the ancient secret of how to assemble..._

[ Voltron swings the Blazing Sword, then brandishes it. ]

 _Voltron...Defender of the Universe!_


	2. Episode 201

_**Author's Note** \- Vehicle Force Premier! It will shock and amaze!_

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 201 : "The Unwilling Voyager"**

It was just past closing time at the Burly Q, a place on the far end of Dradin, and the girls there were tidying up the place after yet another crazy but successful night.

"I can't believe the crowd we had in here tonight," Marie Christine said. "I didn't hit the books yet, but I'm pretty sure we turned a hefty profit."

"That is why we're in business, right?" Jessica laughed.

"Long as business is this good!" Marie Christine replied. Before the two could speak another word, however, there was a knock at the front door.

"Hey!" Jessica shouted. "We're closed!" The knocking continued. "I guess they don't take no for an answer."

"Come back tomorrow night," Marie Christine shouted. As the turned, the door crashed down, and several armored robots barged in with three Drule, fully armed.

"Where is she?" one of them asked. "The boss said she'd be here with the lazon shipment."

"We don't know what you're talking about," Marie Christine shouted. "This is a place of business. You better leave, or we're calling the cops." The Drules laughed.

"You hear that?" he laughed. "She said she's gonna call the cops!" The three laughed. "You're gonna need more than cops if you don't turn over that lazon shipment. Now where is it!" He pointed his gun at them, the robots advancing. Marie Christine took a step back, and the lights went out. The sound of slicing metal pierced the night, and the only sight was sparks and gunfire. Marie Christine ran behind the bar and ducked. When the lights came up, two of the Drules were unconscious on the floor, and the robots were cut into several pieces. The leader was pinned against the wall, a diamond-studded rapier to his throat.

"Now, what were you saying about a lazon shipment?" Lysette asked, a wicked grin across her face.

"Did I say lazon?" he asked with a nervous laugh. "I meant my specially ordered brand of poker chips…"

"You need to learn to lie better," she laughed. "Tell me who sent you, and I might let you leave here to deliver a message to your boss for me."

"We don't have any connections to the Supremacy, I swear it," he gasped. She pressed the blade against his flesh slightly more. "Well, not completely." She stared him down. "I only know they guy as 'Mr. X'. We had a deal to smuggle the lazon through Dradin for a cut of the profit. I swear that's all I know!"

"Lysette, look out!" Marie Christine shouted. Lysette backflipped out of the way as one of the other Drules fired, hitting the one she was talking to, vaporizing him. Jessica screamed and ran for the back room. The other Drule got up and fired another gun at Jessica. The beam struck her, and within seconds, she was gone. "No!"

"You…" Lysette grunted as the ran at the first one, kicking him in the face, knocking him out again. The other turned to fire at her, but she flipped a table in the way, the table vanishing. She rushed him, slicing the gun in half with the rapier. She spun the Drule around and slammed his face off the wall, pulled his arms behind him and proceeded to handcuff him.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't gut you right here?" she screamed in his ear. "Robbery, espionage, and now murder?" Marie Christine fell to her knees crying, looking at where Jessica had stood moments ago.

"If you're looking for 'closure," he grunted, "you won't get it from me, human." He slumped to the floor. Lysette checked him…he no longer had a pulse. She opened one of his hands and found a small syringe stuck through the skin, perfectly placed to deliver a lethal dose of poison.

"Dammit," Lysette said under her breath, weeping. She turned and walked over to Marie Christine and wrapped her arms around her.

"Tell me Manset had nothing to do with this, Lysette," she cried. Lysette sighed.

"I promise," she replied, "I'll get to the bottom of it."

* * *

"Hey there Hunter," Dixie growled. "You hear anything about where we're going next?"

"Jenny said the Defender and the crew are going to stay docked at the base for a while until they can make all the repairs," he replied. "Until them, the teams are going to be sent out on scouting missions to some nearby systems."

"Great," she replied. "Was hoping we had more time before we had to be flying off again."

"Well," he said, "it's not like we're clearing out this very second, right?" They looked at one another, a mischievous grin on each other's face. She grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards the crew quarters.

* * *

In the darkest regions of space, dead silence filled the cosmos. But the silence was soon broken by a fierce explosion….the sound of which would wake the strongest sleeper. Passing through the nothing of the eternal nether, the form bust through the fabric of space and time, set free by Lord Kanji's power. The form was humanoid-like in nature, but its appearance was more monster than man. Its head, arms and legs were fused with huge fins, giving it almost a manta ray look to it. But as it set its eyes to the course ahead, its blood began to boil.

"The challenger has neither won nor lost," it hissed. "The Defender of the Universe….will be no more!" It threw its arms out, and blades slid from them. He then rubbed them together, causing them to spark before taking off, making a beeline for the Delta System.

* * *

A flash of light enveloped a small area of jungle several miles from the Delta Five base, and when it dissipated, a curled op form slowly stood up and looked around.

"Where….am I?" Jessica asked herself aloud. She looked down at the watch she'd been wearing, and the face had been shattered, burn marks adorning the face as well. "I don't understand." She looked around carefully. Suddenly, she heard a noise. Her eyes widened as a large cat, similar to a tiger, appeared from the brush. He looked upon her with hungry eyes, sizing up his prey. Out of instinct, she ran through the jungle. The cat took off running after her. She ran around trees and rocks, trying to throw the cat off, but it only slowed him, not stopped. She knew she would run out of breath soon, and needed a place to hide….not knowing where she was, or if any help would come to her.

* * *

Cliff walked out of the base, seeing Modoch leaning against a nearby tree, and headed towards him. The gentle giant of the force looked deep in thought.

"Hey," Cliff said. "What are you doing out here? You look lost."

"Just thinking," he replied. "Sometimes no matter how much closure you have, you still have regrets….still have some of that pain tucked away." He took a deep breath. "You know, I'll never find another girl like her."

"Not exactly," Cliff said, patting his teammate on the back. "But there's someone out there. You may not see it now, but it'll happen." He laughed. "Just don't screw it up this time." Modoch laughed a little, but ended it with a sigh.

"I wish it was that simple, Cliff," he replied. "We're in the middle of nowhere. We're gonna be on assignment for months…maybe even years. When am I going to have the chance to find someone?"

"I know," Cliff said. "It's the sacrifice we sometimes make for the job. But you never know, right?" There was a brief awkward silence. "Justine and I were going to the mess hall to get something to eat. It'll hopefully be more edible than Sammy's cooking. You want to join us?"

"Nah," Modoch replied, "I'm just going to take a walk, and clear my head."

"Suit yourself, mate," Cliff said. "Remember, we're here if you need us." He nodded. Cliff then walked back into the base. Modoch took several steps from the base, when suddenly he heard a scream. On pure instinct, he ran into the jungle, trying to follow the sound. He pushed through the brush and vines as he ran, desperately trying to find the source. Moments later, he ran into a woman feeing in the opposite direction.

"Ooof," she exclaimed as she crashed into the much taller Modoch.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Then he saw the jungle cat leap from the nearby brush. He stepped between her and it as it ran towards them. She screamed as it leaped at them. He hald out his hand, and his voltcom acticated, the Bionic Spear forming in it. He grasped it with his other hand, lodging it in the cat's mouth as it bit down, holding the beast back.

"Oh no!" she screeched.

"Down kitty!" he shouted as he pushed hard, sending the beast flying backwards in a roll, ending up back on its feet. It ran at him again, and he ran at it. He swung the spear like a bat, striking the beast hard. He stepped back as the beast got up to run. He threw the spear, but barely missed as it disappeared into the brush. He retrieved it, and it disappeared into his voltcom. He walked over to her. "Are you alright?" He reached out his hand, and she grabbed it, pulling herself to her feet.

"You saved me," she said, staring intently at his voltcom. "That device…you're Voltron Force?"

"Yeah," he replied, caught off guard after finally looking into her eyes. "Sergeant Modoch Chukker. And you?" She pushed the dirt off her dress, then met his gaze again.

"Jessica," she said. "Jessica Matherson."

"Nice to meet you," he said awkwardly. "I guess my next question is, how did you get here? I mean…how are you here?"

"Where is here?" she asked. "One minute I was being fired at by Drule mercenaries, and the next…poof."

"You're on Delta Five," he replied. "A planet in the Yolon system. You were being chased?"

"No," she replied. "I was on Dradin, working at a club called the Bulry Q. Drules burst in making demands, and the next thing I know…."

"Well, I don't know how you got here," he said, "but you're safe now. Let me take you back into the base. Maybe the Commander can arrange to have you transported back to Dradin." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she said. He led her through the jungle back towards the base. The whole while he contemplated on what could have sent her here, and even moreso, the chances of finding someone out of the blue this stunning.


	3. Episode 202

_**susan -** I had this idea in my head for a while now, especially since selena devargo and KathDMD have taken poor Hunk in different directions. If you've read any of KathDMD's stories, Modoch has a bit of a tragicness to his love life that made me realize he needs someone to turn him back into the gentle giant VV fans remember._

 ** _animebookchic -_** _It's more than love in the air...as you will tell by the approaching robeast!_

 ** _KathDMD -_** _We all know where the story with Modoch is going, but the main story is yet to come! I think the approaching robeast will speak for itself._

 _Muse has made herself scarce. I pray this isn't a habit._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- The Old Ones will go to trends of the universe to find and eradicate Voltron! But...will Jessica find her way home?_

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 202 : "Yar's Revenge"**

"Lieutenant, the repairs seem to be ahead of schedule," Jeff said proudly. "At this rate, we'll have the base fully operational in no time!"

"Great," Lieutenant Matthews replied. "And in the meantime, the Voltron Force can scope out some of the other systems near Delta."

"They're scheduled to launch their first mission in a few hours," Jeff said. "It's a system we named the Orca system. There's a planet with about the same atmospheric conditions as Delta Five. We're hoping to find some good stuff."

"What about the Halas?" the Lieutenant asked.

"We'll keep an eye out," Jeff replied. "Our scanners and probes haven't picked up anything yet, so we don't think they have a claim to the world. Once the Voltron Force is down on the planet, they'll be able to make a better assessment."

"And I'm sure if the Halas do cause them trouble, Voltron will be able to handle it," Matthews said.

"Let's hope so," Jeff said. "Their last robeast did a number on the ships, but they're in good enough shape to make the mission."

"Right," agreed Matthews. Jeff's Voltcom beeped and flashed. He tapped a button on it.

"Aki here," he said. "What's going on?'

"Sir," the voice said, "Modoch discovered a human female alive in the jungle."

"What?" Jeff asked. "Are they alright?"

"Yes," the voice said. "He's bringing her in now."

"I'm coming down there," he replied, tapping the button again. "Sorry to cut this short."

"No problem," Matthews said. "But how the heck did a human appear on this planet? Seems odd, don't you think?"

"That's what I hope to find out," Jeff said. He waved two men from his security detail to follow him.

* * *

The doors to the outside opened, and Modoch helped Jessica into the base. They didn't get very far when they ran into Jeff and his security detail.

"Sir," Modoch said, saluting him.

"I received word that you found someone out in the jungle," Jeff said. "I'm Commander Jeff Aki of the Stellar Ship Defender. Who are you?"

"My name is Jessica Matherson," she replied.

"She was transported here somehow by an unknown Drule device," Modoch said. "She's not even sure how it happened. She's from Dradin."

"Dradin?" Jeff asked. "That's a long distance. Excuse me if I'm a bit skeptical."

"If you are able to radio Dradin, or even the Galaxy Garrison," she replied, "I'm sure they can tell you who I am. I'm a friend of Lysette Fabrere."

"Admiral Fabrere?" Jeff asked. Modoch was taken aback, and she nodded in agreement. Jeff waved to one of his men. "Please escort Miss Matherson to the Med facility aboard the Defender. Professor Paige will no doubt have questions for you in addition to the physician. We'll try to get in contact with Admiral Fabrere so that we can see about somehow getting you home."

"Oh thank you, Commander," she replied. She turned to Modoch shyly. "And….thank you for saving me."

"It was my pleasure…" he replied, his reddish skin becoming a tad redder. The guard escorted her away, and Jeff approached him.

"Well, Modoch," Jeff laughed, "you went out and found yourself a girl?"

"I….uh….sir?' he asked. Jeff laughed.

"I'm just teasin'" Jeff said. "Lighten up, Modoch." He motioned for the other guard to being heading back to the control room. "I need you to join the others. You're all heading out to the Orca System to check out a planet we've found. This may even be another Delta Five."

"Yes, sir," he replied with a salute, and ran off towards the hangar. Jeff laughed to himself, shaking his head.

"I haven't seen him like this since…."

* * *

The Voltron ships maneuvered into position in the hangar in the Defender, and began to take off and launch one by one.

"Alright guys," Jenny said, "let's make for the Orca system and bring some good news back to the Commander." The ships left the atmosphere and headed further into space. "Air Team, form Strato Fighter!" The CJE locked on, followed by the ARCs, then finally the Falcon, forming the Strato Fighter. "Land and Sea Teams, prepare for assembly."

"Land Team," Cliff said, "form Turbo Terrain Fighter!" The ATSVs connected, then joined the Jet Radar Station. The RPC and AEC joined, then also connected to the Jet Radar Station, forming the Turbo Terrain Fighter.

"Sea Team," Krik said, "ignite nuclear power thrusters and form Aqua Fighter!" The front portion of the MWE's rotated to expose the thrusters, and the five ships slowly moved into position, completing the connection and forming the Aqua Fighter.

"Good Job," Jenny said. "Now let's go nab us a habitable planet!" The three ships took off into the distance.

* * *

Not far away, just within range of Orca Three, a small fleet of Halas vessels hovered. The officer approached the ship's captain on the command ship.

"Captain," he said, "we are coming into range of the planet now."

"Are there any life forms?" he asked. "Without slaves to work in the mines, it'll be that much more difficult to acquire the resources we need."

"The planet appears to be unoccupied by sentient life," the officer said. "We will send in a squadron of ships shortly to scour the planet to confirm the radiation signal we detected."

"If the readings are correct," the captian said, "we may be looking at a veritable gold mine, the likes of which would put even the planets of the Delta System to shame."

"I have other news," the officer said. "It seems the ships from the Alliance base on Delta Five are approaching." This peaked the captain's interest.

"High Command wants them eliminated," he said. "If they come within range, you have my permission to launch an attack." He looked at the datapad the officer was carrying, and saw the readings. "Three ships? They should be no match for our firepower. Alert the fighters. It's time we sent those Alliance meddlers a message. They may have defeated General Grom, but they will rue the day they crossed paths with the great Captain Hemas!"

* * *

"Approaching the planet now," Ken said. "There seems to be some strange interference, but otherwise, it seems quiet down there."

"Let's get down there and check it out," Dixie said.

"Just be careful," Krik said. "We have not seen or heard from the halas or the Drules since our last encounter, and I'd hate to find ourselves walking into a trap."

"Krik," Rocky said, "we haven't seen a Drule ship within light years of here. I think they turned tail and left Yolon altogether."

"Still," Cliff agreed, "we should be cautious."

"You take the lead, Captain," Jenny said. Krik nodded.

"Jenny," he said, "you take the northern hemisphere. Cliff, you circle south. We will check out the water and gather samples there, circling to the west. We'll rendezvous on the other side of the planet. Maintain radio contact the entire time."

"Alright," Cliff said.

"Yes, sir," Jenny replied. The ships went their separate ways and began their search.

"There doesn't seem to be a lot down here in the way of plant life," Marvin commented as the Turbo Terrain Fighter touched down.

"It's just one continent though," Hutch replied. "Maybe the Sea Team is having better luck."

"Captain, look!" Mai exclaimed. While plant life appeared scarce, there were small schools of fish swimming by the Aqua Fighter.

"At least there seems to be life here," Shannon commented. "That's a good sign, right?" Krik didn't want to let on, but something was giving him a bad feeling about this mission.

"Use the gatherers to collect a water sample," Krik said. "Perhaps Professor Paige can explain how the sea life exists in such numerous quantity with such little plant life."

* * *

The robeast drew closer and closer to Yolon, its long range scanners picking up the energy signatures of the Voltron Force.

 _The one they call the Defender mocked the great Yar, tricking him into victory. This time there shall be no tricks. This time victory shall be claimed in the name of the ancient gods of old. As for the foolish Drule who thinks he can control us…once I become master of all, he will be the first of the fleshlings to fall._

The robeast flew faster, accelerating towards its destination…the heart of the Orca System.


	4. Episode 203

_**KathDMD -** Ever since the issue with Jessica/Hunk came up in the stories, I'd pondered over a way to resolve everything. I nearly had Cinda killed off for that reason alone! But in the end, it was my own pining over Modoch's loss (by his own fault) of Kelly that led me to want him to find happiness, learn from his mistakes, and return to being the gentle giant we all know and love. (Yeah, I know, he's still afraid of bats, but I haven't written about that part yet...lol!) That said, if you really want to know what Selena Devargo thinks..._

 ** _selena devargo -_** _I am glad you approve of the pairing. I do wish everything would carry over, but honestly, I'm more concerned about you finishing your stories! Kick that writing spirit into high gear, love, and send me some rough drafts to proof! ;)_

 ** _susan -_** _Your mention of Admiral Carletti tells me you've glanced at Selena Devargo's "Escapade" and "Deception". Awesome stories! They will give you insight into the story behind Admiral Lysette Fabrere, and to an extent, Lieutenant Marina DeVille (my favorite from the story, of course. ;) ). I'm hoping to see some new material from Selena DeVargo soon, so keep your eyes peeled! By the way, haven't had a chance to listen to that song yet, but I will soon. Let's say, it's been a crazy week._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- With Yar approaching Orca 3 fast, will the Voltron Force be ready to face a foe unlike any other they have encountered before?_

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 203 : "The Tricky Confrontation"**

"Jenny," Ken said, "I'm picking up some strange readings on the RadialTrac."

"What kind of readings?" Jenny asked.

"The kind that look big, orange, and want to blast us out of the sky!" Ken replied. The screen in front of Jenny switched to an overhead view, showing the command ship and its two escorts above them. "Their weapons are charging!"

"Time to take some evasive action," Jenny replied, pulling backwards on one of the levers, then pulling back hard on the Strato-Fighter control yoke. The ship rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding a concentrated laser fired from the command ship.

"That was too close!" Wolo shouted.

"I think we better contact the others," Rocky suggested. Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Captain," Jenny said over the com. "We have enemy ships in our sector."

"The Drules or the Halas?' Krik asked.

"The Halas, sir," she replied.

"Cliff," Krik said, "take your team and head for their location. We will join you shortly."

"Right-o," Cliff replied, the Turbo Terrain Fighter lifting off from the surface and taking off in the Air Team's direction.

"We're not going now?' Mai asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"We need to collect enough of a water sample to solve this mystery, Cadet Izlu," he replied. "Otherwise, our whole mission will be compromised." Mai bit her lip, worrying about Jenny.

* * *

"I'm going to bring us about," Jenny said.

"You're not thinking of taking on the command ship head on, are you?" Ken asked.

"You scared, Hunter?" Dixie quipped.

"No," he replied," but I'm more aware of the odds than you."

"Save the lover's quarrel for later, guys," Jenny said, pushing the controls to maximum. "Focus fire on the command deck. When we make our move, switch focus to taking out their forward arrays." The Strato Fighter flew at the command ship as it powered up its main forward cannon.

"Fire when ready," Captain Hemas said, a smirk on his face as he stared down his foe. "We'll swat them from the sky like a mosquito!"

"Enemy laser, powering up!" Ken shouted.

"That's what I was hoping," Jenny said. The laser fired, and the Strato Fighter rolled right, swerved beneath the laser, appeared on the other side and opened fire as Jenny flipped up the tops of her yoke and pressed the buttons. The barrage didn't breach the hull of the bridge, but damaged the armament surrounding it badly. The Strato Fighter flew beneath the ship and began taking out the arrays there. But as they approached the rear, the main bay opened, and smaller ships took off from inside and followed them.

"They've launched fighters!" Wolo shouted.

"They got us outnumbered," Rocky said.

"But not out-gunned," Jenny replied. The ship looped up over the command ship, the fighters close behind.

"Permission to separate," Dixie asked.

"Not yet," Jenny ordered. "I want them all together the way they are."

"Where did they go?" Hemas asked.

"They're above us, Captian," an officer replied. "We should see them ahead of us momentarily."

"Then once you see them, open fire with the mega laser again!" he ordered. The Strato Fighter neared the front of the command ship.

"Chances of survival are getting slimmer, Owens" Ken said.

"We're almost there," she shaid. She jammed the yoke forward.

"Shit!" Ken shouted as the ship jerked. The laser fired, missing them my yards. It instead struck many of the fighters following them, disintegrating them in seconds.

"You idiots!" Hemas shouted. The large ships accompanying the command ship began to move forward, flanking the command ship and trying to guard it. They opened fire.

"Took care of most for the fighters," Ken said, "but we still have the big ones to deal with."

"Maybe we can lend a hand," Cliff said, the Turbo Terrain Fighter coming into view.

"Captain Jack," Jenny shouted. "Where's Captain Keats?"

"He'll be here shortly, love," Cliff replied. "How about we spit up and try taking out the rest of these fighters."

"Yes, sir!" she replied. "Air Team, separate!" the Strato Fighter glowed, then split into its individual ships.

"Land Team, Separate!" Cliff ordered. The Turbo terrain Fighter glowed and split up into its individual ships. "Avoid the lasers from the big ships, and focus on the fighters first."

"Right," everyone else complied. The ships split up and flew around the three vessels, picking off the fighters and avoiding the blasts from them.

* * *

"Do we have enough sampled yet?" Mai asked.

"Almost," Shannon replied. "she's almost filled up.

"That's what SHE said," Eddie chuckled.

"Dude," commented Chet.

"I'm worried about the others," Mai said.

"I am too," Krik said, "but we have to finish this before joining them." The com became active.

"Krik," Cliff said, "where are you guys at? The Halas are here in force. We need the whole team."

"We are almost done collecting the sample," Krik replied. "We are on our way."

"Well get your jug of water and hurry," Cliff said. "This command ship is more than we can handle." The meter on Krik's screen beeped.

"Alright team," he said, "the tanks are full. Let's get out of here and rejoin the others." The Aqua Fighter took off for the surface, bursting through it and through the air, heading for the battle.

* * *

"The fighters are almost gone," Jenny said. "Then its all down to the command ship and its escorts."

"It's not going to be easy," Cliff said. "We may need Voltron. At least Krik will be here soon."

"We did manage to damage the command ship's frontal arrays," Jenny said. "Their bridge is damaged. The ships flanking it have been providing cover."

"Then we know where its weak spot is," Cliff said.

* * *

"Sir," one of the officers said, "The Alliance ships have defeated the fighters."

"They still won't break through our defenses," Hemas said. "Concentrate your fire on one of the ships. If we remain focused, they can't possibly…"

"Sir," the officer said, slowly pointing at the screen, "Something it coming towards the planet, and fast!"

"Put it on the screen!" Hemas shouted. He looked closely at the silver streak in space. "What is it? Is it an Alliance ship? Is it the Drules? Is it…."

That was the last word he spoke.


	5. Episode 204

_**KathDMD -** We'll get back to Modoch/Jessica soon. Right now, Voltron has some robeast butt to kick! _

**_susan -_** _Glad you like the story so far. Things only get more intense from here!_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Sorry it's a bit late. My laptop was tied up, and spent most of my vacation doing everything but writing. But let me say, this episode will not disappoint!_

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 204 : " The Tiebreaker"**

The object entering the atmosphere sliced through the command ship, spitting it in two. The reactors halted and exploded as the energy from the ship could not be contained, and exploded in mid air. The ships that were flanking it were blasted apart by the impact, and began to retreat.

"What was that?" Jenny asked. "Ken, can you get a lock on it?"

"It's super fast is what it is," he replied, keying commands rapidly into his console. "It appears to be a robeast of some kind."

"Is it the Halas or the Drules?" Jenny asked.

"Would the Halas blow up their own ship?" Rocky asked.

"I don't believe so," Cliff replied, "but I've never seen anything that sophisticated come from the Drules."

"Then what is it?" Hutch asked.

"It's not on the side of the Halas, that's for sure," Cliff said. Just then, it fired on them, and the ships scattered to avoid the blast.

"It's not on our side either," Marvin commented.

"Then we better come up with a plan," Jenny said. She tapped the com. "Captain Keats, are you almost to our position?"

"We are almost there, Cadet Owens," he replied. "Did I hear correctly that there is a robeast?"

"Yes, sir," she replied. "And this one is nothing to mess around with."

"Then I assume you know what to do," he replied. She nodded in agreement. As she watched the Sea Team arrive, she began preparing. "Sea Team, separate!" The Aqua Fighter glowed with power before breaking apart into its individual ships.

"All units, prepare to form Voltron!" Jenny shouted. She grabbed one of the main levers and pushed if forward all the way. The fifteen ships pulled into formation, and flew into the sky in order, then transformed and began to lock into place. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The CJE locked into place, and its bay doors opened to reveal the face of Voltron, his eyes lighting up with power. He clasped his fist as the energy surged through him, and the Falcon flew up, turned and came screeching downward, locking into position on Voltron's chest. Voltron reached into the air, powering up with several air punches as the energy field dissipated.

"So…" the robeast said, its voice varying over their com.

"It can talk?" Jenny asked out loud.

"The mighty Voltron himself has taken on a new form," it said. "It doesn't matter. Long ago, I fought you to the death, and you tricked me into a stalemate. I was locked away with the others until being freed…in time to take my revenge! And this time, Defender, there will be no tie. There will be no stalemate. Our duel will come to an end…one way, or the other!" It fired missiles at them.

"Watch out!" Cliff shouted. They pulled the controls, and Voltron was able to quickly maneuver out of the way.

"I don't know what you are," Jenny said, "but if you have a beef with Voltron, then you have a beef with us!" She pulled the weapons console. "This thing wants a fight, I say we give it to him!"

"Right!" everyone on the team replied in unison.

"Eye Beam!" Jenny shouted. Voltron fired the eye beam at the robeast, but it easily and quickly flew out of the way of the blast, then shot downward, tackling Voltron from the sky. They tumbled end over end, falling towards the ground.

"Brace for Impact!" Krik shouted.

"Diverting power to the stabilizers!" Ken shouted.

"Don't just sit there you two idiots!" Dixie shouted, "do something!"

"Bro, we got this," Chet said.

"Dude, she's a chick, bro," Eddie replied.

"Oh yeah, duh!" Chet said, as they activated the stabilizers. The spin became more controlled.

"Got any other tricks up your sleeves, boys?" Jenny asked.

"That's what SHE said," Chet laughed.

"Bad timing, bro," Eddie replied.

"I think I get the idea," Jenny said, pulling another lever. "Form Solar Combat Spear!" The spear halves shot from the stabilizers and into Voltron's hands. He kicked away from the robeast, and as they landed on their feet on the ground, he put the two halves together to form the spear. He twirled it around and took aim.

"Your meager and pathetic weapons are no match for a god!" the robeast taunted. Voltron threw the spear with deadly aim, but the robeast was able to leap out of the way, then come down on Voltron with a dropkick.

"Oof," Jenny said as the impact hit her. "This thing thinks he knows Voltron inside and out. Well, let's try not pulling our punches. First, let's catch it off guard." Voltron rolled over and got to his feet. "Form Spinning Laser Blades!" Voltron reached to his shoulders, grabbing the blades. Ken attached his Voltcom to the console, and the blades glowed a brighter blue, almost flaming. "Let's cut to the chase!" Voltron threw the blades at the robeast, but he again avoided it.

"Wait for it…." Ken said, Voltron holding out his hands. The blades began to return, and as the robeast was about to knock them down again, the blades each sliced through spiked portions of its arms, damaging it. Voltron caught the blades.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Jenny shouted. Voltron reached overhead, putting the blades together, then quickly pulling downward, the energy beam forming the sword, which then solidified in his hands. Voltron swung, but the robeast blocked the shout with a blade that slid from its right arm.

"Did you think defeating me would be that easy, Defender?" the robeast shouted before pushing against Voltron's sword and knocking him backwards.

"Don't let up, team!" Jenny shouted as Voltron came back at the robeast, their swords locking up and clanking. After a few swings, the robeast managed to lock up the sword and disarm it, sending it flying to the ground hundreds of yards away. It brandished its blade, slowly stepping towards Voltron as he stepped back.

"Pathetic," the robeast commented. "A shadow of your former self. The day you challenged us was the day you sealed your fate, Defender. Even Sarga herself could not contain her rage, allowing the witch Haggar to divide you. But your legacy ends here, Defender. The soul that resides within you will be forever snuffed out, and I will become ruler of not just the universe, but a king amongst the gods themselves!"

"Do us all a favor and just shut the hell up!" Dixie shouted. Voltron held up his hand as Dixie connected her Voltcom. A replica of the Falcon appeared in it, and fired, sent screaming at the enemy, hitting the robeast head on, and knocking it backwards.

"My turn!" Jenny said, cracking her knuckles. She attached her voltcom. "Form Plasma Cannon!" The plasma cannon formed on his arm. "FIRE!" Voltron fired at the robeast, and even with its speed, it could not avoid the powerful blast. "Go for it!" Votron turned and ran for the Blazing Sword, diving for it, grabbing it, then rolling to his feet.

"It's getting up," Krik said. "It's now or never."

"Yes, Captain!" she shouted. Voltron ran at the robeast. It opened its eyes just in time to see Voltron closing in, but it was to late. "HYAAAAA!" Voltron swung twice, slicing through the monster. Voltron skidded to a halt, the sword tip on the ground, supporting Voltron at a forty-five degree angle. The robeast split apart, then exploded in a fiery mess.

"Another robeast down," Rocky said with satisfaction.

"Though….what was it?" Jenny asked. "We better get that water sample back to the Commander. Maybe he and Professor Paige can figure out what's going on." Voltron took off into the air, cutting through the atmosphere and into the far reaches of space, headed back to Delta Five.

* * *

The doors to Professor Paige's lab opened up, and Jenny, Cliff and Krik walked in. It had been several hours since their return from Orca, and wanted to know more about what happened.

"Ah," Paige said, looking up from his datapad. "Captain Keats, Captain Jack, and Cadet Owens. I assume you are here about the water sample you've collected?"

"Yes, Professor," Jenny replied. "That, and about the robeast we encountered."

"I want to think the incidents aren't related," Paige said. "Commander Aki is still going through the footage of your fight, and consulting with Galaxy Garrison over what it might have been. The water sample, however, has been an extraordinary find."

"How so, Professor?" Jenny asked.

"Always the inquisitive student," Paige replied. "That's one of the reasons I chose you for this mission. The water isn't completely pure. It contains not only microscopic plant material that apparently the fish in these waters feed off of, but also a chemical I have never seen before. It reacts to pure oxygen in extraordinary ways…as if it was meant to carry it. I almost want to say the entire body of water is almost the equivalent of a human lung!"

"A lung?" Cliff asked. "Crikey."

"But what does it mean, Professor?" Krik asked. "I am from Mira, and have existed around water all of my life, and even I have not seen something like this."

"On the contrary," Paige replied, while the chemical I have found is something none of us are familiar with, there is one known planet that used to exist that contained similar oceanic conditions."

"What planet?" Jenny asked.

"Hydra," he replied.


	6. Episode 205

_**KathDMD -** Actually, it has no correlation to the GV storyline. But I digress. You're gonna get a few good things this time around, including Chet and Eddie's usual banter!_

 ** _susan -_** _Modoch and Jessica will have their moment. Cinda on the other hand, let's just say this is the beginning of her story arc._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- After writing the Lion Force ep for this week, I was thinking this episode would feel underwhelming by comparison. I was dead wrong! KA fans might not find this series to their liking, but it is, without a doubt, on of the bst episodes in this series, bar none!_

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _"Victorious" by Panic at the Disco_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 205 : "A Display of Might"**

Jenny, Ken, Dixie, Mai, Chet and Eddie all sat in a makeshift classroom aboard the Defender. Professor Paige stood at the front of the class drawing something on the digital white board.

"There will be a quiz on today's material later this week," he said. "I expect you all to read up on the properties of planetary naturally occurring liquids and be prepared for a discussion on it tomorrow." Jenny raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Owens?"

"Do we have any more information on the water sample we retrieved from Orca three?" she asked. "You said it was similar to water that used to exist on Hydra. How so?"

"A good question, Cadet," he replied. "Unlike Mira, the majority of Hydra's surface was indeed water, and its cities existed not only on what little land there was, but beneath the surface of large seas! Hydrans have the ability to breathe and exist under the surface for long periods of time, much like Mirans, but are moreso self-sustaining in the natural waters of the planet."

"Due to the microscopic plant material?" Jenny asked.

"Exactly!" Paige replied.

"But what does this mean for the Alliance?" Mai asked quietly. "Sapiens can't breathe under water, and therefore can't make use of the material."

"But there are species in the Alliance that can," Paige replied. "If we can harness the resources of this planet, we may have found a new home for the billions of displaced Hydrans."

"Oh yeah!" Eddie exclaimed. "I almost forgot their planet went…"

"Kaboom!" Chet shouted. The class was not amused. The two sat back down.

"The only problem we have is the Halas," Ken said. "It seems every time we see a good planet, they try to lay claim to it."

"I hate to admit it," Dixie said, "but Hunter's right. Maybe we should take the fight to the Halas?" The others mildly agreed with her. Paige frowned.

"You are forgetting two important things, Cadets," he said. "Voltron is the Defender of the Universe. It is not in its nature to go on an offensive strike." He paused a moment. "The second is that we ourselves are an exploratory force on a peaceful mission. We're not here to start wars. We're here to find new livable worlds for the overcrowded populations in the Alliance."

"The Halas doesn't make our job any easier though," Dixie said, plopping back into her chair, arms folded in defiance. Jenny came to her rescue.

"It is a detriment to our mission to constantly confront them, Professor," Jenny said. "I don't know what Commander Aki's thoughts are on the subject, but I've come to the conclusion, after several encounters with them, that they won't listen to reason, or deal with us in a peaceful manner. I wish it were the case, Professor, but we do need to face the fact that until something is done about the Halas, we're going to forever be on the defensive until we either give up and go home, or land a finishing blow."

* * *

Aboard a Halas command ship, the captain stands at attention in front of the view screen, a dark, ominous figure speaking to him in a deep voice.

"We have received word that Hemas has failed in preventing the Alliance forces from investigating the Orca System," the voice said. "We are not pleased."

"The forces have a giant robot at their disposal, my lord," he replied. "Even with our own robotic forces, we seem to be no match for its might."

"It's your daft thinking, Captain, that prevents us from scoring a victory against the Alliance," the voice scolded. "We must not relent. Their base on Delta Five is a mockery to us. It is our planet, and our territory. They are trespassers that need to be eliminated."

"Yes, my lord," he replied. "What should we do?"

"Attack their base," he replied. "Show no mercy. If they launch their robot against you, use the Glavatronic Weapon against them. Their feeble computronics will be no match for its might."

"I understand, my lord," he replied. "I shall order the attack at once."

"And you best not fail me, Krug," he shouted. "You know the punishment for failure." The screen went dark.

* * *

Modoch sat at a table by himself in the mess hall. He had ordered some food, but found Sammy had ruined it so bad even his stomach could not handle it. He took a deep breath and turned to get up, but his eyes instead met the young woman before him.

"Mind if I join you?" Jessica asked. He nodded, not sure of what to say, since words weren't forming on his lips at the moment. She sat on the other side of the table. "I know I thanked you before for saving me…"

"It's no problem," he blurted out. He put a hand behind his head, scratching the back of his head. "I mean…what I meant to say was…I just saw you in trouble and wanted to help."

"That's sweet," she replied. "Commander Aki said it'll be a week or so before the Garrison can get a fractal out here to take me back to Dradin. Maybe until then, you could show me around?"

"Me?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

"Great!" she replied. "I can't wait to see the sights of this new world, and who better to see it with than my hero, right?" She smiled at him, then took a spoon full of whatever was in front of them. He tried to stop her, but it was too late. The face she made from the taste was priceless. At first, she looked like she was going to choke. He stood her up and tried to help, but before he could do anything, she leaned over and vomited on the floor….and his work boots. She coughed a few times, wiped her mouth, then looked up in complete embarrassment, turned and ran from the room. Modoch looked around the room, everyone staring in shock. He shook off his boots and looked at the ceiling.

"Way to go, Chukker," he said to himself as he left the mess hall.

* * *

Commander Aki walked into the command room of the base. Christiane followed him, datapad in hand.

"Lieutenant," he asked, "do you have the results from this morning's perimeter scan?"

"Yes, sir," he replied. "No signs of the Halas or Drules on the surface within several hundred square miles of the base. It's been peaceful."

"Still," Jeff said, "we need to keep our guard up. We haven't seen the Drules since returning to Delta Five, and the Halas, from what we've seen, is stepping up their game."

"What about the robeast the team faced on Orca three?" Christiane asked.

"I'm not sure what to make of it," Jeff replied. "We have footage of it, and seen what it can do. From Krik's report, it appeared almost sentient."

"Sentient?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "It actually spoke to them. We have recordings from the battle, and video footage from the cockpit recorders."

"This equipment was connected to Voltron?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, slightly confused. He turned on the footage and they watched together as Voltron battled the robeast. "It not only seemed to recognize Voltron, but claimed to have a history with him. It even seemed to be able to detect their moves and counter efficiently." They watched as the robeast effectively dodged Voltron's attacks. "I want to think this is somehow connected to the Drules, but I can't put my finger on it." The alarms began to sound. Jeff turned to the Lieutenant.

"Sir," he shouted, "long range sensors are detecting an incoming fleet!"

"Is it the Halas?" Jeff asked.

"We believe so," the Lieutenant replied. "It appears to be an attack formation, and sensors indicate their weapons systems are armed."

"Launch the robot fighters," Jeff ordered, "and alert the Voltron Force. I want all units in the air NOW!"

"Yes, Sir!" the Lieutenant replied, saluting. Jeff stepped away from the side monitors displaying the footage, and looked intently at the main viewscreen, studying to oncoming ships. Christiane was instead fixated on the footage as the battle changed, showing Voltron taking advantage of its new weapons to defeat the robeast. She felt a swelling inside, and reached for the monitor. On touching it, something strange happened, as if she had touched living flesh, images flooded her mind.

* * *

The fifteen ships of the Voltron Force pulled out of their docks and taxied to the hangar exit, taking off in formation towards the oncoming fleet.

"Keep separated, but remain in formation with your respective teams," Krik ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Jenny replied.

"Cadet Owens," Krik ordered, "I want your team to swing around to the left. Sea Team will swing right. Cliff, take the Land Team strait through, and up and over to avoid their fire."

"Bloody hell," Cliff shouted. "Thanks for giving me the easy job!" The teams split up and flew through the fleet, taking shots at the fighters and the command ships.

"The enemy has launched their ships against us!" the officer aboard the main command ship shouted.

"Continue to use our robot drones to draw their fire," Captain Krug replied. "Our prize is that base. Focus your fire on the command ship docked below!" The command ship began to open fire on the base, its shields and that of the Defender barely able to hold against the onslaught.

"Captain Keats!" Jenny shouted. "They're firing on the base!"

"Keep your focus on the command ships," Krik ordered. "If we can take them out, the fire will stop. Commander Aki will radio us if the base needs cover."

"Understood," Jenny replied.

"It's times like this that prove my point that we should have struck them first," Dixie snapped, the Falcon screaming by, taking out a few drones and laying to waste two of the forward lasers on one of the command ships.

"No time for bickering," Ken replied. "It's not gonna do us any good, Calla."

"What a pussy," she snapped back.

"That's what SHE said!" Eddie snarked.

"Nah, bro," Chet replied. "I think HE said it."

"You're right, bro!" Eddie replied. Dixie groaned.

"Keep it tight, guys," Jenny shouted.

"That's what SHE…." Eddie began to say.

"Look out!" Krik shouted. Chet and Eddie swerved, but were clipped by the blast from one of the lasers and coasted to the ground, skidding to a stop.

"Dude," Eddie said.

"Not cool, bro," Chet replied.

"We've downed two of their ships!" the officer shouted.

"Send out the Glavatronic Robeast!" Krug ordered. Moments later, one of the command ships opened up, and a gigantic robot emerged. It stood looking sleek, though bronzed, with its shoulders stretching upwards like spikes. Its eyes glowed an eerie red as it powered up for battle.

"Krik!" Cliff shouted. "They've just launched a robeast!"

"Keegan," Krik asked, "is your ship operational?"

"Which one?" Chet asked.

"Yeah, Captain Brah?" Eddie asked.

"Both, you nitwits!" Dixie scowled.

"The systems will be up and runnin' in the amount of time it takes your mom to…" Eddie started to say.

"Just do it!" Jenny shouted. The ships dodged as the robeast swung its extended right ram around, trying to swat them out of the air. "As soon as the Keegans are in the air, get into formation!"

* * *

 _Christiane opened her eyes, and saw herself standing next to a large glowing ball of light. She could feel its energy even without touching it, the pulsing leaving shockwaves through her entire body. She gasped as she came to the realization of what it was when she felt a presence behind her._

 _"A visual representation of the Nexus," the presence behind her said. Christiane whipped her head around to look, but no one was there. When she turned back, she saw a woman standing before her, a dark red cape, slightly torn around her, with half of her face scarred. The woman smiled._

 _"It's you," Christiane said._

 _"Alfor, to this day, still questions the nature of Voltron," Kovinx said, as she began to pace. "The questions he had the day I gave my soul to save his universe."_

 _"You exist in the machinery?" she queries. Kovinx chuckled._

 _"Young seer," she replied, "that is the closest thing to an explanation. Would you sense me if my life forced were not infused with the matrix?" Christiane slowly shook her head. "I know the questions in your mind. Your being here at this time…in this place…is not a coincidence. You are a Lion Knight of Arus, like your brother. Together, we can unlock Voltron's true potential."_

 _"Unlock?" Christiane asked. "I don't understand…"_

 _"Trust your visions, young seer," Kovinx said. "You not only have the power to see the future….but to change it." The Nexus emanated a flash of light, enveloping Christiane._

* * *

"Two of the Sea Team Ships crash landed," the Lieutenants shouted.

"Are they alright?" Jeff asked.

"The communications officer is monitoring the communications," he replied, "and it appears minimal. But we're receiving word that the Halas just launched a robeast."

"They need to form Voltron!" Jeff shouted.

"They need me," Christaine said softly, looking over at the viewscreen…and her husband. She then ran from the room without further word. Jeff turned and reached out.

"Chris!" he shouted. "Where are you going?" He ran out the door after her. She ran down the halls, and headed for the hangar. She ran through the doors, and to an awaiting fractal. "Chris! Wait!" Before he could stop her, the fractal's doors closed, and the ship took off, flying out of the hangar towards the battle. "I don't understand! Is she trying to get killed?" He turned and ran back to the control room. "I gotta find out what she's up to. There must be a reason."

* * *

Chet and Eddie managed to take off, and the ships pulled into formation.

"All units, form Voltron!" Jenny shouted. She pushed a lever forward, and the energy field took hold as the ships began to drop into place, locking on to one another. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The CJE locked into place, and the bay doors opened to reveal Voltron's face. His eyes lit up with power, and lightning surged around him as the energy field intensified. The Falcon came screaming downward, locking into place on Voltron's chest. Voltron reached upward, then swung around with two air punches before powering up, the energy field around him exploding, then dissipating.

"The enemy has formed their giant robot!" the officer shouted.

"I know that you idiot!" Krug shouted. "Send in the robeast! Use the weapon!"

"Watch out, team!" Jenny shouted. "It's making a beeline for us!"

"Jenny!" Ken shouted. "I'm detecting an energy fluctuation in the right shoulder!"

"Is it a weakness?" Mai asked.

"I don't think so," Cliff replied. "Dodge it!" Voltron pulled left and avoided the robeast sending a blast of strange energy towards them.

"That energy signature," Ken said, keying things into the console, "it closely resembles the energy signature of haggarium! The nuclear makeup is completely ionic though!"

"Less geek talk, Hunter," Dixie spat, "and more how the flack do we beat it talk!" Voltron dodged another attack.

"We're too much of a target up here," Jenny said, 'and it has too much room to move!"

"Then let's bring it down to earth!" Krik said. Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Wait for the next blast…." Jenny shouted. The robeast swug around again, sending a galvatronic shockwave towards them. Voltron took off into the air. "….and follow up!" Voltron game down with a flying kick, slamming into the robeast's face, and sending it plummeting to the surface. Voltron landed on his feet a short distance away.

"Form Solar Combat Spears!" Jenny shouted. The spears shot out of Voltron's lower leg stabilizers, and he threw them repeatedly at the beast. The robeast swatted them away easily as it got up, then let loose a blast.

"Look out!" Rocky shouted. Voltron caught the blast, and was knocked backwards hard several hundred yards, landing on his back and skidding to a halt.

"Damage report!" Jenny shouted.

"Systems are fried!" Ken shouted. "It's going to take thirty-six seconds to reboot the systems."

"We don't have thirty-six seconds, Hunter!" Dixie shouted. "Use that brain of yours and get us the flack back on our feet!" Out of nowhere, a lone fractal fired on the robeast, distracting it. It turned from Voltron and fired on it, but the ship barely avoided the blast. It crashed to the ground through, remaining intact. The doors opened, and Christiane ran out just in time as the robeast fired, destroying the fractal.

"Chris!" Jeff yelled through his com, screaming at the monitor on the Control Deck of the base. Christiane ran for Voltron, opening the access port on Cinda's ship, the door closing behind her. Cinda turned to look.

"Christiane!" she shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I can help," she replied. She held up her arm, displaying her Voltcom.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know," Ken said, "but energy levels just jumped by thirty percent, and Voltron's coming back online!"

"Not a moment too soon," Dixie said. "Can we get up?"

"Come on, Marv!" Hutch shouted. "Put your back into it!"

"Easier said than done!" Marvin shouted back to his partner as Voltron kicked hard, rolling over and climbing back to his feet.

"He's charging up again!" Ken shouted.

"Brace yourselves!" Jenny shouted. Christiane connected her Voltcom to the console. She placed a hand on Cinda's shoulder, bracing herself for the impact, and suddenly, instinct took over.

"Form Paragon Shield!" Christiane shouted. A translucent oval barrier emitted from Voltron's hand as the Robeast fired. The blast hit the shield, and while it did push them back a few feet, Voltron held his ground.

"This is incredible!" Jenny shouted.

"How are we doing this?" Ken asked.

"Let's ask questions later," Krik said. "We need to stop this robeast!"

"Right," Jenny replied, noddling. She gripped the controls tightly. "I don't know what you're doing, but keep it up!" The robeast fired again, a steady blast this time. Voltron blocked it, pushing against it.

"Our interlocks are near failing!" Shannon shouted.

"We need to finish this now!" Mai said, studying her own gauges. The shield received a surge of power as Voltron began taking steps forward, towards the robeast.

"This…..ends….now!" Jenny shouted, forcing the lever all the way forward. Voltron pushed hard, running at the robeast and slamming into it hard with the shield, pushing it back, crashing into it, continuing to run, pushing it right through the side of a small hill, destroying the hill.

"Time for a finishing touch," Cinda said, looking over at Christiane, lost in thought. "Do it, Jenny!"

"Form Blazing Sword!" Jenny shouted as Voltron leaped into the air. Voltron ripped the spinning laser blades from his shoulders, combined them overhead, and as the shield dissipated, Voltron pulled downwards, forming the sword as it came downwards, slicing clean through the robeast. Votron turned, bringing the sword up into a brandishing position and stood by as the robeast exploded. Voltron looked up as the remaining Halas ships turned to flee.

"Get us out of here," Krug ordered. He turned to face the exit from the bridge. He hung his head. "They are not going to be happy when they hear about this." The ships fled, Voltron standing tall in victory.

"We did it!" Ken shouted. "But how?"

"Christiane!" Cinda shouted. "She connected her Voltcom and….I don't know!" She noticed Christiane slumped over the console. She checked her, and she was just passed out, fast asleep.

"Jeff's wife is in there?" Cliff asked. "Crikey! We better get her back to the base." Voltron took off, glowing momentarily prior to separating.

* * *

Christiane's eyes fluttered and opened. When she looked around, she saw the teams surrounding her. Then, Jeff stepped through. He had a look of sternness, yet concern.

"I can already tell what you're going to say," she said.

"I know," he replied softly. "But I'm going to say it anyway. What you did was incredibly reckless."

"Kind of like a certain Voltron captain I remember," Cliff said. Jeff shot him a look, then turned back to Christiane.

"I don't know how you did it," Jeff said, "but you and the team beat the Halas. I'm proud of you."

"There's so much more that I need to do…" she started to say, trying to get up.

"Oh no you don't," Jeff replied, gently laying her back down. "First off, you need your rest. And I want you to promise me you're not going to run off with Voltron again."

"But Jeff…" she said.

"Please, promise me," he said. She looked at him, not knowing what to say. He sighed and left the room.

"You know he has your best interests at heart, love," Cliff said. "He doesn't want to see you get hurt." Cliff walked out, his team following. Cinda looked back, her own sixth sense detecting the change in her as she left.

"Listen to the Commander," Krik said. "Get some rest." As he left, the Sea Team followed him, Mai walking out last, waiting for Jenny. Jenny walked up to her.

"I don't know what you did, Sergeant," she said, "but Voltron has never been stronger. The Commander means well, that's for sure, but don't look past your instincts. My mom used to tell me that, and it's good advice." She walked out of the room, grabbing Mai's hand, and the Air Team followed. Christiane let out a sigh as she stared at the ceiling.

"I know Jeff means well," she said softly, "but there's so much more to Voltron. And if we ever hope to stop the Halas once and for all, we are going to need to discover every secret Kovinx has in store. And we will stop them, with the help of Voltron…..Defender of the Universe."


	7. Episode 206

_**KathDMD -** No need to bicker over the best part of this series. There's plenty to love, and this episode is no exception. Granted, it was rushed, and i could have done better, but we still got a pretty kicks story this week._

 ** _susan -_** _It's a tad late for Thanksgiving (which is actually my favorite holiday). How about new years? ;)_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- I wanted desperately to do a story for Christmas or New Years, and this was my chance. I hope everyone likes it, and that even KA fans like Cubbie see that there is love all over the Voltron Universe, and the holiday celebration doesn't have to be limited to the Lions._

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 206 : "Icy Fears"**

Cinda stood by the window in the lounge of the Defender looking out over the open land, and the construction vehicles below both adding to the base and building structures in preparation for settlement. Christiane entered the lounge and saw her, and approached her.

"Anything I can get you, Lieutenant?" Sammy asked. Christiane cringed slightly.

"No thanks, Sammy," she replied. "I'm good for now." Cinda turned her head to see Christiane.

"Hey," she said. Christiane approached her.

"What's on your mind?" Christiane asked. "Thinking about the fight?"

"Thinking about a lot of things," Cinda replied. "I'm amazed at the new things Voltron is able to do. But I sense something more."

"There's so much more," Christiane replied. "I know Mirans have a sixth sense. I'm guessing you already know, in a way, that there is a greater purpose."

"It's more of a feeling than a vision," Cinda said. "The Halas are unlike any enemy we've faced in strength. I sense Voltron itself is increasing its power to meet the challenge. It's almost as if Voltron itself is…."

"Alive?" Christiane asked. Cinda nodded. "That's part of the mystery. The very spirit that resides if the Nexus is constantly trying to make me understand it all….to unlock the secrets. But it's not simple." She turned towards the window. "I'm not out there with all of you." She watched as the first snowflake fell, and a gentle snowfall slowly began.

* * *

"It's snow, sir," the officer at the console said.

"I know what it is," Jeff snapped. "I want to know why."

"I'm not sure, sir," he replied. "I mean, the atmospheric conditions warranted the creating of a rainstorm, but for some reason, there's locally been a drop in temperature."

"Unusual for this part of the planet," Jeff said. "Though being this close to New Years, it's actually looking a lot like New York." He leaned on the console, staring at the screen. "Do the long range scanners detect anything unusual?"

"Nothing, sir," he replied. "The Halas haven't made a move since our last battle, and there has been no sign of the Drules."

"Keep an eye on the scans though," Jeff said. "Let me know the second you detect something." He stood up and turned towards the door. He rested his chin on his thumb, a thought crossing his mind. "For now, I guess we can enjoy a White Christmas."

* * *

Captain Krug paced on the bridge of his command ship, expecting the worst. Moments later, the signal sounds, indicating an incoming transmission. He reluctantly presses the button, and the viewscreen comes up.

"Krug!" a voice boomed over the com. "You once again failed to destroy that robotic monstrosity! The Alliance still exists on Delta Five! Give us one good reason you shouldn't be executed on the spot!" Krug turned nervously and tried to explain.

"My Lord," he replied, "their robot is more than it seems. Perhaps if I send you video footage of the battle, you will see that…."

"We are tired of excuses!" the voice shouted. "We have conquered star systems throughout Yolon, and you cannot rid a planet of a tiny insignificant base?"

"It's the robot," Krug implored. "There is something about the robot! I have had our scientists study the battle and try to find their weaknesses. It appears to be fifteen space vehicles that attach to one another to form the mighty robot. I don't know if there's a way to break them apart, or if any of them have a weakness. I need more time to study this robot in order to learn how to defeat it. I'm only asking for more time."

"Time is something you have little of, Captain," the voice boomed. "You have seven Delta Cycles to figure out how to destroy the robot and do so. After that, your life will be forfeit." The transmission ended.

"We have to figure out how to stop their 'Voltron'," Krug said, "before the Council decides to vaporize me."

"Sir," an officer said, "we're detecting a strange object entering the Delta System."

"What is it?" Krug asked.

* * *

All of the members of the Voltron Force ran into the lounge and crowded around the window.

"Is that really snow?" Marvin asked.

"Naw, it's dandruff," Hutch replied sarcastically.

"I haven't seen snow in forever," Mai said.

"I don't miss it," Jenny said. "The blizzards we used to have in New England…"

"Maybe we should build a snowman," Cliff said.

"What is a snowman?" Krik asked.

"You put three large snowballs together to form a man made of snow," Cliff replied.

"Why would you want to do that?" Krik asked. As they continued conversing with one another, Ken walked away from the window, looking puzzled.

"It never snowed like this back home," Dixie said. She noticed Ken walk off, and followed him. "What's on your mind, sugar?"

"I can't be the only one to notice this weather is out of the ordinary for this season and this location on the planet," Ken said.

"I'm sure if there was more to it," Dixie said, "the Commander would let us know."

"I guess," Ken said. "It just bothers me."

"As well it should," Professor Paige said as he walked into the lounge. The others turned to look. "As you said, the weather is unusual for the normal climate in this area. While it is possible that there could be a change in climate, and the planet may be undergoing a sort of Ice Age, all of our data tends to contradict that theory."

"Then what could it be?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, cadet," he replied. "But whatever it is, if it can affect the planet's climate, it could hinder or even stop our efforts to colonize Delta Five."

* * *

"Sir!" the officer at the console shouted. "I'm picking up something coming through the system fast! And it's heading this way!"

"Do you know what it is?" Jeff asked. "Is it the Halas?"

"Unknown, sir," he replied. "The storm is having an effect on the sensors. Should we send the Voltron Force out to investigate?"

"Yeah," Jeff replied. "Tell them to approach the object with caution, and only take action if the object turns hostile. Until we know what we're dealing with, we need to be cautious."

* * *

"Voltron Force!" a voice boomed over the com. "To the Launch Area, immediately! This is not a drill!" They took off running for the door. Christiane ran after them. Cinda turned and stopped her.

"Christiane," she said, "you promised Jeff you wouldn't go out there."

"Cinda," she replied, "you know I have to go. I have to unlock the Matrix. We have to keep tapping into Voltron's potential." Cinda siged.

"Come on," she said. "We better hurry. Just stay safe, or your husband will never forgive me." They took off running after the others.

* * *

The seats locked into the cockpits.

"Air Team, ready!" Jenny shouted.

"Land Team, ready!" Cliff shouted

"Sea Team, ready!" Krik shouted.

"Voltron Force, launch!" Jenny shouted. One by one, the vehicles maneuvered into place and launched from the Defender's hangar. The ships headed off through the blinding snow, headed in the direction of the approaching object.

"Any readings?" Jenny asked.

"The scanners are useless," Cliff said. "I'm surprised we can even see where we're going."

"There's a faint blip on RadialTrac," Ken said. "Nothing identifiable, but it's there."

"As long as we're headed in the right direction," Krik said. "Maintain formation until we get in close enough to make it out."

"Yes, sir," Jenny replied. The ships continued on an intercept course with the object. The moment they are in range, the ships scattered as it few right at them.

"Anyone see it?" Jenny asked.

"It's a…..giant ball?" Ken said.

"Is it still headed towards the base?" Cliff asked.

"On its present course," Ken replied, "yes."

"Then we need to stop it," Jenny said. "You guys think we can form Voltron in a blizzard?"

"One way to find out," Cliff said.

"All units, form Voltron!" Jenny shouted. The ships maneuvered into position as the energy field took hold. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The CJE locked into place, the bay doors oveneing to reveal his face, his eyes lighting up with power. The Falcon came screaming downward, and locked into place on Voltron's chest. Voltron reached into the air, then performed its trademark air punches as the energy field dissipated.

"I got a faint lock on the object," Ken said.

"Then let's stop this thing," Jenny replied. Voltron took off towards it. As they got closer, they realized the size of it.

"That thing is huge!" Cinda said.

"Keegans!" Dixie shouted, "Don't you say a flacking word!"

"Geez, bro," Chet said.

"She still said it, bro," Eddie said. Dixie smacked her head.

"Can we stop it?" Jenny asked.

"It's got inertia on its side," Ken said, "but it's moving relatively slow. With enough force, we may be able to knock it off course enough to miss the base."

"I'd hate to have it impact the planet at all," Jenny said, "but if this is the best we got, let's do it."

"You heard the boss, Marv," Hutch shouted. "Get those boosters to maximum!" Voltron took off around the object with the intent of slamming into the side of it.

"Course set and laid in," Ken said.

"You better be braced for one hell of an impact," Rocky said.

"I've diverted all power to the lateral shields," Ken replied. "We should hold."

"Then here we go!" Jenny shouted as she pushed the yoke forward all the way. Voltron flew at full speed at the object and slammed into it, the force causing it to veer off course. Then something unexpected happened.

"It's slowing to a stop," Ken said.

"What?" Cliff asked. "How could it slow down after an impact?"

"Because it's no ordinary object," Christiane said softly. Cinda turned her head around to look at her, a worried look on her face.

"It's cracking open," Shannon commented, "like a giant egg!" In moments, it exploded, and Voltron braced itself as the debris flew by him. When the smoke cleared, they looked in horror at the monstrosity before them.

"It can't be!" Cliff shouted. "We destroyed it!"

"What is it?" Mai asked.

"Trust me, babe," Jenny shouted, "you don't wanna know." The beast began to glow with power, several times larger than Voltron.

"What the…" Jeff shouted as the image on the viewscreen became clearer. "Magnify!" The shot zoomed in, and Jeff's eyes widened. "That's the robeast that busted up Voltron! That thing has the power to…."

"Annihilate Voltron?" a voice came over the com. An eerie chill came over the bridge personnel, Jeff included, as they heard it. The communications officer switched to the intercepting transmission, and the person behind the voice appeared to them.

"You," Jeff said.

"Commander Aki," Merla responded, a sly smirk on her face. "I'd think I'd be welcomed back to Delta Five with open arms, but the thoughts in your head seem to tell me you aren't very happy with my return."

"What you you want, Merla?" he shouted angrily.

"Your hostility towards me is nothing but a show of fear," she replied. "You know what I want, Commander. I want this planet. I want the Alliance gone from Yolon completely. For starters."

"It'll be a cold day in all seven hells before we allow that!" he shouted back.

"But you see, Commnader," she said, "I'm the one holding the cards. Thanks to Lord Kanjii and his destructive power, he has revived your worst enemy to finally defeat you, just as it did before." She paused a moment in silence, as if piercing his eyes with her own. "Your own thoughts betray you. Even you realize it's hopeless."

"What's it doing?" Dixie asked.

"Sizing us up, apparently," Ken said.

"Are you saying you've seen this thing before, Captain?" Mai asked.

"Worse," Cliff replied, more serious than he's ever been in his life.

"So what will it be, Commander?" Merla asked. "Leave now, and I spare the lives of your crew, and maybe your precious Voltron Force, or stay and fight, and be destroyed."

 _If you want a fight, you've got one,_ Jeff thought to himself.

"Very well, Commander," she replied. "Say goodbye to your precious Voltron Force!" The com ended. She motioned to the general. "Binak! Order the robeast to commence the attack." She sat in the command chair on the bridge of the command ship. "This should be entertaining." The robeast powered up and launched several devastatingly large missiles at them.

"Evasive!" Jenny shouted, and on her command, Voltron dodged out of the way of them. He turned back towards the beast. "Now it's our turn! Form solar Combat Spears!" The console glowed, the display showing the modules sliding out of Voltron's lower legs as it did so in reality. The spears ejected into Voltron's hands, and he launched them one by one expertly at the robeast. The beast swung back and forth, the spears barely leaving a scratch.

"Not a mark," Cliff commented. "That thing is indestructible!"

"We need to stop it before it summons its weapon," Krik said. Cinda shook with fear as the memories of that day suddenly filled her thoughts. Christiane, a mere three feet from her, could feel her tension even through her suit.

"Raybeam Whip!" Jenny shouted. Voltronb pulled the whip from behind him and cracked it once. He flew at the beast and lashed one of its arms. "Pull!" Voltron pulled, but the robeast pulled back, swinging Voltron around and around. Everyone screamed in pain from the exerted forces.

"I don't know how much more of this we can take," Cliff shouted.

"Just hold on!" Jenny shouted. "Don't let go!" The whip broke free, and Voltron was sent sailing away, crashing into the ground below. The robeast flew towards them, then stopped several hundred yards short. It reached up, and gigantic flail mace appeared in its hand. Cinda's eyes widened.

"We need to move!" Krik shouted.

"We can't move!" Mai and Shannon said in unison.

"I won't let it end like this," Christiane said to Cinda, remembering what Kovinx had said to her. The beast launched the flail at them at lightning speed, and Jenny's eyes narrowed.

"Now!" she shouted. Voltron glowed, then split up, the individual ships flying in separate directions as the flail hit the ground with a tremendous force. They regrouped behind the beast. "Form Feet and legs! Form arms and Torso! And I'll form the head!" The Falcon attached to his chest.

"Cadet Owens!" Christiane shouted. "Your weapon!" Jenny looked down at her arm, then connected her Voltcom to the console.

"Time to give this thing a taste of our upgrades!" Jenny shouted. "Force cannon!" An enormous arm cannon appeared on Voltron's right forearm. Christiane connected her Voltcom, and without warning, instinct took over. Power flowed into the console, and the cannon powered up.

"Fire!" they all shouted, and the blast not only knocked Voltron backwards, but hit the robeast with such a force it lunged forward.

"Look!" Rocky shouted. "I think we blew a hole in it!" They saw some plating fall from its hull.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Jenny shouted. Voltron grabbed the Spinning Laser Blades and combined them over his head to form the sword. Voltron vlew at the robeast before it counld turn and stabbed it through where the blast had injured it. Electricity flowed through the hull, and Christiane screamed out in pain. Voltron pulled the sword out and backed off. The beast smoked and became silent, then suddenly exploded. Voltron turned around to face the Drule command ship and its small escort.

"That….did not look good," Binak commented. Merla stood up.

"Get us out of here," she commanded.

"We are fleeing, Your Highness?" Binak asked. She snickered.

"Lord Kanjii sent this as a warm up," she commented. "The Commander will see our full hand when he's dealt the icy cold hand of fate." The ships fled.

"Do you wish us to pursue, Commander?" Jenny asked.

"Naw," Jeff replied, "let them run with their tail between their legs. Separate and return to the Defender for a debriefing." Voltron took off in the direction of the base.

* * *

The members of the Voltron Force are all outside the base doing various things in the snow. Marvin and Hutch are in a snowball fight with Chet and Eddie, while many of the others watch on laughing. Rocky is making snow angels, while ken and Dixie take a slow walk though the snow, enjoying something they'd never really had back home. Modoch emerged from the base, Jessica in tow.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jessica asked. "You don't see this on Dradin."

"I guess not," he replied with a smile. "And what a great way to start off the New Year, right?"

"It sure is," she said, then gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. The red faced gentle giant of the Voltron Force turned even redder, and then was hit in the face with a snowball. As he wiped away the snow, he turned to see Cliff and Justine laughing. Modoch grinned, and scooped up a handful of snow.

"Oh, it is so on," he said as he and Jessica chased Cliff and Justine. Nearby, Jenny and Mai were building a snowman, Jeff and Christiane nearby studying the project.

"Jenny," Mai asked, "how did you know to split up Voltron when it flung the weapon at us?"

"I remember hearing about the incident back at the Academy," Jenny replied. "Ever since joining the Voltron Force, I've actually been studying prior battle footage, trying to come up with strategies against some of the attacks we've seem."

"I wish I was able to study as hard as you," Mai said.

"You do just fine," jenny replied with a smile. Christiane let out a sigh.

"I know you're mad at me," Christiane said.

"You're right, I am," he replied. "But I'm also proud."

"Really?" she asked.

"I worry about you," he replied, "just like I worry about everyone on the team. But we are a team, and it can get dangerous out there. I of all people should know that."

"If there was another way, I'd take it," she said. "But Kovinx said I have the ability to unlock Voltron's potential. I don't quite know how or why, but I'm needed. And it's only a matter of time before…"

"I know," he replied. "I already started to draft the paperwork." He looked her in the eye. "I trust ya, Chris. I know you're doing the right thing." They looked up at the snow falling heavier on them all now.

 _And I know we're doing the right thing, defending our new world with the help of Voltron, Defender of the Universe._


	8. Episode 207

_**KathDMD -** I'm actually looking forward to a Kanjii-controlled Merla to be diabolical at first, then more vengeful as the season continues. But the Halas is not to be counted out yet!_

 ** _susan -_** _Valentine's Day is not exactly my favorite holiday. In fact, it's my second least favorite. But I still managed to pull out another episode._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Sorry for the slow turnout. Haven't been in the mood for writing lately. I dunno._

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 207 : "Frozen"**

Outside of the base, a blizzard continued. Work on the buildings surrounding the base ceased days ago due to the weather, and it has shown no sign of letting up. High above in orbit, however, a lone Drule command ship carefully orbited out of scanner range.

"The weather around the Alliance base is slowly getting worse," General Binak said. "But you still haven't told me how all this is happening."

"Patience, Binak," Queen Merla replied. "Lord Kanjii has released another monster from the great beyond. Unlike our robeasts, they fought Voltron long ago, and have a thirst to destroy him that is unimaginable."

"And it has caused the weather change?" Binak asked.

"I believe so," she replied. "The beast is unlink anything in this universe, drawing off the elements, and using them to its advantage. And its only purpose in life is to crush the life out of its enemies. A true warrior, competing on the battlefield."

"As long as if freezes those Alliance fools off the planet," Binak said, "that's all that matters."

"Then once the Alliance is out of the way," she replied, "our only obstacle will be the Halas. And I have my own plan to deal with them once and for all."

* * *

Jeff looked at the monitor, one of his officers carefully studying the numbers on screen.

"Two feet of slow and still falling, Commander," he said. Jeff was astonished.

"I don't think I've ever seen this big of a snowfall," he replied. "After what happened with the Drules, I can't help but feel Merla is somehow behind this."

"Can they possibly affect the climate this drastically?" the officer asked. As if on queue, Professor Paige entered.

"The Alliance engineering division has been working on climate converters for decades," Paige said. "It's entirely possible that the Drules have perfected such a device, but to what means? We have seen that those who stayed loyal to the Supremacy have little to no interest in actually settling new worlds. Would they really use such a device to ward off enemies?"

"I wouldn't put it past them, Professor," Jeff replied. "But one thing's for sure, and I told Merla this, we won't be giving up without a fight. I'm going to have the Air Team launch and do a search of the area. Maybe they'll be able to get a closer look at things through this mess."

"Let's just hope that whatever is causing this lets up soon," Paige said. "If it doesn't, we may be forced to evacuate, or risk all environmental systems shutting down and freezing to death."

* * *

The five Air Team Units flew in formation away from the base, carefully navigating through the storm.

"Can anyone actually see in this stuff?" Jenny asked.

"I'd be surprised if anyone could," Rocky replied.

"I'm relying solely on my sensors," Ken said. "All cameras and display ports are completely frozen."

"I'm not used to this at all," Dixie commented.

"What does the commander expect us to find out here?" Wolo asked.

"Professor Paige seems to think this weather is unnatural," Jenny said. "I'm inclined to believe him. Keep an eye out for anything unusual." Moments later, Ken noticed an alarm going off on his sensors.

"Guys," Ken said, "I'm detecting something on the surface."

"Is it safe to land?" Wolo asked.

"I'd feel safer descending if we stick together," Jenny said. "All units, prepare for assembly." The Air Team units moved carefully into position, the CJE taking off into the air with the module spinning into place. "Air Team, form Strato Fighter!" The CJE locked into place, the module still spinning. The ARCs one by one locked into place as well, and the ship settled into flight, the Falcon locking into place to complete assembly.

"The signal is strongest at these coordinates," Ken said. "Feeding the information into the Starto Fighter's navigational systems."

"Then let's take it down," Jenny replied, easing forward on the yoke as the Strato Fighter cut through the storm, preparing to land on the surface.

* * *

One of the officers stood up and turned to Jeff.

"Sir!" he shouted, "sensors were finally able to penetrate the storm clouds."

"Did you find something?" Jeff asked.

"Just like before," the officer said, "something large is making its way through the atmosphere. It seems to be emanating much more power."

"Could it be causing the climate shifts?" Jeff asked.

"I can't tell," he replied. "I'm streaming our data to the lab for analysis."

"While Professor Paige makes heads or tails of this," Jeff said, "we better have the Land and Sea Teams launch." He turned back to the officer. "Do we have a fix on the Air Team?"

"Negative, Sir," he replied. "The last transmission we received from Cadet Owens and her team stated they formed the Strato Fighter and were investigating a signal on the planet's surface." Jeff closed his eyes and thought for a moment, then activated his com.

"Chris," he said, "I'm sending out the force to investigate something heading our way."

"You want me with them?" she asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he replied. "Also, I need an expert riding with the Land Team to help find the Starto Fighter. We lost contact with Cadet Owens a short time ago."

"I'll meet up with Captain Jack immediately," she replied. The com ended. Jeff looked back up at the monitor.

"I hope I'm making the right decision," he said.

* * *

"Voltron Force to the launch area!" a voice boomed over the loudspeaker. The teams began to run for the launch doors. They entered the doors and sat in their seats, which then raised to the upper area. The seats rolled along the track and into the holding bay, where they lowered slowly into the cockpits.

"Land Team, ready!" Cliff shouted.

"Sea Team, ready!" Krik shouted. The ships launched from the Defender, keeping a tight formation.

"You have full control of the RadialTrac," Cliff said.

"I think we might have a better chance of penetrating the interference if we had more power," Christiane replied.

"Fair enough," Cliff said. "Land Team, form Turbo Terrain Fighter!" The Jet Radar Station moved into place, pulling the carriers into place, followed by the ATSVs, completing the formation sequence.

"I should have a fix in a few minutes," Christiane said. "I'm getting a scan of the planet surface now. See if you can retrace the Starto Fighter's steps."

"I'll try," he replied. "We still need to assist Sea Team if that thing approaching is what we think it is."

"I'm worried about Jenny," Mai said.

"We can't think about that now," Krik replied. "We need to find out what that thing is the Commander picked up on the long range scanners."

"I think we're getting a fix on it," Shannon said, keying things into his console. "I think the Commander was right. It looks human….nothing like a ship or anything else."

"Approach it carefully," Krik said.

"That's what SHE said," Eddie said.

"Dude," Chet shouted back. "No. She did NOT say that."

"Dude, sorry bro," Eddie replied. As they approached, the beast made its presence known by firing an icy laser blast their way. The ships scattered, narrowly avoiding it.

* * *

The door of the Strato Fighter opened, and the team walked out onto the surface in full armor.

"Stick together," Jenny ordered. "Ken, can you get a fix on the signal?"

"Whatever is giving off the signal is several hundred yards that way," he replied, pointing in the direction. They walked towards it.

"Are you sure this isn't a trap?" Dixie asked.

"With the Drules," Rocky said, "anything's possible."

"When Hazar was in command of the Drule military," Wolo said, "his subordinates would countermand his orders at peaceful negotiations. But there were still Drules among them, like Captain Mongo, who were loyal to him, and believed in talk over fighting. But now that the empire is torn, I don't think there is ANY honor left amongst the Supremacists." Ken's eyes widened.

"There!" Ken shouted, and the five ran towards it. Ken held out his Voltcom and scanned it. "It doesn't seem to have anything to do with climate control. It's not sophisticated enough."

"Then what is it?" Jenny asked.

"It looks like a homing device," Rocky said. "Chip used to study Drule Schematics all the time. This thing looks like it's trying to guide something here."

"Like a robeast?" Jenny asked. Suddenly, they were surrounded by blaster fire. "Take cover!" They dove out of the way, and Jenny formed a cannon on her arm, firing in the direction of the blasts.

"It's clobbering time!" Rocky shouted, running in that direction, a pair of nunchucks forming from his Voltcom

"How cliché," Wolo replied, forming his Bionic Staff and following him. They ran at their attackers and began easily disarming them.

"There's a small force behind this scouting party," Ken shouted, throwing his Spinning Laser Blades at the Drules, disarming several more. "We have to get back to the ship!"

"Move!" Jenny shouted. She fired back as they ran towards the ship. One blast hit Dixie in the arm, and she fell to the ground.

"Dix!" Ken shouted, running to her. She turned and raised her arm, a gun forming in her hand, firing falcon-shaped blasts at the Drules, knocking them back. Ken helped her to her feet.

"Chivalry will get you killed, Sugar," Dixie replied. "Let's get your sorry ass back to the ship."

"What, no 'thank you'?" he replied with a smirk. They continued to run, Rocky and Wolo brining up the rear.

"One last thing for good measure," Jenny said, firing back one last time with dead ai,. The cannon blast hit the device, destroying it. The door to the ship closed, and moments later, the pilots were back in their seats, the Strato Fighter taking off. The remaining Drules opened fire, but blasts came out of nowhere, eliminating some of them, and causing the others to retreat.

"Captain?" Jenny asked.

"Lieutenant Aki was able to help us find you," Cliff said. "Krik says there's an incoming robeast."

"Then we better get back there and stop it before it reaches the base," Jenny said. The ships took off towards the last known location of the Sea Team.

* * *

"Bro, that thing's ice powered," Chet said.

"Dude, that's cold," Eddie replied.

"Nah, brah," Chet said, "I mean the thing can, like, freeze stuff."

"Crude as Keegan is," Krik said, "I believe he is right."

"Then how do we stop it?" Shannon asked.

"Fight ice with fire!" Jenny shouted as the Starto Fighter and Turbo Terrain Fighter flew in and opened fire at the beast's back. It turned, and its eyes glowed.

"Voltron sends pesky ships to fight his battles?" it wailed. Jenny's eyes widened.

"It…it talked?" she asked.

"I'm just as confused," Cliff said.

"I have not waited, trapped in the Omega Dimension for millennia, to be put down by mere ships!" it shouted, its voice transmitting on all frequencies.

"Is it the Drules?" Jeff asked, hearing the communications.

"It doesn't look like Drule design," Jenny said, "but if it's Voltron it wants, I say we give it Voltron!"

"Agreed," Jeff replied. "Once you're powered up, form Voltron and take this robeast out!"

"You got it, Commander," Jenny said. "All units, get ready to form Voltron!"

"We're still a little weak from the fight," Ken said. "It'll be a moment before we can charge the interlocks."

"Then we'll just need to do this the long way," Jenny said. "Captian Jack, circle left. We'll circle right. Captian Keats, dive and come up the center. We're going to break formation and use the momentum for combining force."

"You been reading the manual?" Ken asked.

"And you're not?" Jenny snarked. "Megathrusters are go!" The Strato Fighter and Turbo Terrain Fighter circled the robeast. It roared in frustraction, firing ice rays at them, but they moved too fast. "Air Team, separate!" The Air Team shops split.

"Land Team, separate!" Cliff shouted, and the Land Team ships split up and circled into formation.

"Now!" Jenny shouted. The Sea Team maneuvered into position, and Jenny pulled one of the levers. "Activate Interlocks! Form Feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The Falcon screamed downward and locked into place as the doors to the CJE opened to reveal Voltron's face, his eyes lighting up with power, and as the energy field dissipated, he fired Eye Beams at the robeast, knocking it backwards. Voltron powered up, delivering several air punches as the interlocks locked into place.

"Voltron!" the robeast screeched. "Your form has changed, but your spirit has not! I will crush you, and take my revenge! Your arrogance will be your downfall!" It launched a large ice blast at Voltron.

"Dodge left!" Jenny shouted. Voltron spun to the left to avoid the blast. "Form Spinning Laser Blades!" Voltron grabbed the blades from his shoulders and launched them at the beast. The beast fired on them, freezing them, sending them plummeting to the ground. It fired back, the quick shot hitting Voltron's leg, sending him falling to the ground. "Brace for impact!" Voltron crashed to the ground.

"You are a fool to think you can stop the Old Ones!" it screeched as it slammed into the ground.

"What the hell is it talking about?" Dixie asked.

"I don't know," Jenny said. "Ken, are we able to get up?"

"That's what SHE said…." Eddie said.

"Dude, brah, just do it already," Chet said.

"You know, she said that too, brah," Eddie replied. Energy flowed through Voltron's legs, and he rolled out of the way of another blast.

"It damaged the main thrusters," Marvin shouted.

"Sorry, Owens," Hutch said, "we won't be flying anytime soon. Not unless we can get the boosters online."

"Then we need to make due with what we have," Jenny said. "Take evasive action!"

"We need a weapon," Ken said. "The Spinning Laser Blades are around somewhere, but if we cant get them to unfreeze and return, we're sitting ducks." Christiane looked over at Cliff.

"What are you thinking, Love?" he asked.

"Call for the Raybeam Whip," she said, connecting her Voltcom. "It's power matrix is routed through the Jet Radar Station. If I link up to it….well, I'm not sure."

"Good enough for me," Cliff said. "You hear that, Owens?"

"We can't fly," Jenny said, "but we can still fight!" The robeast blasted Voltron again, but Voltron leaped into the air with all his might. "Raybeam Whip!" Voltron reached behind him and pulled out the Raybeam Whip. Christiane closed her eyes, and a surge of energy flowed into the controls. Voltron whipped the robeast, wraping around its arm, and landing behind it.

"You think you can defeat me with a simple whip?" it screeched. It tried to freeze the whip, but the energy intensified, and the whip suddenly caught fire. Voltron pulled, and it sliced through its arm, sending it crashing to the ground. "This is impossible!"

"Let's melt this ice cube!" Cliff shouted. Jenny pulled the controls and whipped the robeast, but it dodged out of the way. It fired again, freezing Voltron's feet to the ground. It landed nearby, ready to strike again.

"We can't move!" Mai shouted.

"I got a lock on the Spinning Laser Blades!" Ken shouted.

"Defrost?" Krik suggested. They whipped towards the blades, and a wave of flame melted the ice surrounding them. The blades quickly returned.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Jenny shouted. As Voltron caught the blades, he combined them and pulled down. The Ice Blast hit them as the sword formed, the ice encasing them. The beast laughed, thinking he had defeated them, but a moment later, the ice exploded as the sword crashed through it, fully charged. Jenny opened the com.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again," she shouted. "You want Voltron?" Voltron ran and leaped into the air. "YOU GOT VOLTRON!" The sword caught fire as it sliced through the robeast, and Voltron turned as it fell to the ground and exploded into a mess of snow and ice.

"We did it," Dixie shouted.

"But…there was nothing mechanical in it," Ken said. "I don't understand."

"Look!" Krik said. "The storm is letting up!" Sure enough, the snow stopped, and the sun came out.

"It looks like Kanjii's robeast failed, Your Majesty," Binak snarked.

"There will be others," Merla replied, just as dissatisfied, but maintaining her loyalty to the Drule Emperor. "For now, let's regroup and plan our next attack." The Command Ship circled around the far moon, out of sensor range.

* * *

Jenny walked into the command room at the base, where Jeff, Christiane, and Professor Paige were talking.

"Commander," she asked, "the team and I were wondering, was there really a correlation between the weather and that robeast?"

"We're still not totally sure," Jeff said. "The energy readings we submitted to Professor Paige match the energy surge of the storm. But for a monster with no mechanical origins to be able to affect the climate….it's kinda hard to swallow."

"I'm still convinced it is possible," Christiane said. "I'm not asking you or the Professor to believe in Magic, but there's so much more to even Voltron we don't know. And moreso, this robeast, unlike the others, seemed to be sentient."

"Sentient?" Jeff asked.

"She's right, Sir," Jenny replied. "You heard it speak over the com just like we did. I'm planning to do my own research into the subject, that is, if it's OK with you and the professor."

"Of course," Jeff replied. "By all means, do all the research you want. That's kinda part of the job, right?" She smiled, and left the room.

"She is one of my brighteset students," Paige commented.

"I can see why," Jeff replied. Jenny walked down the hall towards the living area of the base.

 _That robeast was more than the average monster. But at least we know if any more like it try to threated the safety of Delta Five and all of Yolon, we can stop it thanks to Voltron, Defgender of the Universe._


	9. Episode 208

_**KathDMD -** The sentiment robeasts...they're being released from captivity by Lord Kanjii. Known as the Old Ones, they seek revenge against their arch rival...Voltron!_

 ** _susan -_** _Sorry to say that since the last episode, my dad passed away. Didn't help the writer's block much, but I'm coping._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Hoping everyone likes this story. Haven't seen much in the way of reviews lately. But thank you to those who have._

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 208 : "Ensnared"**

Modoch walked nervously into the lounge of the Defender, looking around for someone. Moments later his eyes caught her looking back at him from one of the tables across the room. As he approached, she smiled.

"Hopefully Sammy's cooking will be a bit better this time," Jessica said with a slight laugh. Modoch's nervousness melted away, knowing full well that she was right. He sat down with her at the table.

"It's been a great couple of days," Modoch said. "I don't want to see it end."

"That's why I called you down here," she said, a strange grin on her face. "Commander Aki said that the transport of supplies that is supposed to come here has delayed launch. That means I might be stuck her for maybe a month at best." Modoch grinned.

"That's great news!" he said. He then regained his composure. "I mean….what about your friends back on Dradin? Don't you have a business to help run?"

"Marie Christine can handle it," she replied. "We hired some new girls, and after the remodel, the place is busier than ever. I actually told her about you…"

"You did?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm," she replied. "Said to take all the time I need. And believe me, I don't want to waste a minute."

"Then what are we doing here?" Modoch asked. "Let's go to the base's mess hall. I can get us something that's at least edible." As they ran out, Sammy turned around.

"I heard that, Chukker!" Sammy shouted. "That's the last time I offer YOU the special!"

* * *

Jeff walked onto the bridge of the Defender. Christiane was standing by the command chair, and turned when she heard him enter the room.

"I just received word from Galaxy Garrison that the supply convoy to Delta Five has been delayed," he said. She nodded.

"Hopefully we won't have to ration anything," Christiane replied.

"We ran into problems like this aboard the Explorer," Jeff said. "We'll make it through."

"So now there's just the question of the Drules and the Halas," she said. "I don't think we've seen the last of them."

"I agree," he said. "But we have to press on regardless. One of our probes managed to reach another system in Yolon, and transmitted images of a binary system of planets that may possibly support life."

"Are you sending the Voltron Force to scout it?" she asked.

"The system is far enough from here that if they ran into trouble, there'd be nowhere to go," he said. "I've decided to launch the Defender and go with the Voltron Force to investigate."

"What about the base?" she asked.

"They have enough supplies to make it until the convoy does arrive," he replied, "and should have enough firepower to withstand an attack by the Drules. We can't stop our mission, Chris, as careful as we'd like to be. There are billions of displaced citizens, as well as the overcrowding worlds in our own galaxy. We need to keep going." She nodded in agreement. He looked over at the man sitting towards the front of the bridge. "Sparks, I want the Defender airborne within the hour."

"Yes, sir," he replied. Jeff then left the bridge. Christiane turned back to the viewscreen, then closed her eyes, deep in thought.

* * *

"Binak!" Merla screeched. Within moments, General Binak came onto the bridge and dropped to a knee in reverence in front of his queen.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied.

"Has our little project been completed?" she asked.

"The preliminary work on the moon base," he asked, "or the robeast?"

"The robeast, you idiot!" she scowled. "I've been keeping a close eye on the Alliance, and we intercepted a transmission from a probe they sent out towards Sector Three. It shows habitable worlds."

"Do you wish to travel there yourself and conquer this new land?" Binak suggested.

"Why I keep you around is a mystery," she replied, holding back her own anger. "No, but the Voltron Force will have interest in it. That is when we will spring our trap."

"Ah," Binak said, as if a light went on in his head. "They don't know about the barrier?"

"They will be ensnared before they even know what hit them," she said. "And with Voltron incapacitated, we can move in with our forces and take the Alliance base before the Halas can even blink!"

"A brilliant idea, Your Majesty," he said, bowing his head.

"With the Alliance out of the way, Delta Five's resources will finally be ours," she said. "And ripe for the picking."

* * *

"All personnel please clear the launch area," the announcement blared. Within moments, the Defender's engines fired up, and it slowly lifted off from where it was docked. The Voltron Force stood at the windows in the lounge and watched as the Defender slowly turned around, and moved upwards into atmosphere.

"And here we go again," Jenny said.

"It won't be so bad," Mai tried to reassure her.

"Oh, I'm not being negative," Jenny said. "It's great that we may have found another world, possibly two, that fit the bill for what we're looking for. But I also know the Drules are still out there, biding their time."

"We still have Voltron," she said. Jenny smiled, and pulled Mai close, leaning on one another.

"Yes," she said. "Yes we do." Cliff walked up to them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," he said. The girls turned and smiled.

"Not at all, Captain," Jenny said.

"I couldn't help but overhear your talk about the Drules," he said. "We've had our share of run ins. That's why Commander Aki is having my team launch as soon as we are cleared from the Delta System to escort the Defender to our destination. We're hoping all will be quiet, but you never know."

"That's true," Jenny said. "Is the commander's wife going as well?"

"I assume so," Cliff replied. "It seems like she has a strange connection to Voltron….unlocking things we didn't know existed." He took a sip of his drink. "I've known her a long time. She's a special woman indeed. And not even she knows why she has this connection."

"Hopefully in time we can all figure it out," Jenny said.

* * *

"Land Team, launch!" the voice over the intercom boomed. The five vehicles of the Voltron Land Team flew out of the hangar and set a course far ahead of the Defender.

"Let's get enough room between us and the ship and prepare for link up," Cliff said. The others followed him into position. Once ready, Cliff pulled a series of levers and pressed buttons to begin the sequence. "Land Team, form Turbo Terrain Fighter!" The carrier vehicles joined together side by side, then were pulled towards the interlocks of the Jet Radar Station magnetically. The ATSV's joined together side by side as well, and the interlocks on the base of the Jet Radar Station pulled them into position as well, completing the formation sequence.

"You alright?" Cinda asked, looking back at Christiane.

"Mmm hmm," she replied with a nod. "Gladiator Voltron's formation sequence is just as abrupt. I've gotten used to it."

"This is as smooth as it gets," Cliff laughed over the com. "Even with the improvements Chip was able to make, the interlock sequence has always been a bit on the rough side."

"Like she said," Modoch added, "you get used to it."

"Yep," Christiane agreed. "So, Modoch, how are you and Jessica getting along?" Although she couldn't see it, she was able to slightly sense he was turning bright red…or at least, redder than normal.

"Great," he blurted out. "I mean….she's inbcredible."

"Just try not to lose this one, eh, Modoch?" Cliff remarked. Modoch was going to make a snide comment, but at the last minute, decided to remain quiet.

"Hey Hutch," Marvin said, "are you seeing what I'm seeing on the RadialTrac?"

"There's a small field of radiation ahead," Hutch replied. "Nothing we haven't seen before."

"But isn't it unusual?" Marvin asked. "I mean, there's nothing out there causing it, right?"

"Nothing but your small brain and your big imagination!" Hutch snapped back. The Turbo Terrain Fighter continued onward, passing through the field unharmed. Marvin relaxed.

"Now!" General Binak shouted. "Activate the Haggarium netting!" The field increased in radiation levels.

"What's going on?" Jeff shouted as alarms began to sound. Sparks looked at his monitors.

"Sir," he said, "strange webbing just appeared around the ship! It's surrounding us, and preventing us from moving!"

"Can we reverse course?" Jeff asked.

"No, sir," Sparks replied. "We're caught!"

"Cliff!" Cinda shouted. "The ship! Look!" Cliff switched monitors, and saw the Defender surrounded by a gigantic purple webbing.

"A trap!" Cliff shouted. Moments after, a command ship materialized nearby, and fighters emerged, swarming them.

"Can we open fire?" Jeff asked.

"I'm trying, sir," Sparks replied. "Most of the weapons systems are caught by the webbing, and I'm seeing an energy drain on the decks near the hangar."

"Haggarium," Christiane whispered to herself.

"Hold on, team!" Cliff shouted. "It's going to get a bit bumpy!" The Turbo Terrain Fighter weaved through the fighters, blasting several on it's way towards the Defender. "We have to cut through that net!" They fired on it, but nothing would cut it.

"Cliff!" Christiane blurted out. "Keep your distance from the Defender!"

"Why, love?" he asked.

"The webbing's made of haggarium!" she shouted. Cliff pulled hard on the yokes, turning them around and flying away from the ship.

"The rest of the Voltron Force appears stranded aboard their command ship," Binak said, "and the command ship is caught in our web! This is our chance to destroy them! Pur on the firepower! Launch the robeast!" Sure enough, the Drule Command Ship launched a pod, which expanded into a tick-like monster. It let out a screech.

"Don't look now," Modoch said, "but it looks like the Drules released a robeast!"

"And without the others," Cliff said, "we can't form Voltron. They set us up alright." They tried to engage the robeast, but their blasts deflected from it. They were able to take out more of the fighters, but the fighters and the Drule command ship were concentrating their fire on the Defender.

"We're sitting ducks!" Jeff shouted. "Are the shields holding?"

"Yes, sir," Sparks said. "The ship was built for battle. But I don't know how much of a beating we can take, especially if that robeast comes for us." Christiane was jerked around as the Turbo Terrain Fighter made expert moves to avoid being hit by the robeast. Her head slammed back against the seat, and through her helmet, it forced her to briefly lose consciousness.

* * *

 _Christiane's eyes opened, and she once again stood before the gigantic glowing ball of light. She walked towards it like before and began to reach out to it._

 _"They're all eager to know its secrets," a woman's voice echoed. Christiane was spooked, and turned to where the voice had come from. There stood the woman she had seen before….Kovinx. She brushed the hair from her face, and Christiane tried not to cringe when seeing the half that looked as if it had been burned away by acid. "But you can see for yourself that not everything in this world is good." She reached out to the glowing ball and glided her fingers across the surface. "The energy is limitless, as is the power of life."_

 _"We know that Voltron is alive," Christiane said. "We know that it has powers beyond what we've seen."_

 _"But even a seer cannot see everything," Kovinx said, scratching the surface. "This matrix….this nexus….you see only what is on the surface." She looked into her eyes. "I see into the very heart of Voltron. It is my own soul burning every time he goes into battle."_

 _"Your…soul?" Christiane asked._

 _"There are so many truths you must embrace before you can fully understand, child," she said. "For now, you must accept that because you are extraordinary, I will do what I can through your eyes….your hands…your soul. I will wrought what my mother has done to the universe at all cost." She turned to the ball again, sliding her slender Drule fingers across the surface again. "Do not look for victory on the surface, child. Look for it inside." In a swift motion, Kovinx pulled back and pushed through the surface of the ball up to her elbow. A bright light escaped, enveloping Christiane. She closed her eyes, unable to handle the light's intensity…_

* * *

Christiane resumed consciousness as the Turbo Terrain Fighter whizzed by the Drule Command ship, letting loose with a tight barrage or laser fire.

"Bloody thing is armored to the teeth," Cliff commented. "We can take out the fighters, but we're no match for the robeast."

"Then we need to separate," Christane said.

"What for?" Cliff asked.

"We'll cover more ground," Christiane replied. "I also have a plan. Keep the robeast occupied. Cinda and I are going to try and break through that net."

"Unless anyone's got a better idea," Cliff said. After a moment of silence from everyone, Cliff gave the order. "Land Team, Separate!" The robeast took a swipe at them, but missed as the five ships broke apart and went in different directions. "Good luck."

"I need you to take us away from the ship," Christiane said. "We're going to need ramming speed."

"We're going to ram it?" Cinda asked nervously.

"Not exactly," she replied. "I'm about to do something, and I'm not entirely sure it's going to work. But if it does…we may be able to affect the haggarium and split the net." The carrier flew far away from the battle, turned, and made a beeline for the Defender.

"What in Racken's Seven Hells is she doing?" Jeff exclaimed, seeing the carrier headed right for them. They picked up speed as they approached hypermach two.

"Bracing for impact!" Cinda said, closing her eyes. Christiane connected her Voltcom to the console.

"Activating power shield," Christaine said, tapping buttons on the console. "I hope this works..." She closed her own eyes and focused. In her mind, she could see the battle…and the dark energy surrounding the Defender. "Bank right, now!" Cinda pulled the yoke, and as the carrier banked right, narrowly avoiding the collision, the shields collided with the net, dissolving a small portion of it. As they flew away, Cinda opened her eyes. She checked the monitors.

"How did you…" she asked.

"Whatever power my Voltcom is generating," she replied, "it's fighting the haggarium. I put it through the shield weapon, and it was able to cut the net."

"But it didn't free the Defender," Cinda said.

"It didn't have to," Christiane replied with a slight smirk. They watched as the Air and Sea Teams launched from the hangar.

"All units, remain in formation!" Jenny shouted. "Let's take out the rest of those fighters and give ourselves some fighting room!"

"YEEEEEEHAW!" Dixie shouted, firing and taking out several of the fighters. Within moments, all that was left was the command ship and the robeast.

"Stop them!" Binak ordered the robeast. "Don't allow them to form Voltron!" The robeast tried to keep the units separated, but they were much too quick for it.

"All units, ready to form Voltron!" Jenny shouted. The fifteen ships flew behind the robeast into the distance in formation, and the energy field took hold as they began to drop into place. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The CJE locked into place, the bay doors opening to reveal Voltron's face. His eyes lit up with power. The Falcon came screaming downward, locking on to Voltron's chest. He reached into the air as he powered up, then followed up with two air punches before the energy field dissipated.

"Not sure if that thing's haggarium powered," Ken said.

"Not detecting anything," Christiane said.

"Then let's squash this bug!" Jenny shouted. The robeast came at them. They flew at it and crashed into it, grabbing it. It's pincers moved, as if trying to bite Voltron.

"That thing is seriously ugly!" Cliff shouted.

"Then let's rearrange its face!" Modoch said. Voltron let go with one hand and swung, punching the robeast off him.

"Follow up!" Jenny shouted, and Voltron flew in with his trademark flying kick, smashing the robeast in the face, sending it hurtling through space.

"The robeast is losing!" Binak shouted. "Queen Merla will have my head for this…bring us about! Get us back to the base!" The command ship fled.

"The Drules are escaping!" Shannon shouted.

"One crisis at a time, Shannon!" Jenny shouted back. "Form Solar Combat Spears!" The modules slid out of Voltron's lower legs, and the energy spears flew up into Voltron's hands. He threw them one after another at the robeast as it tried to recover, piercing it's underbelly and damaging its weapons.

"Direct hit!" Ken shouted.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Jenny shouted. Voltron pulled the spinning laser blades from his shoulders and combined them overhead and pulled downward, forming the sword. Voltron brandished it a moment, then swung back and flew at the robeast. "Hyaaa!" Voltron swung and sliced clean through the robeast, coming to a stop. It violently exploded.

"That net is draining the power from the Defender!" Jeff shouted. "If we don't get it off of us, we're finished!"

"Hang in there, Commander!" Jenny shouted. The sword broke apart, and Voltron held the Spinning Laser Blades.

"Let's sharpen these blades," Christiane said. She focused her mind carefully. Ken connected his Voltcom to his console.

"Light it up, Lieutenant!" Ken shouted. The blades glowed a bright white as Voltron flew at the Defended. It swung back and forth quickly, slicing through every inch of the webbing until it all fell away and disintegrated.

"That oughtta do it," Jenny said. Christiane lost her focus and passed out.

"Score one more victory for the Voltron Force!" Rocky shouted.

* * *

The teams gathered in the lounge, but quieted down as Jeff entered. The three leaders of the Voltron Force walked over to him, lined up, and saluted.

"At ease," he said, and they relaxed. "You all did a fine job out there."

"It was Christiane's quick thinking that saved the day," Cinda said. "How is she doing?"

"She's resting," Jeff replied. "Whatever she's doing, it's taking a lot out of her. But don't take it upon yourselves to place the victory in her hands. You all fought and won this battle. And unlike her, you're not going to be able to rest. We'll be near that binary system soon, and we need to do all the research we can. The Drules will always be out there, but we can't forget our primary mission." He pulled out an envelope. Oh, and Cinda, this is for you. It's translated mail from Galaxy Garrison. I think this'll brighten your day a little." He turned to walk away. "Voltron is getting stronger. Chris has unlocked something new and wonderful in Voltron. But so will all of you." He left the lounge. Everyone went about their business. Cinda carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the official stationary inside. As her eyes scanned the paper, the look of curiosity on her face changed into a beaming smile, filled with joy.

"He's right," Jenny said to herself. "Those planets are just waiting for us to explore. And if the Drule Supremacy wants to take it from us, we know we can always defend it with Voltron…..Defender of the Universe."


	10. Episode 209

_**KathDMD -** It's tough to tell where this series is going. I've been toying with a story arc as well as using the fact that there are so many characters to make the center of an episode to try and create writing fuel. Hoping to race towards the mid-season finale while we anxiously await Season 2 of Legendary Defender!_

 ** _susan -_** _I appreciate your condolences. Haven't really heard much from one of my writing partners in quite a while, and I became a little unmotivated. I'm hoping the new series on Netflix will jumpstart the creativity._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- FFN seems to be having issues with my uploads. I thought it was due to working more on my Mac, but it is happening on my PCs as well. Hopefully they correct it soon. On a side note, a member of the Voltron community made some really horrible statements about me on twitter. Considering this person is a huge supporter of my work, especially Lion Force and it's KA shipping, I'm shocked and disturbed both by these words, and their refusal to apologize to me. I won't let that stop my writing, but it has soured me more than a little bit._

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _"Fire" by Pink_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 209 : "Shipwrecked"**

"I don't like the looks of this," Mai said cautiously, looking around.

"That's what SHE said," Chet replied softly, yet loudly enough to sound like a silent shout.

"Don't scare her, bro," Eddie replied, jabbing his brother in the side.

"I'm not scared," Mai said, still looking around. "I'm just….cautious." Inside, she was a ball of nerves. The three of them alone in a dense jungle, unsure if the enemy lurked nearby. "What was that?" They turned and circled around, back to back. "I heard a noise."

"I didn't hear nothing, bro," Chet said.

"Nah, I heard it too, bro," Eddie replied. "It sounded like a…..whoosh, then a click."

"I heard a whoosh," Chet said, "but no click. You sure that wasn't the burrito, bro?"

"Check your own butt, bro," Eddie replied. "I don't fart on you."

"Guys, I'm serious!" Mai shouted. Suddenly, six drules popped out of the surrounding foliage, blocking them from all sides. The cadets jumped in surprise, blasters at the ready. The Drules circled them.

"Now what?" Chet asked.

"Is this the part where we mess 'em up, bro?" Eddie asked.

"Get 'em!" one of the Drules shouted. Mai screeched and fired her blaster. Chet and Eddie charged head on at the Drules in front of them and wrestled with them. Lights flashed as the rapid sounds of blaster fire went off, and the entire area suddenly went dark.

"End simulation," Krik said. The lights came on, and the foliage was gone. The three cadets slowly got up off the floor of the room they were in, holographic generating panels layering the ceiling, walls and floor.

"Did we score?" Chet asked.

"I dunno, brah," Eddie replied. "The chief looks pissed." Mai sat there with her eyes closed tightly, still holding her blaster. Krik carefully leaned over and pried it out of her hands. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, with an 'I'm sorry' look in her eyes. He held out his hand, and she grabbed it, helping her to her feet.

"Your performance in the simulator was less than stellar," Krik said.

"If it makes any difference, Captain bro," Chet said, "we were, like, outnumbered and stuff."

"You're always going to be outnumbered," Krik said. "And there will be times when you will be without your ships, or even your weapons. You need to learn to trust your instincts."

"My instincts told me to smash and grab, bro," Eddie said. Krik shot him a look. "Sir."

"You three are outstanding pilots," Krik said. "Despite your demeanor, Keegan, you and your brother scored extremely high in testing. And Izmu, you're not that much further behind them. You have what it takes to succeed up here." Krik pointed to his head. "Now you need to learn to apply it. Not every lesson you learn at the Academy can come from Professor Paige or the test papers he hands you."

"Yes. (bro) Sir," they all said, Eddie correcting himself again.

"We will be arriving at the Binary system that Commander Aki mentioned to us soon," Krik said. "Take that time to not only relax, but work on your focus. Just like Voltron, you can succeed if you work as a team." He looked at them sternly. "Dismissed." The doors opened, and the cadets left. Krik letting out a sigh.

* * *

The crew on the bridge of the Defender stared at the viewscreen as they made their approach. Jeff stood up from his chair and walked towards the screen.

"There it is, gentlemen," he said with a smirk. "A bright shiny pair of worlds to colonize."

"IF they are habitable," Professor Paige stated as he walked onto the bridge.

"Professor Paige," Jeff said. "I'm surprised to see you here. Have you done any preliminary research on the planets?"

"Probes have been launched, yes," he replied. "And no, we haven't received their findings yet. Once we do, you will have my analysis."

"Any preconceptions?" Jeff asked, a slight bit of cockiness in his voice.

"The gravitational forces these planets exert on one another yields a unique circumstance," he said. "This binary orbit may help or hinder its progress. But as I said, we won't know until the probes return." Christiane put her hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"Do you want to launch the teams to take a look?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "but I only want to launch the Sea Team. The Drules may still be lurking nearby, and we still need to perform some repairs on the Land Team vehicles before they are ready again. Have Captain Keats assemble his team and prepare to launch in the next fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sir," Christiane replied, then left the bridge.

* * *

Merla sat in the command chair of her ship , taking a small and slow sip of blood wine from her chalice. As she swallowed the bit she had taken in, her eyes moved to her right where General Binak stood quietly.

"Lord Kanjii is not pleased with your efforts, General," she said. Binak took a deep breath. His bumbling had indeed caused some of their losses, but in true Supremacy fashion, was more than ready in his mind to place the blame elsewhere.

"He sends up inferior robeasts," he sneered. "Even if I were to pilot that last bit of scrap, Voltron would have surely destroyed it." She snickered. "Something funny, Your Majesty?"

"You believe what you want to believe, Binak," she replied. "Though I admit, that robeast was little more than a distraction. I am hoping our next is much stronger."

"Have we constructed another?" he asked. She turned her head, looking right through him.

"The lamia that graces Kanjii's side seems to think that the answer lies in our own men," she replied. "I think this is the perfect time to test a theory."

"What might that be, Your Majesty?" Binak asked.

"No doubt, being one force, the Alliance ship will be exploring one of the two planets at a time" she said. "While they are exploring the planet they choose, we will be laying he her to waste, exploring and mining it for our own. We will have all the time we need."

"But what if they notice and send Voltron to the other planet to stop us?" Binak asked.

"That's where we test the witch's theory," she replied. "She has turned one of Carnus' willing gladiators into a robeast. It will be the distraction that will attempt to destroy the Alliance ship, and Voltron if possible. The other…a mechanical droid of our own scientific design…one piloted by one of your best sergeants. He will assist us on the planet we begin to tear down. Should Voltron stay, they will not interrupt our plan. Should they notice and try to stop us, the other robeast will tear the world they've chosen to shreds."

"An excellent strategy, Your Majesty!" he replied.

"A new fleet of drones is coming to support our own," she said. "If the Voltron Force does take notice and try to stop us, they will get more than they bargained for."

* * *

The Voltron Force, as always, is lounging in the Observation Deck. Modoch sat at the bar, Jessica next to him.

"I'm glad you decided to stay on the Defender until your ship arrives," he said. "Though this isn't quite a pleasure cruise."

"I understand that," she replied. "But hey, I don't want to miss a moment of time with you. That's worth the risk, isn't it?" He turned slightly redder than usual.

"Definitely," he replied, smiling back at her. Christiane entered the lunge and walked up to Krik, who was sitting at a table with Cliff.

"Captain Keats," she said, "Commander Aki has requested you gather your team and prepare for launch."

"He is not sending all teams to explore the planet?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "With the Drules still posing a threat in this area, he felt the need to send one team."

"I understand," Krik said. "I will gather the team and launch immediately." She nodded, then walked over to where Cinda was sitting. "You heard her, team. To the launch area!" Mai waved to Jenny as her, Shannon, Eddie and Chet walked out of the lounge.

* * *

The five Sea Team ships flew down to the planet's surface and began scanning.

"The jungles below are green and lush," Krik said. "Perhaps we should take a sample of this plant life back to the ship for analysis."

"You mean we're not leaving that to the probes?" Shannon asked.

"The probes will take preliminary seismic readings," Krik said.

"You can tell by the turf in the area that the soil is Nitrogen rich," Eddie said. "There may be minerals deeper within the planet surface, but, like, ya know."

"I know, bro," Chet said. "If I like, fell head first into the ground, I probably wouldn't feel it."

"I bet," Mai snarked.

"Stay focused, Team," Krik said. No sooner did the words leave his lips that he caught sight of something. "I see smoke rising in the distance."

"Natives?" Shannon asked.

"We won't know if we don't go, huh bro?" Chet asked.

"You are so on it today, bro," Eddie replied.

"I hate to say, but the Keegans are right," Krik said. "We better investigate. If the planet is inhabited, we have no right to it." The five ships came in closer and saw a starnge vessel beached nearby, and makeshift huts just in from the shore line. They carefully landed and exited their vehicles.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know," Krik said. "I'm suddenly getting the strange feeling we should be leaving."

"But what if these people are stranded?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," Chet said. "We can't just, like, leave them here."

"Just stay calm, and stay together," Krik said. As they approached, people came out of the huts. One man smiled and approached them.

"A rescue party!" the man shouted, and walked briskly towards the group. "Thank heavens you've come! You have no idea what it's like here!"

"What happened?" Krik asked.

"Our ship was attacked just outside this system," he replied. "And orange-skinned race calling themselves the Halas."

"We've had a few run ins with them," Krik replied. "Where are you from?"

"Planet Lyra," he replied. "Our navigator accidentally led us through a wormhole, and somehow we ended up in this place. We then started hearing radio transmission calling this sector of space 'Yolon'."

"Yes," Krik said. "We are part of an exploratory fleet sent by Galaxy Garrison to explore Yolon. At first, we saw your fire and thought you were natives."

"Natives?" the man said, then let out a strange horse laugh. "We haven't run into anything or anyone. Barely any wildlife. Thought we'd starve to death if it wasn't for all of the banana and coconut trees growing in the nearby jungle."

"We can take your crew back to our ship," Krik said. "We may be able to arrange to send you home."

"That's kind of ya," the man replied. "But before you go, one of my men has taken ill to a strange disease. It doesn't seem contagious, but maybe you could take a look at it."

"I'm not medically trained," Krik said.

"Wouldn't hurt to take a look though, eh?" Shannon said. "Show us the way." The man led Shannon and Krik into the makeshift hut.

"Either of you feel queasy?" Mai asked.

"Nah, bro," Eddie said.

"That's just gas, bro," Chet replied.

"Captain Keats said he had a bad feeling when we were walking towards this settlement," she said. No sooner did that happen, Halas soldiers came out from behind the huts and opened fire.

"Take cover!" Chet yelled. The three ran into the jungle to avoid the laser fire.

"Captain!" Mai shouted.

"We gotta, like, get away first before we can rescue him," Chet said.

"Bro knows what he's talking about," Eddie said as they continued to run into the forest.

* * *

Sparks placed a hand over his earpiece, picking up a faint blip. He zoomed in on the scanners and saw something.

"Commander," he said, "I'm picking up something heading towards the planet. The energy readings identify it as Drule…but not tech."

"It's not a machine?" Jeff asked, standing up.

"No, sir," Sparks said. "There is at least one life sign coming from it….it's almost biometric."

"Whatever it is," Jeff said, "if it belongs to the Drules, we need to stop it. Contact the repair crew and see if the repairs are complete on the Land Team vehicles."

"Yes, sir," Sparks replied.

* * *

The three cadets ran behind a large boulder and slumped to the ground, out of breath.

"That was a close one, dude," Eddie said.

"Are we safe here?" Mai asked.

"We just need to be totally quiet," Chet said. "This here piece of granite should stand up to their blaster fire if they do find us."

"We need to come up with a plan to rescue Captain Keats and Sergeant Izumo," Mai said. "Can we get back to the ships from here?"

"Not without them seeing us," Chet said.

"We need a distraction," Eddie said. "Ya know, like, something to take their eyes off the prize."

"I feel ya, bro," Chet said, "but I'm not going out there in a grass skirt and a pair of coconuts like last time. I had chafing so far around my…"

"I don't think I wanna hear about it," Mai said with disgust.

"You got a better idea?" Eddie asked. Mai sighed. She pulled her blaster.

"Can't be scared," she said to herself. "We'll circle around. While they search the jungle for us, we can circle back and try to rescue the Captain and Shannon."

"What about the ships?" Eddie asked.

"No doubt since they ambushed us, they have a guard detail there," she said. "We'll have a better chance with the entire team." They got up and made their way through the jungle back towards the camp.

* * *

"Air and Land Teams have launched, Commander," Sparks said. "Cadet Owens has reported back that the object is a robeast of sorts."

"Have we heard back from the Sea Team?" Jeff asked.

"Negative, sir," Sparks said. "No one is responding to our communications." Jeff balled his hand into a fist, tightening with his frustration.

"Keep trying to get ahold of them," he said. "In the meantime, maneuver the Defender to give the teams some cover fire."

"Aye, sir," Sparks replied. His eyes were drawn to another screen with a series of red blips. "Sir, Radial-Trac is picking up a fleet of ships headed for the other planet!"

"What?" Jeff shouted. He ran to look at the screen. "A two-pronged attack? Can't the Drules leave well enough alone?" He sighed. "We can't split our resources. Not with this much at stake. For now, keep trying to get in touch with the Sea Team."

* * *

Mai's head popped out of the narby foliage, followed by Chet and Eddie.

"There it is," she said. "It looks like they sent the bulk of their forces after us. Maybe we can sneak in and get them."

"They could be in the tent with them," Chet said. "We may still need to fight, bro."

"Already ready, bro," Eddie said.

"I guess it's now or never," Mai said softly. The three ran from the foliage towards the camp. As they approached the hut, several Halas troops emerged from behind them.

"Stop there!" one of them shouted. "You're surrounded. You can give up now, or die on these sands." Mai turned to face them and Chet and Eddie turned slowly as well, their guard still up. Mai held her blaster, her hand shaking in fear. "I said drop your weapon, little girl!" Mai closed her eyes, and a strange feeling came over her.

"What was that?" one of the soldiers guarding the Sea Team ships asked. He turned along with another guard to observe, and the Prober's engines began to whir. Out of nowhere, a blast of electricity launched from the hull, incapacitating them both. Mai's eyes opened.

"I'm not a little girl!" she shouted. "I'm a paladin!" Her Voltcom charged up, and she swung her arm around. Five rings of energy flew from the fingers of her open hand, blasting the Halas troops. Chet and Eddie followed suit, launching combat spears and throwing them at the enemy. The leader rushed from the hut, and Mai turned and punched him in the gut, then fired her Voltcom again, sending him flying backwards. She ran into the hut, and quickly untied Krik and Shannon.

"What….happened?" Shannon asked.

"We have to get back to the ships," Mai insisted. "The Halas are here. We're not safe." Shannon staggered to his feet, and they helped up Krik. The three ran from the hut.

"Get him to his ship, bro!" Eddie shouted. "We got this." Mai and Shannon ran with Krik back towards the ships. Arriving, they saw the guards incapacitated. Krik started to regain consciousness.

"What…is going on?" he asked.

"Contact the Defender," Mai said. "They need to know the Halas are here!" She turned and pointed her hand again as Chet and Eddie ran towards them. Several troops opened fire on them, and Mai fired back. They climbed into the ships and took off.

"Commander," Shannon said over the com, "the Halas set a trap for us on the surface! They're here on the planet!"

"I need you and the rest of your team to meet with the others," Jeff said. "The Drules are here too, and they brought reinforcements!"

"We're on our way," Shannon said. "Captain, we need to help the others."

"Agreed," Krik said, pulling the yokes as tightly as he could in his weakened state. "All units follow me in formation." The Sea Team flew off in the direction of the battle.

* * *

The ships flew around the robeast, taking shots whenever they could.

"Our blasters barely phase it," Ken said. "Its makeup is organic, but it's almost as if it had an armored exoskeleton."

"Keep focusing fire on the neck," Jenny said. "If it is alive, that may be its weak point."

"Could always try shooting it in the crotch," Dixie snarked.

"We're trying to stop it," Rocky said, "not tick it off."

"We need to form Voltron," Cliff said.

"Then let's form Voltron," Krik said, the Sea Team now taking shots at the beast.

"Alright," Jenny said. "Make one final pass then move into formation." The ships all swung around making individual passes firing at the beast, then maneuvered into position.

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted.

"All units, form Voltron!" Jenny shouted, pushing the far lever forward. The energy field took hold as they began to drop into place. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The CJE locked into place, and the bay doors opened to reveal Voltron's face. His eyes lit up with power as the Falcon screamed downward, locking into place on his chest. Voltron reached upwards, then followed up with a series of air punches as the energy field exploded.

"This thing is alive," Christiane said. "I don't know if we have a right to destroy it." The beast leaned forward and fired beams from his eyes, knocking Voltron backwards and out of the sky, crashing into the ground.

"You want to go have a word with him?" Cliff asked. Christiane sighed.

"It may be alive," Jenny said, "but it poses a threat to us and the Defender. If it's a Drule creation, we have to stop it." The robeast ran at them, and Voltron got to his feet and locked up.

"This thing is strong," Rocky said.

"Not strong enough," Modoch commented and he pushed a lever forward. Voltron shoved the beast backwards before following up with a hard right hand.

"The Drules and the Halas are both here," Mai said. "Are they working together?" Voltron went to close in, but the robeast pulled an axe out of nowhere, scoring a lucky strike on Voltron's thigh. Mai screamed as the force hit her ship, and Voltron staggered backwards.

"Mai, are you alright?" Jenny asked. Voltron tried to say on his feet, but damage had been done. "Mai? Cadet Islu, answer me!"

"Jenny, look out!" Cliff shouted.

"Hard right!" Jenny shouted, and Voltron spun to the right, the robeast missing them. "Eye Beam!" Voltron fired at the robeast, forcing it backwards.

"We have structural damage," Ken said. "If he comes at us with that axe, he could do some serious damage."

"Then we need to take it out," Jenny said. "Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron reached upwards with the Spinning Laser Blades, combining them and pulling downward, the sword forming in Voltron's hands. The robeast swung the axe, and they managed to block it with the sword.

"Keep your footing, Marv!" Hutch shouted.

"I'm trying!" Marvin replied. "We're losing traction!" Voltron was being pushed backwards. The robeast's eyes focused, and shoved hard, swinging the axe, and knocked the Blazing Sword from Voltron's hands. The sword flew through the air spinning, and stuck in the ground a few thousand meters away.

"Look out!" Krik shouted, and Voltron dodged a swing of the axe, forcing them to dodge away from the sword.

"This isn't looking good," Wolo commented. Christiane watched the screen as the robeast prepared to come at them again.

"It won't let us get close," Shannon said. Christiane leaned forward in her seat, her hand coming into contact with the bare metal. Without thinking about it, a thought filled her head.

 _Scatter your shot. Blind your enemy. The Nexus is waiting for you._

"Dammit, Islu, say something!" Jenny shouted.

"I….," Mai eeked out as she grabbed her yokes. Christiane plugged in her Voltcom.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she shouted, "but someone do something!" Mai gritted her teeth and pulled the trigger.

"Scatter shot!" Mai screamed. Voltron reached out and fired a blast of rings from his fingers. The shots hit the beast repeatedly, causing him to stagger. His eyes were hit, and he dropped the axe, screaming in pain.

"There's our opening!" Jenny shouted. "Pull it together, team!" Voltron rolled to his feet and ran for the sword. Voltron pulled it out of the ground quickly and turned towards the beast. "Cut it down!" Voltron ran at the robeast and sliced through it twice. Voltron skidded to a stop, and the robeast fell apart and exploded behind them. Christiane felt weak, but pondered over what just happened.

"It was alive," she whispered. "But so is Voltron." She closed her eyes. "Is this his fate?"

* * *

"Your Majesty," Binak said, "the Voltron Force defeated your robeast on the other planet."

"Then let them come and try to take this one from us," she sneered. "Our mining operations are in full swing. Nothing can stand in our…" The ship shook. "What was that?" They watched the viewscreen. It zoomed in on the planet. The earth broke apart. Volcanoes exploded. Oceans began to ravage and evaporate.

"What is it?' Binak asked angrily. He approached his senior officer. "Speak up!"

"The planet," he replied, "…it appears to be….breaking apart!"

"How is that possible?" Binak asked. "Our scans showed it to be stable!"

"I can't explain the seismic changes, General," he replied. "It's moving as if it were being….being…"

"What?" Binak asked more angrily."

"Devoured," he replied. A distance away, several ships sit and watch. The one in command, a Halas General, watched with a smirk on his face.

"General Lars," one of the officers said, "it is absorbing the planet just as you expected."

"Everything is going exactly as planned," Lars replied carefully. "Not only will it send a message to those Drule interlopers, but Omega will be the key to ridding Delta Five of those troublesome Alliance scum once and for all."

* * *

Mai sat at a table quietly, staring out at the stars. Her arm was in a sling, sprained from the jolt she'd received. Jenny approached her.

"You feeling any better?" she asked. Mai nodded. "The other planet appears to have broken apart. Professor Paige received his reports back."

"And?" Mai asked.

"And…he said the planet the Drules were trying to mine succumbed to some sort of artificial force," Jenny said. "We don't understand why, but the entire planet imploded into itself. Unfortunately, the planet we were looking at was thrown out of alignment. That's the thing about a binary system. Without the other to keep it in its perfect orbit, its orbit changed. Within a short time, the jungle will burn away, and the planet will become a burnt out mess."

"Then it was for nothing?" Mai asked angrily.

"No," Jenny replied adamantly. "Captain Keats told me what you did out there. You and the Keegans fought off an entire battalion of Halas troops. That took guts."

"You think so?" Mai asked.

"Know so," Jenny replied. "So what if we didn't find a planet this time. That'll happen. But we're growing as cadets, and even more as explorers. We're gonna find that world, you'll see."

"Lieutenant Aki mentioned that she believes Voltron is alive," Mia said. "Is it possible?"

"Anything's possible, Mai," she replied, putting her arm around her. "Anything's possible."


	11. Episode 210

_**KathDMD -** I wanted to have a Mai-centered episode, and figured it was time to both take focus off Jenny and the Air Team as well as keep Christiane from becoming more of a Mary Sue of the series. And yes, Jessica is still on board, as she's stuck until the frieghter arrives to take her away (that is if she doesn't decide to stay!). As for Cinda...re-read the end of the chapter again, and more importantly, read this one! I think you'll finally understand who's going where._

 ** _susan -_** _Thanks for the review. As you can tell, things have been really slow, but I'm trying. While Jenny is the defacto leader of the Air Team, it's Krik who outranks them as Captain of the Voltron Force. As for the person who spewed those remarks...they haven't said a word to me since, but still "promotes" my work, at least the KA stuff. Hoping they eventually take the hint and deliver the well deserved apology._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Things have been coming along slowly, but hopefully that means what I write is that much better. The Mid-Season finales are all in four parts, and I'm hoping everyone enjoy the twists...especially starting with this one._

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 210 : "The End of the World – Part I"**

General Binak's attention turned as Queen Merla entered the bridge of the command ship. He stood at attention, not knowing what her reaction would be to this unfortunate turn of events.

"What is the status of our fleet?" Merla asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"We lost forty percent of our current fleet in the planet's destruction," he replied. "While the result was less than favorable, we did manage to come out of this situation with just scratches."

"I hardly would call a forty percent loss 'just a scratch'," she said. "I can hear the whispers in their heads even from this distance, General. The Halas have returned."

"The Halas?" he asked, taking a step back in shock. "Surely we would have detected…"

"Whatever caused that planet to implode," she said, "it was no small feat, and it was definitely orchestrated by those orange-skinned interlopers. I have already sent word to Lord Kanjii about the situation, and I know he's not going to be happy with this recent failure."

"What do you propose we do in the meantime?" Binak asked.

"What is the status of the robeast?" she asked. "I can sense your hint of optimistic joy, which tells me it was not involved in the incident."

"The robeast was piloted away from the planet, yes," Binak replied. "There was substantial damage from the blast, but nothing that cannot be repaired in a short amount of time."

"This is good news indeed," she said. "See that repairs continue. We will head back to our base to begin planning our next operation. I have no doubt whatever that thing is will be heading for Delta Five. A small part of me is anxious to see how the humans will deal with something this powerful."

* * *

The entry bell to Cinda's quarters rang as she pulled several articles of clothing out of a drawer. Her head spun to look at the closed door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened, and Christiane walked in.

"Hey," she said, "I heard the news from Jeff. Congradulations."

"Thanks," Cinda replied with a smile. "I'm really looking forward to it. No that I'm not going to miss everyone…"

"Well, you'll be working with Ginger," Christiane said, "and of course, the obvious."

"I haven't seen Tsuyoshi in so long," she said, placing the items in a large suitcase. "We've been in contact by mail, and the occasional interstellar transmission, but out here….well, we really are far apart."

"I know this is something you've been looking forward to for quite a while," Christiane said.

"Mhmm," she said. "But there is a bit of a loose end I need to tie up."

"I think I know," Christiane replied. She didn't need much effort beyond human instinct to know what it was.

"You probably know already who I have in mind," Cinda said. "But…"

"You're not sure what Jeff will say," Christiane said. Cinda nodded.

"He wants my decision by the time we return to Delta Five," she said. "I want to be sure, without a doubt, that this is the best decision for the team."

"I'm sure whatever you decide will be the best for the team," Christiane replied. "The real question is, which of these dresses will you be wearing when you finally meet up with Hunk again." The two laughed as Cinda packed more things from her wardrobe.

* * *

Jeff sat calmly in the commander's chair as the Defender made its way through Yolon on a course back to Delta Five. It wasn't long though before Sparks picked up a signal.

"Commander," he said, "I'm picking up what appears to be a distress signal on one of the low end frequencies."

"Hmm?" Jeff said, standing up from his chair. "Do we know where it's coming from?"

"It's an area of Yolon we haven't explored yet," Sparks said. "The message is broken up, but it appears to be a call for assistance from one of the planets in that system, stating they either are or were under attack from the Halas. I couldn't make out any more of it though."

"Could it be the Drules?" Jeff asked. "Or possibly a Halas trap?"

"Hard to say, Commander," Sparks said. "It is slightly off our present course. You're the commander. What are your orders?" Jeff stood in silence for a moment.

 _What would Commander Hawkins do?_ he thought. _Heck, he'd probably say how we have a duty to answer a distress call regardless of the risk. Even if we think it's a trap, we've gotta try._

"Sparks," he said, "set a course for that system. Perform preliminary scans of the area. I want to know as much as we can about who or what we're dealing with before we get there. If it's for real, I want to be ready to assist, and if it's a trap….well, I want to be equally ready."

"Yes, sir," Sparks replied. The Defender changed course and continued on towards the source of the distress signal.

* * *

General Lars sat comfortably in his command chair as his fleet moved carefully through Yolon space, keeping a close eye on the object they referred to as 'Omega'. The communications officer signaled him, and he pressed a button on the arm of his chair. The viewscreen changed, showing the face of another Halas officer.

"Lieutenant Miir," he said, "we requested a shipment of Oron days ago. Has the shipment been procured?" The officer on the screen looked jarred, yet still determined.

"There has been a tiny snag in our operations, sir," he replied. Lars frowned.

"A snag?' he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"The slaves have been working night and day for the ore we need processed," Miir said. "However, a group of Kattan rebels have been attacking our operations, and my men have been unable to stop them. We have tried to capture or locate their base of operations, but all efforts thus far have ended in failure."

"Double your efforts," Lars snapped. "We will need that shipment if we are to maintain control of Omega. The Planet Eater MUST reach Delta Five and destroy the Humans before they begin to reach out to other worlds in the Empire."

"Yes, General," Miir replied. "Already we are tracing a strange signal coming from the interior of the Western continent. It is encrypted, but we believe it may be the rebels trying to call for help."

"Do what you need to do," Lars said. "If you fail, the council will not be giving out second chances." He abruptly ended the transmission.

* * *

"Sir," Sparks said, "we're approaching the planet, and sensors are picking up structures and fleets of ships that resemble the Halas design."

"Any radio transmissions?" Jeff asked.

"Starting to pick up local chatter," Sparks said, "but it's encrypted. This is in addition to the distress signal. I'm thinking this might actually be legit."

"Then let's be cautious," Jeff said. "Keep us out of sensor range. I want Cadet Owens and her team to carefully fly down to the planet and find out where that distress signal is coming from. I want the other teams on standby in case we're discovered by the Halas."

"Yes, sir," Sparks replied, then tapped a button on his console.

* * *

"Air Team to the launch area immediately!" the voice boomed over the loudspeaker. Jenny, Rocky, Ken, Wolo and Dixie came running out of nowhere on their way to the launch area. "Land and Sea Teams, please remain on standby!" They ran throught he door and sat down in their seats. The platform rose to the next level, then one by one, the seats moved along the rails towards the hangar. The seats locked into the cockpit, which was then lowered into each individual ship.

"Air Team, ready for launch!" Jenny said. Their voltcoms lit up as the remote ignition system started. Each ship maneuvered into place and launched from the Defender's main hangar. "Remember, guys, we need to keep a low profile. Keep power and thrusters to minimum, as well as outside communications. We need to find that signal source before the Halas finds us."

"Right," they all replied.

"Hunter, you able to pinpoint anything?" Jenny asked.

"The signal is still mostly scrambled," Ken replied, "but it seems the source is coming from these coordinates in the Western Hemisphere"

"Then let's get down there and check it out," Jenny said.

"Hopefully it's not a trap," Rocky said.

"If it is," Dixie said, "they'll be in for a rude awakening." She audibly cracked her knuckles. The five ships glided through the atmosphere on their way to the source of the signal.

"Sir," one of the Halas officers said, "we're detecting an unidentified craft entering our airspace."

"It's not one of ours?" Lieutenant Miir asked.

"No, sir," he replied. "I haven't seen anything like it."

"It looks like that signal may have attracted unwanted attention," Miir said. "Launch our scout ships. We may not be able to track the source of that signal, but if those ships can, they may be able to lead us strait to the rebel headquarters."

"Everything still relatively quiet?" Jenny asked.

"Far as I can tell," Ken replied.

"Too quiet," Dixie remarked.

"The source should be nearby," Ken said. "Within half a kilometer."

"Then let's land and see what we can find," Jenny said. The five ships landed close to one another, carefully touching down on the sandy plain. Each of them climbed out of the ships and met on the ground. Ken held out his Voltcom and keyed information into it.

"I might be able to more accurately track it," he said. "Come on." He held out his Voltcom, and the others followed him as he walked in the direction the signal was coming from. Within minutes, they spotted something in the distance.

"There!" Wolo pointed out. "It looks like abandoned buildings….as if it used to be a city."

"You think the signal is coming from there?" Rocky asked as they all looked on intently.

"It's entirely possible," Ken said.

"More than possible," a voice came from behind them. They quickly turned around in shock.

 _To be continued…._


	12. Episode 211

_**KathDMD -** Even though you've deserted me as Muse, you can still read my mind, apparently. You know where Cinda's heading, but she won't be going alone! It'll be interesting to see what part she plays once she reaches Arus. I hear the Academy there is always looking for highly trained instructors..._

 ** _susan -_** _Since Jeff got a promotion, he was replaced by Jenny, who showed a talent for piloting. Since she is a cadet and not an officer yet, Krik, as second in command, became defacto leader of the force. Then you had Chip promoted, replaced by Ken, Ginger transfer to Arus, replaced by Dixie, Lisa transferred to Terra, relaced by Mai, and Tangor and Zandee transferred to Earth, replaced by Chet and Eddie Keegan. Cinda's transfer is the first Land Team member to make an exit._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- I'm glad I've been able to push myself into putting out the Mid-Season finale episodes. And fans of the other series are going to see some development in this episode for those series as well. Big changes are on the way, and new revelations. Oh, and the #PidgeIsDead critics are gonna be kicking themselves for not seeing this season through to the end. Just sayin'._

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 211 : "The End of the World – Part II"**

"General Binak," an officer said, coming into the observation room overlooking the robeast hangar. He placed his arm horizontally across his chest in salute quickly before continuing. "Repairs are almost complete on the robeast, but we have run into a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Binak asked. "Queen Merla does not tolerate failure."

"It's a defect in the power source," he said. "When we began to run final diagnostics, we picked up something. It's a trace that we don't normally pick up on quality scans, and would have been easily overlooked had we not run a secondary scan due to the nature of our repairs."

"Spit it out already!" Biak shouted. His patience grew thin. Binak did not tolerate incompetence, mainly from being berated by Her Majesty for his own incompetence on a daily basis.

"The defect isn't something that would have occurred by a normal part malfunction," he said. "The part in question shows signs of….sabotage."

"Sabotage?" Binak asked angrily. "Are you suggesting one of our own men on the base sabotaged our robeast?"

"That's just it, Sir," he replied, "the part wasn't sabotaged on the base. The part originated where the robeast was manufactured…back on Planet Doom." Binak's eyes widened.

"Have you told anyone else this?" Binak asked.

"No, Sir," he replied, "I came to you the moment our technicians discovered the defect." Binak relaxed a bet, then nodded.

"Send me a full report of your analysis," Binak said. "This will need to be sent back to the Council. I'm sure Lord Kanjii will want to know about this." He saluted the officer. "Repid Sah." The officer saluted back.

"Repid Sah," he said, then left the room.

* * *

"Who are you?" Jenny asked. The others poised cautiously. The figure was taller than them, clad in a long brown cloth robe complete with hood.

"I assume you came here because of the distress beacon," he said. "I'll explain all later. Right now, I'll need you to follow me."

"Why?" Dixie asked. "Why should we trust you? How do we know it was you sending out that….distress whatever?"

"Because the Halas troops on the planet have probably picked up your ships and are tracking them as we speak," he said. "We need to get under cover before they find us."

"What about our ships?" Jenny asked.

"They should be safe where they are," he replied, "but we need to get under cover. It's not safe on the surface for long. Please, come with me." Jenny looked over at Rocky and Wolo and nodded. Ken waved on Dixie. The others began to follow the stranger, Dixie taking up the rear until she passed off Ken.

"I don't like this one bit," she muttered as she passed him.

* * *

"Sir," Sparks said, "our scanners are detecting a scouting detail from the planet. Their ships appear to be on an intercept course with us."

"Hold our position," Jeff replied. "Let them sniff us out. I guess they know we're here. Now the only option we have is to keep them occupied until we hear back from the Air Team." He tapped a button on the arm of his command chair. "Land Team, Sea Team, to the launch area immediately! Once there, stand by for launch! Enemy ships are on an intercept course! We want to be ready when they arrive!"

The members of Land and Sea Teams, followed by Christiane, ran into the hangar control room. They sat in their chairs, and the platform raised to the next level. The chairs then rolled down the tracks and entered their respective doors, locking into the cockpit loaders. They were each slowly lowered into their ships and locked into place.

"Land Team, ready for launch," Cliff said.

"Sea Team, ready." Krik said.

"Christiane," Cinda asked, "what do you make of all this?" Christiane sat quietly for a moment. Nothing was coming to her, not even from the ship itself.

"Why?" Christane asked. "Do you have a bad feeling about this?" Cinda nodded."

"No," Cinda replied. "It's just weird, but nothing out of the ordinary."

"I hope Jenny is OK," Mai said sadly.

"They're a tough bunch, love," Cliff said. "We'll hear from them soon."

"Right now, we need to focus on this oncoming group of fighters," Krik said. Mai sighed.

* * *

The Air Team followed the mysterious stranger into a cavern, and continued further and further into the twisted maze. Soon, they turned a corner, and walked into a larger open area, looking as if people had been here. The stranger stopped and turned to them. He slowly pulled the hood from his head, and they were shocked to find the face of a yellow cheetah. The man appeared humanoid, standing on two legs, but was covered from head to toe in yellow fur, with black spots in random patterns.

"Thank you for coming," he said. "There are not many of us left that haven't been taken by the Halas into their slave camps. My name is Kor." Jenny reached out her hand and instinctively shook his.

"I'm Jenny Owens, leader of the Voltron Force," Jenny said. "These are my teammates, Rocky, Wolo, Ken, and Dixie."

"Did you say Voltron?" he asked, gently releasing her hand. "Surely you must be joking. The story of Voltron is just a child's tale."

"It's not just a tale," Ken said, stepping forward. "Voltron is as real as we are. The ships we arrived in are a part of Voltron."

"The stories speak of five lions," Kor said.

"Yeah, about that…." Jenny started to say, then suddenly, the cavern shook. "What was that?"

"The Halas have been carpet bombing the surface of the planet," he replied. "Those of us that escaped have token refuge in caves like this. Most of the Kattan people have been captured and forced to work in their mining operations on this and many other countless worlds they possess. The surface of our world has become unlivable thanks to the radiation caused by their weaponry."

"That's terrible," Jenny said. "Our team is actually on a mission to find livable worlds to support the overpopulated planets in our part of the galaxy, and for those that have been displaced by their worlds torn asunder by the Drule Supremacy. We do it with the help of Voltron." She paused a moment, trying to come up with the words, but Ken stepped in.

"There is a Voltron made up of five lions," Ken said, "but the spirit of Voltron encompasses several giant warriors. The ships you saw, were only a small part of the robot we call Voltron. Fifteen unique ships that can come together to form the feet and legs, arms and body, and head of Voltron. It's all we need to thwart the Halas when they come at us with their mechanized beasts."

"We have a base on Delta Five," Jenny said, "a planet not too far from this one. You and your people are welcome to come."

"I will have to find and discuss it with the others," he said. "We all would like to find a way to take back Katus from the Halas, but I fear that until we can strike a blow against the Halas, they would simply return in force."

"Go and speak with them," Jenny said. She turned to Ken. "Hunter, I need you to return to the ships and send an encoded transmission to the Defender. Let Commander Aki know of the situation, and to prepare for an extraction if needed."

"Yes, ma'am," Ken replied.

"I'm going with him," Dixie said. "Hunter's practically helpless without me."

"This coming from someone with a daisy tattooed on her…" Ken started to say. She covered his mouth tightly with her hand.

"Quiet, Hunter!" she snapped. She dragged him out of the cavern.

"The rest of us will stay here and wait for Kor to return," Jenny said.

* * *

"Here they come," Jeff said quietly, watching the viewscreen with the rest of the bridge crew. "Shield up." He tapped a button on the console. "Sparks, open all frequencies."

"Yes, Sir," he replied.

"Attention approaching ships," Jeff said. "This is Commander Jeff Aki of the Stellar Ship Defender. Identify yourself." The ship shook as they took on laser fire.

"They've fired on is," Sparks said.

"I guess we have our answer," Jeff said. He tapped another button. "Land Team, Sea Team, launch immediately and engage the enemy!" The Land and Sea Team ships began to move into place in the hangar, and took off from the Defender. They immediately scattered and opened fire on the attacking fighters.

"Sir," Sparks said, "we're receiving an encoded transmission from the planet."

"Put it through," Jeff ordered. A disrupted image of Ken Hunter appeared on the screen. "Cadet Hunter, what is your team's status?"

"Sir," Ken said, "we've made contact with the locals. The indigenous people of this planet were enslaved by the Halas. There's a contingent of escapees and rebels. Would we be able to give them refuge?"

"We're currently under attack by the Halas," Jeff said. "I don't think we have a way of descending to the surface with the Defender unless we can deal with these fighters, and even then, with the Halas threat, we'll be sitting ducks."

"I'll relay the information to Cadet Owens," Ken said. "We will join the other teams as soon as possible. Hunter out." The communication ended.

"So what now?" Dixie asked.

"We get the others and try to help the Defender," Ken said. "Hopefully we can…." They both heard clicks and a high pitched whining noise behind them…the sounds of an activation blaster. Several of them.

"Snart…" Dixie blurted out.

 _To be continued…._


	13. Episode 212

_**KathDMD -** First off, don't feel so sad about #PidgeIsDead. Not sure why you would if you've been rooting around in my head again. Perhaps a call is needed. *hint hint* As for Mai and Jenny, they've been a sort-of couple for a while now. Been implied. I think Jenny's last boyfriend had her soured, and something about Mai's flirts towards her has her leaning in that direction. I HAVE been thinking of a crossover, but it'll be later in the season. Right now I have Justine in the back of my mind (and the Jessica/Modoch pairing of course), as well as my ultimate plans for Kor..._

 ** _susan -_** _Worth it indeed! And there's more to this story than I'm letting on...but save that for later._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Apologies for last week. I was down for the count sick. But I am back with a vengeance, delivering another exiting episode!_

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 212 : "The End of the World : Part III"**

General Binak walked onto the bridge of the Drule Command ship, which was carefully approaching the Delta system. His eyes immediately were drawn to the viewscreen, giving a wide image of the system, and a huge object approaching it.

"Status," he asked the officer at the scanning controls.

"We have kept our distance from the object," the officer replied. It's far bigger than any of our ships or robeasts, and it's on a collision course with Delta Five." Binak scratched his chin.

"The Halas are up to something," she said softly. "If that object was big enough to cause that planet we were mining to implode, then there's no telling what it will do to Delta Five. Not only would all of those resources be wasted, but the base we've built on its moon would be destroyed."

"Are you suggesting we try to stop it?" the officer asked.

"I'm not suicidal, sergeant," he replied. "I've sent evacuation orders to the base on a secure channel. With any luck, the Halas will destroy the Alliance forces for us, and we'll suffer little casualty."

"That object, General, is giving off more power than you can possibly imagine," Merla said, coming on to the bridge. Binak dropped to a knee, and the others bowed their heads in reverence. "I'm not sure whether to root for the Halas or the Alliance. Lord Kanjii is tired of their interference. We should sit back and let our enemies destroy one another. Then defeat what is left."

"And if the Halas win?" Binak asked, lifting his head to meet her gaze. She smirked.

"Then we find a way to harness their weapon, and use it against them.

* * *

Jenny let out a sigh. Her, Rocky and Wolo have been waiting for Kor's return for some time.

"Has Hunter and Calla given us a status report?" Jenny asked.

"We've heard nothing so far," Wolo replied. "Hopefully nothing happened to them. Moments later, Kor came back into the chamber they were waiting in.

"I have met with our resistance force," he said. "They want to leave the planet, but most of our families are still trapped in the Halas Slave Camps. Many do not want to give up trying to rescue them, even if escape is the right course of action."

"Then maybe we can find a way to help," Jenny said. Another person ran from the darkness to Kor. It appeared to be anoth of his kind.

"Kor," he said, pulling back his hood. "The Halas located the Strangers' ships! They took two of them prisoner."

"What?" Jenny asked.

"I guess we have no choice now," Rocky said, cracking his knuckles. "We gotta go in and rescue them."

"We still don't know if Dixie or Ken were able to contact the Defender," Jenny said. "Kor, can you show us where the Halas have been keeping everyone? Is the slave camp nearby?"

"I can take you there," he replied. "We must be quick. If the Halas finds any imperfection, or they refuse to work, they may execute them on the spot."

"Then we better move," Jenny said. She motioned for Rocky and Wolo to follow her, and they followed Kor into the network of tunnels.

* * *

A guard detail led Ken and Dixie through the caverns. They looked around, seeing others looking much like Kor chained up and mining and digging up the ore there.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Dixie whispered.

"If I had to guess," Ken answered, "to put us to work." One of the guards turned his gaze at the two space explorers, and they all stopped.

"You are correct, slave," he replied. He took their chains and fastened them to a lock conveniently drilled into the nearby wall. They were handed picks. "And don't get any ideas of escape. The moment you try to strike out with those, you will be vaporized." The guard detail proceeded away from them. Dixie looked at Ken.

"What now?" she asked. "I don't intend to stay here."

"Jenny and the others are out there," Ken said. "They'll come for us. For now, let's bide our time." He began picking at the rocks. She frowned at him, then began angrily doing the same."

* * *

Kor led Jenny, Wolo, and Rocky through dimly lit tunnels until they came to an opening. Kor carefully looked around the corner, then whispered to Jenny.

"The mines are in this area," he said. "The Halas have my people mining for a substance they call 'Oron'."

"Oron?" Jenny asked. "Any idea what it is, or what they want with it?"

"The Keegan twins would know," Wolo replied. "Until we can perform an analysis, we can only assume it's either fuel or building material."

"We will need to find your friends quickly," Kor whispered. "We are barely armed, and if discovered, it would be nearly impossible to fight our way out."

"Not impossible for the Voltron Force!" Rocky answered. As soon as the area was clear of guards, the four continued through the area in search of Ken and Dixie. Minutes laater, they rounded a corner and discovered machinery."

"What's all this?" Jenny asked.

"It looks like a refinery," Wolo commented.

"Machines to process the ore," Kor said. Wolo turned his head and his eyes widened.

"Jenny," he said, "over there on that table, that looks like Ken and Dixie's voltcoms." They carefully made their way closer.

"How are we gonna get 'em without bein' seen?" Rocky asked.

"We'll need a distraction," Jenny said. "I'm going to make my way back over to the other side of the room and lead the guards away. You three get the Voltcoms and keep looking for Ken and Dixie."

"We cannot just leave you to fend for yourself," Kor said.

"Are you saying you're coming with me?" Jenny asked. Kor stood up taller.

"I will help you in any way I can," he replied. Jenny looked at Rocky and Wolo.

"Grab the coms and keep searching," she said.

"If you follow this tunnel," Kor said, "you will find the lower half of the mine. More than likely your friends will be amongst the prisoners there." They all nodded, and Jenny ran off, Kor behind her. "What are you planning to do?" She turned her head and smirked.

"This," she replied. She held out her arm, and a cannon formed on her Voltcom. It fired across the room, hitting the wall and exploding. Several guards fell injured or dead, and the others came running in their direction. "I hope you have a weapon…and can keep up." She took off running, Kor following closely. Rocky and Wolo grabbed the Voltcoms and headed down the tunnel. When they came out of it, they saw the Kattan people they had mining there. Among them, they saw Ken and Dixie.

"Rocky," Wolo said, "over there." He pointed at them.

"There's plenty of guards," Rocky said. "Maybe if we could free the others, and maybe some of the slaves, they could help us?"

"Let's get in close enough and start breaking them out," Wolo said. They snuck separately around the room, and began releasing people. Wolo formed his staff and smashed the chains. Rocky tapped his Voltcom, and swung his hand through the chins, cutting through them.

"What was that?" one of the guards asked. Ken looked over.

"Wolo!" Rocky shouted. After snapping another chain, Wolo ran at the guards and swunbg his staff, fighting against them. Rocky ran to Ken and Dixie.

"About time," Dixie sneered. "You mind cutting through these, surgar?"

"I dunno," Ken said, "bondage kinda suits you." She glared at him. Rocky wound up and sliced through the chains, and cut loose Ken as wekk. He handed them their Voltcoms.

"Hurry!" Wolo said. Rocky looked over as Ken and Dixie snapped their voltcoms on.

"Where's Jenny?" Ken asked.

"She's distracting the guards with Kor," he said. "We gotta get outta here and back to the ships!" They ran at the guards. Rocky balled up his fists and began swinging, slashing several of the guards in the face, sending them flying. Ken swung around and launched a spinning blade, pinning tree of them together against the wall. Wolo smacked another, then motioned to Dixie.

"That way!" he shouted. Dixie nodded.

"Hunter, darlin', I think it's time we left," she said. Ken smirked, and they took off running for the tunnel. Once all of them were through, along with the slaves following them, Dixie turned and pointed her Voltcom. A miniature version of the Falcon fired, and smashed into the ceiling, causing the tunnel to collapse, stopping the guards from following. She took off after the others.

* * *

"Things are going to get a bit rough," Jenny said. "You know a quick way out of here?"

"Keep following this tunnel," Kor said, easily keeping up with her. "This section of tunnels leads back to the surface."

"We need to get back to the ships," she said.

"I don't know if your fleet in space will get here in time to save us," he said.

"Phht," Jenny scoffed. "It'll be the Halas that need saving." They rounded a corner and came face to face with a small battalion of guards. The ones following them were approaching. Jenny and Kor stood back to back as she charged her arm cannon. "On second thought…this might get ugly…."

 _To be continued…._


	14. Episode 213

_**KathDMD -** Cliffhangers? Not this time! And trust me, you'll like this one._

 ** _susan -_** _You really need to read the stories by KathDMD, which is the origin of Christiane's character, and explains her relationship with Jeff. Also don't forget to check out Selena DeVargo's 'Deception". I have yet to get the entire Kogane family together. That really needs to happen at some point._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Finished this in an hour. And it is freakin' epic!_

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 213 : "The End of the World – Part IV"**

"I hope the others have more luck that us," Jenny said, charging up her cannon. "Otherwise we may not make it out of here." Kor reached behind him and pulled the weapon off his back, what jenny originally thought was a staff, but was a solid steel mallet. He ran at the guards in front of them and plowed into them, swinging around and taking out several more. Jenny fired at the guards that were chasing them, forcing them to stop or retreats slightly.

"Come," Kor ordered. "We haven't much time!" The two continued through the caved, drilling through the guards that stood in their way. It wasn't long before they found an opening, and arrived outside the cavern.

"Where are we?" jenny asked. "We have to find the ships."

"They should be to the southwest," he replied.

"The others will head that way as well," she said confidently. "Come on, before the guards realize which way we went." They took off running in the direction Kor pointed her.

* * *

"Over there!" Ken shouted as the four ran quickly towards their ships. As they approached, Ken held out his forearm, and a holo-screen appeared. "It doesn't look like there's any damage. Guess the Halas didn't realize what they were, or didn't have time to drag them off."

"We need to get up there and help the others," Wolo said.

"What about Owens?" Dixie asked.

"She's with Kor," Ken said.

"And we can trust him?" she snarked angrily.

"Not much of a cat person, are ya?" Rocky said.

"She'll be fine," Wolo assured her. "Commander Aki needs us." She nodded, and the four climbed into their ships and took off into the sky.

* * *

"These things just keep coming ," Cinda remarked.

"That's what SHE said," Chet laughed.

"Bro, she totally said it," Eddie complimented.

"More of them!" Modoch shouted, firing on several that were about to fire on Cinda.

"Whew," she said, wiping her brow. "Thanks, Modoch."

"Keep it up, gang," Cliff said, firing on several more.

"This place is like a hive of bees," Marvin said.

"Angry ones," Hutch added.

"Sea Team," Krik said, "Concentrate your fire on that command ship! We need to take out its phaser arrays so it halts its attack on the Defender!" The Sea Team ships swarmed the command ship taking pot shots at its underside and weapons arrays.

"Commander," Sparks said, "it's like they're all coming out of nowhere!"

"Keep pouring on the firepower!" Jeff shouted. "We need to…" A signal came in and appeared on the viewscreen.

"Commander," Ken said, "we managed to escape the planet, but we have to find a way to rescue the people!"

"We need to stop these ships if we want to have a hope of even landing on the surface," Jeff replied. "Where's Cadet Owens?"

"Owens is still on the surface, Commander," Ken said. "She and the alien's leader were distracting the guards so we could escape. We're still waiting to hear from them." Jeff let out a sigh."

"Do what you can to draw fire away from the Defender," he said. 'We're going to try to run through them and land on the surface." The communications ended.

"Sir," Sparks said, "are you suggesting we land in the middle of this battle?" Jeff looked him dead in the eye.

"This isn't the Explorer, Tech Sergeant," Jeff replied. "This is the Alliance's flagship. This ship was built for this. And now it's time to test its defenses." He tapped a button on his weapons cache. "Engineering, prepare to engage full armament mode. Evacuate all lower decks and increase shield radius. We're taking her down." The Defender fired her engines, and as she moved forward and towards the planet, armored plates folded around its exterior, encasing the Defender and deflecting most of the laser blasts. "Owens better take care of my ship."

* * *

"We're almost there," jenny said. They stopped for a moment as they watched the Defender come down through the atmosphere. "That's them! Let's…" Before she could make out another word, the ground beneath them cracked and burst upwards. They were flung backwards and to the ground as a larger than life object slowly rose from it. As it became visible, Jenny's eyes widened.

"It is one of the Halas' robotic nightmares!" Kor shouted.

"Robeast!" Jenny shouted. "Kor, find your people and try to help them get safely aboard our ship."

"What about you?" he asked. "You are not going to be able to fight that thing in your tiny vessel!" She smirked.

"You'll see," she said, waving him on. Kor ran, and Jenny began scaling around the broken ground around the robeast. It stepped forward, and the ground caved further. The CJE gave way and began to fall into the ground. Jenny ran and dove, managing to land on the wing. She crawled her way with all her might to an access panel, and managed to slip inside. Before the ground could completely cave in and crush it, Jenny fired up the engines and flew out and around the robeast, heading for the Defender.

* * *

"Captain!" Mai shouted. "The scanners are picking up something big on the planet's surface!"

"Checking now," Krik replied, running a closer scan. "Cliff, a robeast just appeared down below!"

"Big and ugly," Cliff said.

"Like your mom," Chet said, laughing at Eddie.

"Like YOUR mom!" Eddie fired back.

"You have the same mom, idiots!" Dixie snapped.

"We have to stop it," Shannon shouted.

"We need to form Voltron," Krik said.

"Without Jenny?" Mai asked. "Can we do that?"

"We've had to do it before," Krik said. "But there may be a power drain."

"I'll try to divert resources to compensate," Ken said.

"Then let's do it!" Krik shouted. "All units, form Voltron!" The ships flew in formation upwards, then began to assemble.

"Form feet and legs!" Krik shouted. "Form arms and torso!" The Falcon came down and locked into place. Voltron charged up and flew down to the surface, the fighters they were attacking in tow.

"We'll draw their fire," Jeff said. "Take out that robeast!"

"Sir!" Sparks said, "there is a large group of people heading this way!"

"Cover them," he replied. "As soon as they're in range, extend the shields around them and get them on board!"

"Form Solar Combat Spear!" Krik shouted. Voltron reached downward and grabbed the spears on its lower legs, then placed them end to end, forming a longer spear. Voltron twirled it before running at the robeast. The beast itself liked like a humanoid-shaped mass of boulders, the rocks made of unfamiliar material.

"Could that be the same substance the Halas were mining?" Wolo asked. Voltron stabbed at the beast, but the spear shattered. The robeast swung and knocked Voltron backwards, causing him to stagger.

"Don't lose your footing!" Cliff shouted.

"We just don't have the power!" Ken said. Christiane placed her hand on the controls, and without warning, an image of the CJE appeared, flying in familiar airspace.

"Captain Keats," Christiane said, "I think Cadet Ownes may be…" The robeast hit them again, causing the interlocks to fail. The robot separated, causing the ships to scatter. "Cinda, I swear, I saw her." She closed her eyes, more focused this time.

"I've gotta hurry," Jenny said to herself, pushing the jet to its limits, trying to get to where the others had landed. Without warning, the jet veered off course. "Hey! What are you…what's going on?" The lever above her head moved forward by itself.

"Regroup!" Krik shouted. "We need to try again!" The ships began to regroup and recombine, stacking once more. "Form Feet and legs! Form arms and torso!" Without warning, the CJE flew past the Falcon and dropped into place.

"And I'll form the head," Christiane whispered as the bay doors opened, and Voltron's eyes lit up with power. The Falcon screamed downward and locked into place on Voltron's chest. Voltron reached up into the air and charged up and it let loose with several air punches just before the energy field exploded with power.

"Cadet Owens!" Ken shouted.

"Jenny!" Mai squealed.

"Good to have ya back, love,' Cliff said. "But how?"

"I don't know," she replied. "But now that I'm here, let's kick some robeast butt!" Voltron ran at the robeast. It braced for impact, and Voltron locked up in a test of strength.

"This thing is made out of some strange metal," Krik said.

"Dude, that's processed oron!" Eddie said.

"Dude, you seen that stuff?" Chet asked.

"They used to build bomb shelters on Bastille 12 with that stuff, bro!" Eddie replied.

"Can we damage it?" Jenny asked, straining against the controls.

"Need to go twice as nuclear," Eddie said. "Like a star exploding."

"Like your mom last night!" Chet laughed.

"Dude, leave my mom outta this!" Eddie snapped.

"YOU HAVE THE SAME FLACKING MOTHER!" Dixie screamed and she jerked the controls, headbutted the robeast, th4en blasted it with the Electro Thermoblasters.

"They're almost all on board," Sparks said. "We can't lift off with these ships firing on us though."

"You haven't seen everything, Sparks," Jeff replied. He waved his arm, and tow of the bridge crew pulled down periscopes. "Prepare to fire on my mark." Magna Lasers appeared from the armor skin of the Defender, aiming at the command ship. "FIRE!" The blast went through the hull of the command ship and out the other side.

"Sir," the Halas officer said, "There's a major hull breach, and t=wo of the three main engines have been obliterated!"

"Take us out of here," the commander said. "We can make repairs in Gorga City. These scum won't be taking the planet, and the robeast will finish them off. Call the forces to retreat with us." The ships began to move away.

"They appear to be retreating, Sir," Sparks said.

"Then let's lift off,' Jeff said. "As soon as we're airborne, bring up abaout and give that robeast a good love tap."

"Are, sir," Sparks said. "Coming about." The Defender began to loft off and turn to aim at the robeast.

"Look out!" Jenny shouted as the robeast swung its arm and sent a rock hurtling at them.

"Form Energy Shield!" Christiane shouted, attaching her Voltcom to the console. A solid energy field formed in front of them, held out by Voltron's hand. The rocks smashed against the shield, and Voltron braced itself to prevent it from being knocked backwards.

"Do we have that kind of power?" Jenny asked. There was a brief pause.

"I don't see any systems that could…" Ken said.

 _Supernova. Combine your powers._

"As soon as I drop the shield, you need to blast that thing with the cannon," Christiane shouted.

"There's not enough power!" Ken said.

"We have to trust Voltron!" Christiane said. Jenny closed her eyes.

"Do it," she said, connecting her own Voltcom to the weapons console. "Let's toast this rock!"

"You ready?" She asked Cinda. She nodded, straining against the controls. Christiane closed her eyes and focused. She saw the energy in her mind, the blast that encompassed the Arusian suns. "NOW!" The shield dropped.

"Form Blazing Cannon!" The cannon formed on Voltron's arm and rapidly charged up with power.

"The meters just went off the chart!" Ken shouted.

"Fire!" Jenny shouted. The Defender fired as well, hitting the robeast and forninbg its attention to turn. The blast from Voltron hit it head on, sending it reeling bacxkwards. It's body began to glow a dark red.

"It's red hot!" Cliff shouted. "Now's our chance to strike at it!"

"Form Blazing Sword!" Jenny shouted. Voltron grabbed the Spinning Laser Blades and combined them over his head and pulled downward, forming the sword. Voltron ran at the robeast, and it held out its arm and hand to try and stop. Voltron's sword sliced through its arm and torso easily like a warm knife through butter, slicing it in two. It fell to the ground and exploded. The Defender took off into the atmosphere and Voltron turned to watch.

"Voltron one, Halas, zero!" Jenny said. "Let's get back to the Defender." Voltron took off after the command ship.

* * *

Jenny and Kor entered the bridge of the Defender, and met up with both Jeff and Christiane. Jeff extended his hand.

"Commander Jeff Aki," he said. "Welcome aboard."

"I am Kor," Kor replied. "I am still amazed…the strength of Voltron was a legend to my people. I did not believe it was real."

"Oh, it's real, alright," Jeff replied. "I just wish there was a way to rid your planet of the Halas."

"The Halas have turned our planet into a wasteland with their mining and slaving camps," Kor said. "It may someday return to its former glory, but I know that will take much more time."

"And now you have some allies," Jeff said. "We'll take your people back to our base on Delta Five. We can talk more there."

 _Safe, Christiane thought, that's all anyone wishes for. Peace and prosperity, and friendship. The Halas may have destroyed this young man's world, but we will all form an even better one together. And that peace and prosperity will remain as long as we have Voltron….Defender of the Universe._


	15. Episode 214

_**KathDMD :** Jeff has piloted the CJE for as long as it existed. Hoping to see more of his first outings in your writing. As for the Keegans…they will always provide the comic relief, but they really are geological experts. And "bros". I wanted to do a "headless voltron" episode for a while now, and glad I got the chance. The original episode where that occurred, proving it was possible, was the defining episode that defined Krik's rank as being slightly higher than Cliff, as he led Voltron into battle in Jeff's absence. (I want to say the episode was "Coconuts"? Correct me if I'm wrong.)_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Sorry to get this out late. It was finished, I just got side tracked by the usual blah. Hope you enjoy it, as it hopefully slams shut the Omega story arc._

 _ **Theme Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 214 : "Omega Crash"**

General Lars stood on the bridge of his command ship watching the viewscreen intently. The ship kept a distance from the object being viewed….a large, oblong structure propelling itself towards the Delta System.

"Despite the lack of the final shipment of Oron," he said, "Omega appears to be on course for Delta Five as planned. Once it arrives, there will be nothing that can stop it from devouring the entire world, putting an end to the Alliance invasion once and for all."

"Sir," one of the officers said, "we are detecting the Alliance command ship heading back towards Delta Five as well. Should we intercept?"

"No," Lars replied. "There is nothing their tiny command ship or their precious robot can do to stop Omega once it begins feeding. They will be caught up in the destruction and be annihilated as well." He looked closer at Omega, maintaining its speed and course. "We don't want to be caught up in that same destructive force."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this" Jeff asked. "You know how dangerous it is. Hell, _I_ know how dangerous it is. But if it's what you want, I won't stop you."

"I've made up my mind," Christiane said.

"And I can't think of a better candidate," Cinda said, extending her right hand. Jeff looked at Christiane, who looked back at him. After a moment, he nodded. A tiny smile pursed her lips before she turned back to Cinda and reached out her own right hand. As they grasped one another, energy flowed between them. Cinda's outfit changed to a standard grey uniform of the Stellar Ship crew, while Christiane's outfit donned the reddish hue symbolizing the land team, her Lieutenant insignia cresting her right arm with two arrowheads.

"Now that that's out of the way," Jeff asked, "how soon do you plan to depart for Arus?" Christiane shot Jeff a playful look, as Cinda laughed.

"You know the ship schedules better than I do," Cinda replied. "I'll be leaving on the next convoy, as scheduled by the Space Marshall herself." Just as the words left her lips, alarms began to go off. Jeff turned quickly to the front o the bridge.

"Sparks," he asked, "what's going on?"

"Sir," he said, "there is a rather large object on a direct course for Delta Five."

"How large?" Jeff asked.

"It appears huge," he replied. "Maybe half the size of a planet!"

"Why didn't we pick it up before?" Jeff asked.

"We may have been out of range," Sparks replied. "The object originated from our last planetary prospect."

"The Halas," Jeff said, gritting his teeth. "Is that what caused that planet to implode? And it's on its way to Delta Five?" He turned to Cinda and Christiane.

"Do you want the Force on standby?" Christiane asked. Jeff hesitated before responding.

"Yes," he replied. "I want all teams to the launch area, but await my launch command. I want to get a closer look at this thing before we need to confront it."

"Aye," Christiane replied before heading for the doors to leave the bridge.

"I'm coming along to shadow you," Cinda replied, following Christiane out. Jeff turned back to the viewscreen, then tapped his Voltcom and relayed the order.

"VOLTRON FORCE TO THE LAUNCH AREA!" he shouted.

* * *

Jenny looked up from her books as the alarm went off. She got up and ran for the doors to the lounge. The others followed suit, Rocky quickly downing the remainder of a sundae he had been enjoying, only to grab his head in pain from the brain freeze. Closing his eyes tightly, he ran after them, holding his head, nearly running into the wall as he exited the lounge.

"What do you think is going on?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know," Krik said, "but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Worse than usual?" Cliff asked.

"We are on our way back to the base," Krik said. "And you know Jeff would not be conducting a drill or sending out the team on exploration if we are just returning."

"Anyone seen Cinda?" Cliff asked. Just as he spoke, Cinda and Christiane came out of the elevator and ran into the group on the way into the launch area.

"The commander ordered us to prepare for launch," Cinda said. "Sensors spotted something big. It might be the thing that took out the binary system we were exploring." Cliff and Krik nodded. Jenny waved them on, and the team ran into the launch area, sitting in the seats which rose up to the next floor.

* * *

Professor Paige came through the doors to the bridge. Jeff turned to meet him.

"Professor Paige," Jeff asked, "have you completed your analysis?"

"What little we could perform," he replied. "We launched probes to study the anomaly, but one by one, as they approached the path of the object, it swallowed them whole. The last images capture a white light very indicative of a start going supernova. Then….nothing."

"I agree," Jeff said, "that's not much to go by. But if Delta Five is in the path of that thing…"

"It is possible that the same thing could happen to the planet if we do not either stop, destroy, or change the trajectory of the object," he replied.

"Then how do we stop it?" Jeff asked. Both of them stood for a moment in thought, observing the object on the viewscreen. "If I let the team launch, they might get sucked into that thing."

* * *

"What's the hold up?" Rocky asked.

"Awaiting orders from the commander to launch," Jenny replied. "Orders are to wait for the order."

"But what about that thing out there?" Cliff asked.

"We don't know what that thing out there is," Krik said. "It swallowed a whole planet. Think of what it would do to Delta Five, let alone Voltron."

"How do you stop something like that?" Mai asked.

"Depends what it's made out of," Chet said.

"I hear ya, bro," Eddie replied. "If it's just rock, you could just….BLAM!" He made a very unconvincing explosion noise. Dixie facepalmed.

"We'd need an explosion a lot bigger than that," Ken said. "But that's even if we knew what we were dealing with."

"Rock is rock, bro," Chet said. "It's, like, matter. Put enough explosive in it, and it'll break apart. Put it near a black hole, and it'll get sucked clear into next Tuesday."

"Like your mom did to ME last Tuesday," Eddie laughed.

"This isn't a joke!" Dixie screeched.

"Guys, calm down," Modoch stepped in. "None of that matters until Commander Aki gives us the order to launch. Christiane let out a sigh.

"What is it?" Cinda asked.

"I don't think we should wait," she replied, staring blankly at the monitor.

"Why?" Cinda asked. "Honestly, I agree with Krik. I feel like that thing out there is dangerous."

"That's why we need to launch," Christiane replied. The team fell silent for a moment.

"I don't want to disobey the commander's orders," Jenny said. "But if you think there's a way we can stop this thing, I'm all ears."

"All I know is if we don't do something, all of Delta Five will be destroyed," she said. The team went silent again for a few minutes.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Krik said, "We need to do something soon."

"Professor Paige always told me that there will always be times we will need to come to a decision," Jenny finally said. "That we need to weigh all of our options scientifically, take on the probabilities, and proceed with the most logical course of action." After a moment, the CJE's engines fired up, and Jenny took off from the launch bay.

"Cadet Owens!" Krik ordered. "What are you doing? Return to the ship immediately!" Cliff snorted.

"It looks like we're launching," Cliff said. The Air wand land Teams followed suit. Krik let out a sigh.

"Your orders, sir?" Mai asked.

"What are we going to do?" Shannon asked.

"Dude, that thing has to be stopped," Eddie said. "The gravitation alone is gonna, like…"

"BOOM!" Chet added. Krik let out a sigh.

"Sea Team, launch," Krik said. "I hope Cadet Owens knows what she's getting into." The engines fired up, and the remaining Voltron team launched into the abyss.

* * *

"Sir," the Halas pilot at the helm reported, "enemy fighters have launched. Should we have our ships intercept?"

"No," Lars replied stoically. "It would only further sate Omega's hunger. Let's save it's appetite for the Alliance base and the world it sits on."

"Yes, sir," the officer replied, turning back to its console.

"Their puny ships are no match for Omega's might," Lars said. "Even if that robot they have is the legendary Voltron, there is no way to stop Omega when it is hungry."

* * *

"Hunter," Jenny asked, "are you getting anything on the sensors?"

"Readings are off the charts," he replied. "The Keegans were right about the mineral content. It's as if the resources of a thousand planets were somehow smashed into the middle of that thing."

"Or eaten alive," Chistiane said.

"Question is, do we have the firepower to stop it?" Jenny asked.

"That thing has gotta be the size of a moon," Rocky said.

"It may be too big," Ken said. "Even for Voltron."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Jenny said. She pushed the throttle forward all the way. "All units, form Voltron!" The ships flew in formation and upwards as the energy field took hold. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The CJE dropped into place and locked on. The bay doors opened, revealing Voltron's face, his eyes lighting up with power. The Falcon came screaming downward, locking on to Voltron's chest. He reached upwards, charging up with power, letting loose with several air punches as the energy field dissipated.

"Let's try a direct approach," Jenny said, connecting her Voltcom. "Form Plasma Cannon!" The cannon formed on Voltron's left arm. They flew towards the beast and launched a volley of shots that smashed into the surface of the beast, cauing clouds of dust to scatter from it. Though unfazed, the beast immediately noticed their presence.

 _Power….limitless power….hungry…..HUNGRY!_

"The beast has slowed its velocity," Ken said. "Either we're slowing it down, or we got its attention."

"Then keep firing," Jenny ordered. "I want that thing coming after us."

"Then what?" Krik asked.

"Figure that out when it happens," Cliff quipped.

"What the hell are they doing?" Jeff shouted. "Sparks, open a communication to them. Voltron Force, stand down! Return to the Defender immediately! That's an order!"

"Can't do that, sir," Jenny said. "Got a robeast to destroy."

"That's no robeast!" Jeff shouted. "That's a planet-eater! Professor Paige said if anything gets in its way it will be sucked in and annihilated!"

"All the more reason we need to beat it, sir," Jenny replied.

"Dammit, Owens!" Jeff shouted. "This is an order! Return to the ship immediately!" Dixie smashed the console, cutting off the Commander mid-sentence.

"Ah, peace and quiet," Dixie said. "Now that that's out of the way, what now?"

"It seems to be turning towards us" Ken said.

"Then let's give it our best shot," Dixie said. She plugged in her Voltcom. A lasered version of the Falcon formed on Voltron's arm, and after aiming, fired it at the beast. It crashed into it with a tremendous explosion. Smoke and debris left the surface, but all that it did was leave a crater. The entity continued its turn to face them.

"Well," Shannon said, "We got its attention. Now what?"

"We stop it," Modoch replied. He began thinking to himself about those they left on Delta Five….about Jessica. "We need to stop it here and now. The people at the colony are counting on us."

"Our weapons aren't scratching the surface," Ken said. "If we could somehow damage its core…"

"Are you saying that thing is like a planet itself?" Cliff asked.

"If these readings we gathered are right, brah," Chet said. "That thing's got a soft center."

"They're all soft and pink on the inside, eh, bro?" Eddie laughed.

"Questionable comment aside," Ken said, "he's right." Dixie frowned.

"Then we need to find a way into that thing," Jenny said.

"What if we were to let it eat us?" Christiane asked. They all went silent.

"You saw what that did to the planet it destroyed, right?" Krik said.

"Voltron is different," Christiane replied, almost without thinking. Her mind flashed for a second. She looked down at the console and examined the gauges.

"Is something wrong?" Cinda asked. Christiane shook her head.

"I want to say Voltron WANTS to go in there," she replied. "That thing is used to breaking planets down into small digestible pieces. Think about it….ever swallow a pill, or had a crumb of unchewed food slip down your throat?" Eddie and Chet began to chuckle.

"Don't even, Keegans!" Dixie snapped.

"Can you keep the shield up long enough for us to fly in?" Jenny asked.

"I can do my best," Christiane replied.

"Hunter," Jenny said, "calculate the exact course we need to take into that thing. I want to know exactly where we need to strike. Lieutenant, Aki, ready that shield. Chukker, I want you to blast that thing with everything you've got. I want to look it in the eye and make it want us."

"You got it," Modoch replied. He connected his Voltcom and grabbed the yokes. Voltron swung back and punched forward, sending a ball of energy at the entity, smashing into what appeared to be the front of it. The tiny gap at the front began to open, and light energy began emitting in waves from it.

"This is it, team," Jenny said. "You ready, Lieutenant?"

"Ready," Christiane replied. She gripped her controls tightly.

"Coordiates are set," Ken said. "Long as we can hold together."

"Been nice working with you guys," Hutch said jokingly.

"Don't say that!" Marvin shouted. "That's bad luck!"

"Here….we….go!" Jenny shouted, pushing forward hard. Voltron flew quickly at the orifice as it became bigger and tried to suck in everything in front of it.

"We're caught in a gravity well," Ken said. "No turning back now."

"No one's turning back, Hunter," Dixie reassured him. "Balls to the wall." As they got closer, Christiane began to focus.

"Form Ionic Shield!" she shouted, and a shield of pure energy appeared in front of them, held out by Voltron's hand.

"On my mark, we need to switch it up and take it out," Jenny said. Voltron flew strait into the opening, and a flash of light emitted from it….they were gone.

"What the hell did they just do?" Jeff asked, leaning on the console. "What….what were they thinking?"

"Voltron was just absorbed by Omega," the officer said to General Lars.

"One less obstacle between us and the defeat of the Galaxy Alliance," he snickered. "No one is a match for…."

"Form Blazing Sword!" Jenny shouted. Voltron dropped the shield and pulled the spinning laser blades together and pulling them in front of him, the sword forming strait in front of him. Voltron flew at the brightest ball of light in front of them, sword at the ready. He swung….

"Sir," the officer said, "there's an energy reading coming from Omega….different than before." Lars looked on in horror as he saw a tiny explosion at the back of the gigantic planet eater.

"Magnify!" he shouted. "Magnify that image, dammit!" The screens showed Voltron bursting through the rear of the entity, coming to a stop far from it. The monstrosity slowed to a stop, as if all power had ceased. "No…this cannot be!" The surface cracked as fire began to spew from the beast, and in moments, it fell apart, the pieces exploding and scattering into space.

"Sir!" Sparks shouted. "I'm detecting the Voltron Force! They're still out there!" The screen showed Voltron floating not far from the debris, seemingly victorious.

"What do you want us to do, sir?" the officer asked. Lars let out a defeated sigh. He knew returning to the council in defeat was a death sentence. But there wasn't much of a choice but to retreat. He waved his arm before exiting the bridge, and the ship moved away from the battle.

"Delta Five is safe," Jenny said. "I just hope that whatever punishment the Commander has for us isn't as bad." Voltron flew back towards the Defender."

* * *

The door to the bridge of the Defender opened, and out stepped Jenny, Cliff and Krik. Christiane followed behind them, meaning to talk to Jeff herself. Jeff turned to see them, and they stopped, placing an arm across their chest in salute. He took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to downplay the fact that you managed to stop that thing and save Delta Five," he said. "But I can't turn a blind eye to insubordination." He looked at Cliff and Krik. "Cliff, Krik, you know me. You know the kinda of scrapes we got into, and the chances we took. And while I remember them as doing the right thing at the time, it didn't mean it wasn't reckless, or didn't warrant punishment." He looked over at Jenny. "I want an explanation from you, Cadet. This is completely out of character for you."

"Sir, if I can explain…" she started to say. Christiane pushed her way between them.

"I gave the order, Jeff," Christaine said.

"Lieutenant," Jenny said, "you don't have to…"

"Yes I do," she replied. "I told you there would always be risks when it comes to this job. We've discussed this more times than I could count. And You know as well as I do…I don't fully understand why I have this connection to Voltron. All I know is that….when you're part of a team that guides the one entity deemed 'The Defender of the Universe', you have to trust it, and you have to do what needs to be done to make sure the job is done."

"Just promise me you're going to at least tell me before you do something reckless," Jeff said to her. She nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry we worried you," she said. Jenny kept a stoic look on her face, thoughts running through her head. Jeff looked over at the three.

"Dismissed," he said. They saluted and left the bridge. As Jenny stepped into the elevator with Cliff and Krik, and the doors closed, he placed her fingers on her chin in thought.

"Professor Paige told me once that facts are facts," she said, "but that shouldn't stop us from trying to prove a hypothesis that may shatter what were facts. We had to break those boundaries, or we might not be standing here now."

"Don't let it get to you, Love," Cliff said. "Deep down, the Commander knows we meant well."

"I know," she replied. "But I hope he remembers that there may be times like this when we will need to break down the status quo to solve a problem. We need to do all that we can to secure the Alliance and beat back the Halas. And I know we'll do it…with the help of Voltron….Defender of the Universe."


	16. Episode 215

_**KathDMD :** You need to elaborate on your last statement to me, woman..."First thing's first." Especially with a changing of the guard as it is in this chapter, I'm sure you have a lot more to say. I just hope you aren't waiting for the GF episode first. Even if that's only another week, you've missed a lot. And it seems the last time I saw a review of this was back during the holidays. Step it up! Where's the next chapter of "Diamonds in the Sky"? _

* * *

_**Author's Note :** I'm happy I'm still able to hammer out these great stories, and I hope everyone still enjoys them._

 _ **Theme Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 215 : "Changing of the Guard"**

"We're all gonna miss you," Jeff said, standing in the main hangar of the base, seeing off Cinda. "I know you've wanted to do this for a while now."

"I'm just glad that the Space Marshall granted my request," she replied. "And I'm glad to have found someone that is more than worthy to help pilot Voltron." She looked over at Christiane and smiled. She smiled back.

"We've bee through a lot together, love," Cliff said, the other Land Team members nearby nodding their heads in agreement. "I hope everything at the Academy works out for you. And with Hunk, of course." He gave her a sly wink. She lightly blushed from embarrassment.

"And what about you?" Jeff asked, turning his attention to Kor, who was also standing there packed and ready to leave. "Your people have a fresh start here on Delta Five. They could use a leader like you."

"There's much more of this universe of ours I have not seen," he replied. "I think it would benefit both my people and yours if I explore it, just as you are. I'm going to visit this 'Academy' of yours, and study your people. Perhaps we may even find a new home amongst the stars, or find a new way to rid our home world of the Halas."

"I will send a communication to Admiral Kogane, letting him know you are coming," Christiane said. "I'm sure he and Queen Allura will welcome you with open arms." Modoch walked up to Jessica, a sad look on his face. He took her hands in his.

"Is this really goodbye?" he asked. "It's like we just met, and you're already leaving." She looked back at him, looking into his eyes and smiled.

"Goodbye, for now," she replied. "You don't think I'd ever forget a guy like you, right?" He nodded in agreement, but still felt sad. "I need to get back to Dradin, and back to the business. The girls have been so worried about me since the incident that sent me here. I have to tell them all that happened. And about you, of course." He let out a sigh. He knew she had to leave, but for the first time in a very long time, he had found someone that made him forget his past and made him feel…happy. "I will be back someday. I promise."

"Do you really mean that?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she replied with a smile. He lifted his head slowly, and before he could even form a smile, she grabbed his head and pulled him to her, kissing him. She could feel the smile form on his lips as they kissed. The others stopped talking and looked on, Cliff with the biggest smirk of them all. When they had stopped, she took a step back, gave Modoch a tiny wave, and mouthed the words 'See you soon'. The three boarded the shuttle, and the doors closed. Jeff and the Land Team walked a distance from the shuttle, allowing it to slowly take off, and leave the hangar. They watched together as it rose through the sky and through the clouds. Cliff turned to Jeff.

"I guess it's another chapter in our big adventure, eh?" he asked. Jeff turned his head to look at Modoch, who was still staring at the sky where the shuttlecraft faded from their sight.

"For all of us," he replied. They all turned and walked out of the hangar into he base.

* * *

"I'm not sure I'm understanding," General Binak said as he tried to keep up with Queen Marla as they walked through the corridors of their base on Delta Five's moon. "Why are you leaving at such a critical point in our operation?"

"Lord Kanjii has called for a council meeting for all the adjoining kingdoms," she replied, still walking. "I am sensing a strange shift in power. If there is a force that is possibly challenging our authority, it is in our best interests to respond swiftly. I am also hoping he agrees to send more troops, robots, and ships to Yolanda to support our cause against the Space explorers from the Galaxy Alliance."

"It just seems like poor timing, your majesty," he replied in a calmer tone. "The Alliance is coming off a hard fought battle with that….THING….the Halas sent after them, and they are all possibly still licking their wounds. We still have our robeast. We can take full advantage of this lull and crush the Alliance before they even consider forming Voltron!" They walked through the doors of the hangar.

"General," she said, stopping and turning to him for a moment, "are you aware of the punishment for disobeying a direct order from the emperor?" Binak went silent. "Emperor Zeppo's punishments were soft compared to Lord Kanjii. So in case you yourself do not want to suffer a slow and painful death that may or may not begin with the live dissection of your genitalia, I would suggest concentrating on the here and now, and handle the Alliance on your own time, and leave the politics to me. Are we clear?" He gulped.

"Crystal," he replied. She turned and headed towards the nearby spacecraft where her personal guard stood by to escort her aboard and fly with her to Carnus.

* * *

"Hey," Mai said as she approached the table where Jenny had been sitting alone, looking into her glass and swirling around the remaining contents. "Are you still moping about what happened with the Commander?"

"I appreciate what Lieutenant Aki did," she replied, "but I need to be able to take responsibility for my own actions. I'm just a cadet, but I'm also the defectors leader of the Voltron Force. I can't just slide by on things like this."

"So you WANT to be punished?" Mai asked, a quizzical look on her face, a raised eyebrow to boot.

"I want to be respected," she replied. "It's about going the distance on your own merits. We got the win this time, but I felt cheated out of it, you know?"

"Lieutenant Aki has some sort of bond with Voltron," Mai said. "You can't deny she has as much if not more at stake than the rest of us when it comes down to doing right by the giant robot."

"I know," she replied. "There's so much we don't know about Voltron, and she's able to unlock its potential. I just want to be able to stand or fall on my own merits, without anyone's help."

"Even mine?" Mai asked, batting her eyes. Jenny shot her a playful smile.

"Just sit down and have a drink already," Jenny said. She turned her head. "Sammy, can we get a couple drinks over here? And for crying out loud, stop trying to substitute the cheap stuff again?"

"You know the Commander is watching the supply costs of this mission," Sammy replied. "I even had to cut back on my supply of cooking sherry."

"Not like you make anything spectacular with it," Jenny grumbled. The two girls looked at one enough her and laughed.

* * *

Kirk walked into Jeff's office and stopped short of his desk. He gave him a salute.

"You wanted to see me, Commander?" he asked.

"Before we head out to a new sector of Yolon," Jeff replied," I want to further safeguard Delta Five. I don't think we should let the Drules or the Halas get the drop on us. I want to increase security on the base, and boost our defenses. And I want to start by patrolling the area in a hundred mile radius of the base's outer perimeter."

"Are we going to do this in shifts?" Kirk asked.

"Hawkins would have done the same," Jeff replied. "And of course, being the highest ranking member of the Voltron Force, I'm asking you and the Sea Team to take the first patrol."

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"I want a full analysis of the terrain and surrounding fresh and salt water basins," Jeff continued. "Not only do I want to know that we don't have the enemy hiding in range of our base, but I want to make sure to give Professor Paige enough data to analyze in preparation for forming an legitimate settlement." He paused a moment, looking Kirk in the eye. "You remember how long we searched for a world like this?"

"You don't have to remind me," Kirk replied. "It seemed like every world we found was either inhospitable, taken over, or completely destroyed by the Drules. Now we have found a veritable paradise, and we need to make sure it stays that way."

"Exactly," he replied. "And when you come back from your patrol, I want you to send Cadet Owens' team out next. She's got a lot of potential, I can see it. I want you to try and help mentor her. From what the Professor says, she's a fast learner."

"Yes, sir," Kirk replied. "In the meantime, I will gather my team and launch immediately to begin patrol."

"Thank you, Captain," Jeff replied. Kirk saluted him and left the office.

* * *

"We are receiving a communication from the high council," the bridge officer said to General Lars. "Do you want me to put it through?" The general had been dreading this since the defeat of Omega. His palms were soaked with sweat, though he had time to formulate his plea. Without further warning, and a slight nod of his head, the view screen appeared, and a small council of dark, cloaked forms looked on as if staring right through him. He bowed reverently.

"What is your report, General?" One of them asked.

"Omega had been activated, as we had planned," he replied. "But as it was on its way to its final destination, we ran into a snag."

"Has the Alliance threat been dealt with?" he asked.

"No, Your Exellency," he replied. "You see, they have a giant robot that….". Before he could utter another word, the being speaking to him held out his hand, and a purple glow appeared in it. The general's eyes grew wide as he lost the ability to breathe. He clawed at his own throat, writing in pain and suffering as he slowly collapsed on the ground. Only when the life had left him I'd it all stop.

"Lieutenant Meroes," the voice said, "you are now in charge of this fleet." The bridge officer that spoke a moment ago gulped, then bowed his head in reverence.

"Thank you, Your Excellency," he replied. "I will not allow this 'Alliance' to interfere with us any longer."

"Let him be a reminder of why you should never fail us," the councilman said, backing up with the others, "and motivate you to rid all of Yolon of these pests." The transmission ended. He wiped his brow, then looked around at the remaining bridge crew, who were still slightly stunned by what had just happened.

"Jettison this garbage," he ordered, "then set a course for the Dalus system. We need to prepare….for war." Two men from the crew grabbed the lifeless corpse of General Lars and dragged it off the bridge. Meroes stared at the blank view screen with powerful intent.

 _General…._


	17. Episode 216

_**Susan :** Don't be so hard on Shannon. What would the team be without that Irish accent? And yes, I remember the time Commander Hawkins laid him out for how he treated Zandu. But that's water under the bridge. I'm glad you're still reading, and I hope you enjoy! Cinda will be arriving on Arus soon, and yes, Ginger had the baby._

 _ **KathDMD :** Yep Lars got taken out, Darth Vader-style. The Halas Council is shrouded in mystery, at least for now. But things will become clearer as time marches on, and the Alliance makes new strides in Yolon. Kor's people will continue to help the colony on Delta Five grow, but first, we need to see Jenny grow as a team leader. She's still only a cadet, but I hope that a little time with her commanding officer, who really does see her as just a cadet, will prove to both of them that she is truly the "head" of Voltron._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Still on a roll. Hope you enjoy the stories, as they seem to run together between the series. Enjoy!_

 _ **Theme Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 216 : "The Lay of the Land"**

The Aqua Fighter cruised over the surface of Delta Five, closely examining the land and bodies of water within a hundred mile perimeter of the base.

"Cadet Islu," Kirk asked, "what is the progress on the samples?"

"We've gathered quite a few samples of both the terrain and the lake and sea waters," she replied. "We still have yet to cover the area of the ocean at max range east of the base, sir."

"Professor Paige will be please with what we've found," Kirk said. "Hopefully it will give him a better idea of not only how little or much the Halas had damaged this planet, and also help us all better understand this planet's ecosystem prior to establishing a full scale colony."

"It would sure be a good idea to establish a colony here," Shannon said. "The people of Hydra have been refugees hovering between worlds. It would be nice for them to have a place to officially call home again."

"It is far from their old home," Kirk said, "and far from perfect. But hopefully with some work, it can be home."

"If the mineral deposits are as good as the ones we've seen so far," Eddie said, "this place will be, like, a gold mine. Eh bro?"

"Dude," Chet replied, "Tsavorite and Skorite ores all over the place. Heck, this place might become a new Quantus!"

"One step at a time," Kirk said. "Let us gather the samples we need for Professor Paige. If you are right, Chet, we may have a way of convincing industries to support the colonization efforts." The Aqua Fighter continued to cruise just over the landscape, continuing its patrol.

General Binak looked on at the monitors as his officers in the control room monitored that area around the Alliance base. They spotted movement, and zoomed in on it, showing the Aqua Fighter making its patrol rounds.

* * *

"The Alliance has sent one of the Voltron ships to patrol the area surrounding their base," one of the officers said. "What are your orders, General?"

"Queen Merla has been called back to Carnus for a meeting with Lord Kanjii," he said. "She said to sit back and observe what the Alliance is doing. I on the other hand would like to take action."

"Allow me the pleasure of engaging the Voltron Force," one of the men behind him said. "I have been awaiting an opportunity to do so since volunteering for this mission."

"Tamor," Binak shouted, "I've seen your records. You were one of the top pilots in your unit. I have no doubt you could out-fly those ships in a typical fighter, but piloting a robeast?"

"It makes no difference, General," he replied. "I have been studying the Voltron Force since we first engaged them when we first came to Yolon. I can not only out-fly them, I can out-smart them. Please, let me crush them!"

"You may take your fighter and engage the Voltron Ship currently patrolling," Binak replied. "Impress me, and I'll consider allowing you to pilot the giant robeast we recovered."

"I will not fail you, General," Tamor replied, bowing his head. He pulled his arm in front of him in a salute. "Vrepit Sah." He immediately left the control room. Binak turned back to the monitors and narrowed his eyes, watching intently.

* * *

Jenny and the rest of the Air Team made their way to the launch area, as they were next up on patrol.

"You all know the mission," she said. "The Sea Team will be returning shortly, then we'll be up on patrol."

"What are they hoping to find?" Wool asked.

"Maybe a hidden Drule fleet," Rocky replied. "Probably out there waiting to pounce the moment we get too close."

"Odds of that are not as good as you think, Sergeant," Ken said. "I mean, they're more likely to find ores than Drules out there. From what the Keegan's have been telling me…"

"Phht!" Dixie snorted. "The Keegan's couldn't tell the difference between a hole in the ground and a woman's…"

"I think we get the idea," Jenny said.

"Dix, the twins may be a little eccentric," Ken said, "but they spent quite a few semesters studying geology. These guys know their rocks."

"If only they could identify the rocks in their heads…" she snarked.

"Eyes on the mission, Team," Jenny said, trying to snap her team back into focus. "We need to remain sharp. If the Drules are out there, we need to be ready for them." They entered the room and sat in their seats, allowing them to rise to the next floor to be whisked away to their vehicles.

Jeff walked onto the bridge of the Defender. He was about to ask about the status of the Sea Team's patrol when unusual warning sounds came from Lieutenant Sparks' console. He turned to the Commander.

"Commander," he said, "Long range scanners are detecting something approaching the southern quadrant at a high rate of speed."

"Is it a missile?" Jeff asked. Sparks looked back at his screens.

"It's too big to be a missile," he replied. "It's possible it could be a ship, but at this range, it's too soon to tell."

"How far away from it are the Sea Team?" Jeff asked.

"It actually appears to be on an intercept course with them, Commander," Sparks replied. "The Sea Team was just reporting in, as they are about to return to the Defender."

"Open a channel," Jeff ordered. "Kirk, we're picking up something that appears to be heading your way. Would you be able to check it out before returning to base?"

"Do you know what it is?" Krik asked.

"Not yet," Jeff said. "I was hoping your team could find out. I already have the Air Team on standby to launch to take their shift on patrol. If you run into any trouble, let us know."

"I will." Krik said. "Thank you, Commander." The com ended. "Shannon, are you seeing the ship the Commander was talking about on the scanners?"

"I'm picking up something," he replied, his Irish accent more prominent than usual. "I'm not sure what the devil it is though. It's moving too fast!"

"Be ready for anything, Team," Krik said, gripping the controls. The Aqua Fighter turned and headed in the direction of the ship.

"Spotted me, eh?" Tamor laughed to himself. He looked closely at the image of the Aqua Fighter on the scanners. "Weapons systems are powerful, but it can't out-maneuver me." He approached fast, locking on to his target.

"It's coming right at us!" Mai screamed.

"Fire!" Krik ordered. The Aqua Fighters main lasers fired, and the ship easily dodged around them, diving beneath them and hitting them with its own photon blasters. The ship shook front he blasts.

"I think it's behind us, bro," Chet said.

"Dude, that thing looks crazy fast," Eddie said. "Like your…"

"I don't think we are going to be able to out-maneuver it," Krik said. "Shannon?"

"The Aqua Fighter wasn't built to fight something like that," he replied.

"Then on my mark, be ready to separate," Krik said. The Aqua Fighter began to move forward, then turning upwards, gaining speed. "We will be faster as separate units, and give him more targets to try hitting. Sea Team, separate!" The ship glowed as the interlocks disengaged, and the five ships broke apart, moving in separate directions, then coming about to face the enemy.

"Ah, the individual ships," Tamor said, a smirk appearing on his face. "This will be fun." He came about as well and flew in their direction. He expertly dodged them as he fired on them, scoring hits on Krik and Shannon's ships, but missing the others.

"Shields are holding," Krik said, "but that ship has got some decent firepower." He activated the com. "Commander, the ship appears to be a lone Drule vessel, but it is being expertly piloted. I am unsure if he is fighting us or just toying with us. Either way, we need backup."

* * *

"Air Team, launch!" Jeff shouted. "Land Team, get to the launch area and prepare to launch immediately." He turned to look at his wife. "That means you as well. Be careful."

"I will," she replied with a smile. She tapped her voltcom, and her fabric uniform solidified into the white and red armor signifying members of the Land team. She rushed off the bridge on her way to the launch area.

"You heard the Commander!" Jenny said. The engines roared to life, and the Air Team Vehicles moved out of their docks and into position to launch, and one by one flew out of the launch bay and into the air, heading towards the battle.

"Sir," one of the officers said, "Tamor's ship has engaged the Alliance ships. They have separated into the sub units, and he has been scoring direct hits on them."

"He really IS an impressive pilot," Binak said. "Maybe he can live up to his word. Or at least, he better, if I am to let him pilot that robeast. Merla will have my head if it gets destroyed." He rubbed his own neck thinking about it. "Ready our own robot fighters to give him support, but don't launch them until I give the order."

"Understood, General," the officer replied. Binak sat in his command chair.

"Let's give him some time to play before we begin our attack," he said.

"Attack formation Theta!" Krik shouted. The Sea Team vehicle scattered and moved back into a loose formation, opening fire on the tiny ship. It did continue to dodge them, scoring several hits when it could.

"Five on one and they still can't hit me," Tamor snarked. Suddenly he felt a jolt. He checked the scanners and saw five more ships approaching. "Well, more prey approaches." He noticed a direct hit from the CJE had cut through his defenses and sheared a panel off one of the wings. The ship came around for another pass by.

"Air Team is here for support," Jenny said. "Captain Keats, are you alright?"

"I do not know who is piloting that ship," he replied, "but he is very skilled. Be careful, cadets!"

"Little ship?" Dixie asked, her southern accent coming through in full force. "No problem, sugar." The ship swung around them, firing. Dixie was able to avoid the fire, and fire back on them. Her shots missed as he expertly spun into a dive, then came back up for another pass by.

"Is this for real?" Rocky asked.

"He's definitely toying with us," Ken said. "Robot pilots the Drules usually send at us don't react this quickly."

"I have a lock," Jenny said. "I'm taking my shot." She fired, and the ship narrowly missed, then fired on the CJE, scoring a direct hit. While the shot was deflected by the shield, it sent the CJE into a spin. Before Krik could react, the CJE slammed into the Control Module, and both ships began to fall towards the ground.

"Systems are down!" Jenny shouted. "I can't get it to restart!"

"Engines won't power back up here either!" Krik said. "Bracing for impact!" The ships fell out of sight through the thick jungle trees and out of sight. Some smoke was seen, then disappeared.

"Jenny!" Mai screamed.

"No more games, fly boy," Dixie shouted. The Falcon screeched by, then looped around quickly into a dive, firing repeatedly at the ship, scoring several direct hits."

"I think I've seen enough," Tamor said, and set a course back for the moon base.

"He's getting away!" Shannon shouted.

"We have to find Captain Keats and Cadet Owens," Wolo said. "Their beacons have stopped working….I can't tell where they crashed….or even if the ships survived."

"They have to survive…they have to," Mai replied, sobbing.


	18. Episode 217

_**Susan :** I'm hoping for their safety too._

 _ **KathDMD :** Jenny is tough, and so is Krik. They should pull through, and as I told you, she might be better for the experience. I do have a feeling Jeff is going to receive some bad news from the Garrison...and you know what that is._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Things have been hectic, but I was able to pull this one out of my ass. Hope you all enjoy!_

 _ **Theme Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 217 : "The Head of Voltron"**

The CJE skidded to a halt in the jungle not far from the module. Jenny hung her head in frustration, then slowly leaned back, realizing she was not injured. After a moment of pondering this, she realized that Captain Krik Keats had also crash landed nearby, and became concerned for him. Before getting out of her seat, however, she checked the dials, and yanked once or twice on the yokes. She looked at her voltcom, and raised an eyebrow. She slowly undid the straps and climbed out of her seat, heading towards the hatch that would allow her out of the cockpit. As she left, and climbed down the ladder to the ground below, she looked over her shoulder to see Krik exiting his ship, and making his way towards her. She dropped to the ground and began to head in his direction.

"Cadet Owens," Krik said, favoring his arm as he walked towards her, "are you alright?"

"I'm alright for the most part," she replied with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Captain."

"You need to be careful when making decisions, cadet," he said. "That pilot was very experienced. He was able to fly circles around us all."

"He was toying with us," she said. "I know I probably should have held back…but I really thought I had that shot." She looked back at her ship.

"My ship is not responding," Krik said, trying to change the subject a little. "Yours have any power?"

"Not right now," she replied. "But according to my readout, it looks like Lieutenant Commander Stoker installed a self-repair routine. The ship has already initiated self-repairs, but it will be a while before it is able to launch again." They both looked up into the sky and saw a swarm of drone ships commence firing on the teams above. Rogue shots landed near them, and they began to run for cover.

"This way, Cadet!" Krik shouted, as the two headed into a nearby cave surrounded by the jungle's foliage. Once safe, Krik turned back to her again.

"We should be safe here," Jenny said, slumping to the ground. "You know, I didn't ask to be leader of the Voltron Force. I didn't even know that we were going to be assigned to this unit."

"I remember when we were first recruited for this mission," Krik said. "Some of us already knew each other, but we left may friends behind. We had no clue what to do or what to expect. Space Marshall Graham and his advisors determined who would pilot the vehicles and who would lead the teams. It was stressful on us all."

"Leaving your own galaxy for the first time is hard," she said. "When the professor recruited me for this mission, I had no idea what I was getting into. I passed every test with flying colors, but only because I wanted to be the best. But really, my life was anything but perfect. I'd just come off a terrible breakup, got thrown into this testing process on a whim, and the next thing I know, I'm on a stellar ship millions of light years from home piloting a giant robot that holds the fate of the universe in its hands." She let out a sigh. "You must think I'm the most naïve pilot on the ship."

"Why would you say that?" Krik asked.

"Because of how you treat me, sir," she replied. "I've done everything I can to prove myself to you, but it never seems like it's enough. I know I'm just one part of a team, and I know I'm not the most experienced pilot on the team. I have my flaws. But no matter what I do….I don't know, I just feel like I'm failing in my position."

"I never meant to make you feel that way, cadet," he replied. "I was put into my position on a whim too. Not only was I promoted to Captain due to my status with the Voltron Force, but was appointed second in command to Commander Aki, then the Captain of the force. It was a lot to take in, and there were times I needed to be strong, especially the times when he was absent."

"I just want to be the kind of leader my team looks up to," she said. "I want to be the kind of leader you and Captain Jack would consider their equal."

"You are trying too hard, Cadet Owens," he replied. "You don't need to take foolish risks or overthink your decisions to impress me, Cliff, or anyone else on the team. You need to be good for YOU, cadet. You need to make the decisions based on when YOU think is best. Sometimes that ends in situations like this. But not always. You need to trust your instincts. Most of the time, they won't lead you astray." She looked over at him, listening intently.

"I appreciate the advise, Captain," she replied. "You really think I have what it takes to lead this team?" He looked her in the eye.

"If I can lead us to victory with a headless Voltron," he laughed, "you can lead this team to victory against the Halas. Just know that Captain Jack and I are behind you."

"Thank you, sir," she replied. "Coming from you, that means a lot."

* * *

"It looks like Cadet Owens and Captain Keats crashed in the jungle below," Shannon said. "Should we go after them?"

"We need to take care of these drones first," Cliff said. "It looks like they are trying to target their ships. We need to provide cover fire until we can assess the situation."

"I'm not getting any communication from either vessel, Captain," Mai said. "No sign of Jenny or Captain Keats anywhere!"

"Hold it together, Mai," Cliff said. "Focus fire on those drones. Once we are able to eliminate them, I have no doubt Commander Aki will have us go after them to make sure they are alright."

"What is this isn't it though?" Rocky asked. "What if the Drules launch another robeast?"

"Don't go jinxing us!" Marvin shouted.

"That's just superstition," Hutch snapped back. "Besides, if the Drules had a robeast, wouldn't they have launched it by now?"

"True," Marvin replied.

"Dixie!" Ken shouted. "You have one closely on your tail!"

"I got this one," She replied, the Falcon expertly looping upwards, then coming down, firing on the drone, smashing through it and immediately opening fire on several others.

"I really hope Jenny and Captain Keats are alright," Mai said softly.

* * *

The lone Drule Fighter expertly landed in the hangar on their moon base. The pilot leaped out of the cockpit and down to the ground. General Binak and his guards walked through the hangar towards him, and the pilot walked to meet him, removing his helmet.

"I held up my part of the bargain, General," he said. "I think it's time you held up yours."

If anything happens to this robeast," Binak explained, "Queen Merla will have all of our heads. Make sure that if you are going to confront Voltron, you succeed or die trying."

"I live and die for the Drule Supremacy," he said, saluting Binak. "I will not come back until Voltron has been destroyed. Victory or Death! Vrepit Sa!" Binak grinned.

"Take Tamor to the robeast workshop and have him quickly fitted to pilot it," Binak said to one of his officers.

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"As soon as you are loaded on board," Binak said, "I want you to launch. The Alliance won't know what hit it!"

* * *

"Commander," Sparks said, "Captain Keats and Cadet Owens just crash landed in the jungle."

"Are you able to hail them?" Jeff asked anxiously.

"Negative, Commander," he replied. "The ships aren't giving off an energy reading. RadialTrac was able to pinpoint their location, but we can't send rescue teams out to them as long as those drones are in the air."

"Open a channel to Captain jack," Jeff said.

"Frequency open, Commander," Sparks said.

"Cliff!" Jeff shouted. "I need you to knock out those drones so we can rescue Krik and Jenny."

"We're trying, Jeff," Cliff replied, "but there's a lot of them. I'll let you know when we have the situation under control. We tried hailing them, but there's no response."

"We aren't hearing anything from them either," Jeff said. I'm hoping they're not hurt."

"Krik is tough," Cliff said, "and the cadet's no slouch. They'll be fine. See if you can give us some cover fire from the base, and maybe we can attempt a rescue."

"We'll do our best," Jeff said, "I just hope the Drules don't…" Jeff started to say.

"Sir," Sparks said, "I'm getting an important message from Galaxy Garrison on Priority One channel."

"We're in a bit of an emergency situation ourselves," Jeff said. "Can you tell them we will reach out to them once the situation improves?"

"Vice Marshall Hawkins himself is demanding to speak to you," Sparks said. "It's urgent." Jeff looked at Sparks angrily.

"Keep me informed of the battle," Jeff said. "Activate all defenses. Give them the cover fire they need. I'm heading to the Strategum to take the transmission." He powered through the doors, and they closed behind him. He sat down at the desk and activated the holographic monitor.

"Commander," Hawkins said.

"Vice Marshall," Jeff said, "we are currently under attach by the Drule forces. I have Keats and Owens crash landed below, and a horde or drone ships in the air threatening the base."

"I know thinks fare bad right now, Jeff," he said, "but I had to notify you immediately about this."

"What could possibly be this important?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff," he said, "there was an incident at the garrison. Lenora was shot." Jeff stopped mid thought, the color draining from his face as the battle around him seemed to vanish with the words.


	19. Episode 218

_**Susan :** Cadet Owens and Captain Keats are tough. I bet they pull through. But they have one heck of a fight on their hands!_

 _ **KathDMD :** Jeff is definitely caught off guard. I know he wants to run to the aid of Earth, but he's got two pilots down, and an impending robeast to deal with. Time for Jeff to take matters into his own hands!_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Sorry it took a bit to post this. Things have been hectic, and my access is limited where I work. But...here it is._

 _ **Theme Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 218 : "And I'll Form The Head"**

"What do you mean 'shot'?" Jeff asked, the confusion and anger welling up within him.

"Wade infiltrated the Garrison," Vice Marshall Hawkins replied. "He shot Lenora, and kidnapped Commander Stormclaw."

"Have you found him?" Jeff asked. "And you said she was shot….she's going to be alright, isn't she?" There was a long pause.

"He fired at her point blank," Jon replied. "She crashed through the observation window." Jeff went silent. "We are planning a rescue mission for the Commander, but I need your force on standby. You said the Drules were attacking. Are YOU alright?" After another long pause, Jeff finally spoke.

"We're down but not out," he replied. "I will inform you once the situation improves."

"Have Sparks use the secure channel," Jon said. "I don't want the remainder of Drule forces getting their hands on this information."

"Yes, sir," Jeff replied. The transmission ended. He felt his heart drop for a moment. But he knew he needed to focus on the team right now. As his conviction returned, he headed for the door, and it slid open. "Sparks! Sound the alarm and have Lieutenant Getty report to the base's Command Room. Prepare to undock the Defender. Once undocked, raise the force shields and get ready to engage."

"Yes, sir," Sparks replied. Within moments, alarms sounded. Crew members and field officers ran up and down the scaffolding and walkways, preparing for the Defender to undock. The ship's engines fired, and it slowly lifted away from the base, rising into the air and coming around. As it turned, the armored plating flipped, covering thirty percent of the forward hull. Jeff stared ahead into the viewscreen, and nodded in acceptance, ready to take the fight to the Drules.

"I think we're finally whittling these ships down," Cliff said, shooting down another of the drones.

"Where are they all coming from though?" Shannon asked.

"I wish I knew, Shannon," Cliff said. "They seem endless, but keep it up."

"I really hope Jenny's alright," Mai said. "If anything happens to her…"

"Calm down, love," Cliff said. "We'll find them."

"Dude," Eddie said, "I was, like, checking out the scanners and stuff, and like, whoa!"

"You found them?" Mai asked.

"Nah, dude," Eddie said. "This thing is HUGE!"

"So's your mom, brah!" Chet chimes in. You could hear Dixie growling over the com.

"The drones seem to be backing off," Ken said. "But I'm not liking the looks of that." Everyone turned their attention to an object coming at them from behind the swarm of drones, closing in on them rapidly. Cliff looked at the viewscreen closely. After a moment, he eyes widened.

"Scatter!" Cliff shouted. The ships scattered, and the object whizzed by, nearly clipping them all. It turned and slowed down, and the team got a good look at it.

"It's a robeast!" Rocky shouted. They watched as its humanoid appearance stretched out, it's arms and legs looking strong and armored, and a pair of metallic wings jutting out of its back, fanning out like feathers. Its eyes glowed an eerie red, barely differentiating them from its brownish armor and wings.

"We can't form Voltron without Krik and Jenny," Cliff said. "We have no choice but to try and find them before this thing lays us to waste and goes after the base."

* * *

"What is that?" Krik asked, hearing a loud explosion outside. "That was not laser fire." The two peeked outside the cave and watched as the robeast appeared before the team.

"A robeast," Jenny replied, her fists clenched. "And by the looks of how that thing's maneuvering, I'd bet that's the same pilot that grounded us."

"We can't do anything until the ships are repaired," Krik said. Jenny tapped her Voltcom and looked at the holographic projection that appeared.

"The subroutine that I saw running is almost complete," Jenny said. "At least, the one on the CJE is. As long as the physical damage isn't severe, I should be able to take off."

"Even if you can," Krik said, "Unless my module is able to take off, we still can't form Voltron."

"You can't form Voltron if you can't take off," she said with a smirk. "But it doesn't mean you have to take off under your own power." She waved for him to follow. "The drones stopped firing. Let's get to the ships and see if either is able to take off. From there, I have a plan." The two bolted out into the field.

* * *

"We can't fight it like this," Cliff said. "It's got too much firepower." Just then, a blast came from out of nowhere, striking the beast and sending it reeling back. The Defender flew in, forward arrays blaring.

"Stand clear, Voltron Force," Jeff said, "We're here to help. Sea Team, get to looking for those missing pilots!"

"Yes, sir!" They said in unison, the remaining Sea Team members scattering away from the battle.

"Bringing your command ship into this battle, eh?" Tamor said to himself. "Fine by me. Makes a bigger target!" He dodged the laser fire and launched a barrage of bissiles from its wings at the Defender.

"Brace for impact!" Jeff yelled. The missiles hit the armor and disintegrated. A few scraped the side of the ship. "Sparks! Full armor! Set a course to ram that thing!"

"Going to full, sir," Sparks replied, and the platting flipped and covered the entire ship.

"We need to distract it!" Cliff said. "We need to buy the team time to get the others!" The Land and Air Teams began firing randomly at the robeast, avoiding its laser fire and swinging arms.

"I swatted two of you out of the sky," Tamor said, "I'll have no trouble with the rest of you!"

* * *

Jenny sat at her controls, and after some coaxing, power came online.

"Checking systems….weapons are shorted out, but thrusters are go," she said.

"I have power," Krik said, "but thruster power is at thirty percent. I won't be able to take off."

"But can you hover," Jenny asked.

"If I were in the air," he replied. She slammed her hand on a button, and two beams fired from the CJE, attaching to the module. She jerked her yokes forward, and the engines roared to life.

"Hang on, Captain!" she shouted. The CJE yanked the module into the air with it, heading towards the battle.

"Shannon, look!" Mai shouted. The Sea Team spotted the ships taking off from the jungle.

"Keegans, see if you can get a com open to them!" Shannon shouted.

"Captain, dude," Eddie asked, "Are you cool?"

"Tech Seargent," Krik said, "we are OK, but we need the teams in formation for Voltron!"

"Hear you loud and clear!" Shannon said. He relayed the message to Cliff.

"All units, form Voltron!" Cliff shouted. The ship moved into formation, led by the CJE towing the module high into the air. The energy field took hold as Jenny pulled the lever, beginning the combining sequence.

"Form feet and legs!" she shouted. "Form arms…" The beams break, and the module goes into freefall.

"Come on…." Krik said, firing maneuvering thrusters. The Module lands into place, the interlocks taking hold.

"…and torso!" Jenny shouted. "And I'll form the head!" The CJE locked into place. The bay doors opened to reveal Voltron's face, his eyes lighting up with power. The falcon came screaming downward, locking into place on Voltron's chest. The energy field dissipated as Voltron let loose a series of air punches, powering up its systems.

"The team just formed Voltron!" Sparks shouted.

"Alter course and open fire!" Jeff said. "Give them some cover!" The Defender turned and fired its lasers at the robeast, which expertly dodged it.

"Thanks, Commander!" Jenny shouted, wrenching the controls again. Voltron flew quickly forward, tacking the robeast out of the air and to the ground. Both rolled end over end, separated from one another and came to a stop. Voltron puched up and got to its feet. The robeast slowly got up as well, flapping its wings as it stood up, the dust blowing off it.

"That's no ordinary robeast," Cliff said.

"It's the same pilot that took us down," Krik said.

"And now it's time we return the favor," Jenny replied with a smirk, as Voltron and the robeast started one another down.


	20. Episode 219

_**Susan :** Chet and Eddie are kinda the comic relief. Dixie isn't fond of their humor, but I know someone who is..._

 **KathDMD :** _There's a lot I wanted to put in this week that I didn't get to. The Halas are going to play a bigger role in the overall picture...just keep that in mind._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Definitely on a roll with this. Hope everyone enjoys!_

 _ **Theme Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 219 : "The Encounter"**

"Hold your position, Team!" Jenny shouted. "Let him make the first move!" They both stood in silence, staring one another down.

"What are they waiting for?" Jeff asked out loud. "IS it trying to bait them?"

"Maybe," Sparks commented.

"So this is Voltron," Tamor said out loud to himself. "You've destroyed countless robotic creations run my automated pilots or inferior creatures. Let's see how well you do against a fully trained soldier of the Drule Empire." Finally, the robeast launched a few missiles from its wings.

"Dodge!" Jenny shouted as Voltron turned to the side and prepared to counter with a charge. As he did, they locked up, pushing against one another.

"Let's see you deal with this!" Tamor shouted. The robeast relaxed its right arm, allowing Votron to lean forward, and it quickly recovered, punching Voltron with a hard right, and firing a blast from its fist, sending Voltron backwards.

"Eye Beam!" Jenny shouted, and Voltron fired the Eye Beams at the robeast, hitting it dead in the chest, sending it staggering backwards as well.

"Come on, Marv!" Hutch shouted, straining against the controls. "Regain our footing!"

"Fire thrusters!" Jenny ordered. Voltron leaped into the air. "Follow up!" Voltron came down with a flying kick, sending the robeast backwards to the ground. Tamor pulled the controls.

"Predictable," he said as the robeast rolled to his feet.

"Look out!" Ken shouted. The robeast pulled out a whip and lashed Voltron's foot, pulling hard and causing the robot to fall.

"We can't let this guy outmaneuver us," Jenny said.

"Then we need to play to our strengths," Krik said.

"Right," Jenny said. "Power left, roll right. As soon as we get to our feet, get us back into the air!"

"You heard the lady," Cliff said. "Let's do it!" Voltron rolled hard to his feet, and leaped just in time to miss several missiles, flying high into the air.

"A sky battle, eh?" Tamor said as the robeast took off after Voltron. "That was your second mistake." The robeast closed the gap quickly.

"That thing is flying at hypermach speeds!" Ken announced.

"Now, Christiane!" Jenny shouted. Chris connected her Voltcom to the console.

"Form Ionic Shield!" Christiane shouted. A full sized shield appeared in front of them, which the robeast slammed into. The shield took the force of the hit, keeping Voltron from being knocked backwards out of the sky.

"Hold it together, guys!" Jenny shouted. Voltron pushed against the shield, slamming the robeast backwards. It flung its arms forward and sent a blast at Voltron, catching them off guard. They blocked with the shield, but fell backwards out of the sky to the ground. The robeast wasted no time and followed up, diving at Voltron. Jenny connected her Voltcom.

"Form Plasma Cannon!" she shouted. The cannon formed on Voltron's arm, and fired nearly point blank as the robeast came down on them, blasting it off them. Voltron got to its feet. The robeast landed with a thud, but rolled to its feet quickly as well.

"A lucky shot," Tamor said softly as the robeast got to its feet. "Let's see if your luck continues, Voltron."

"Fire!" Jenny shouted. They fired the cannon again, but the robeast took off into the air. Voltron aimed into the sky and tried to hit it, but couldn't.

"He's moving too fast!" Wolo shouted.

"Then let's hit it with a spread!" Mai shouted, connecting her Voltcom. "Scatter Shot!" The cannon vanished, and Voltron swung its right arm around and opened its hand, firing light rings from its fingers, scattering across the sky. Several struck the robeast, forning it to slow down.

"My turn," Ken shouted, plugging in his Voltcom. "Form Spinning Laser Blades!" Voltron reached up to his shoulders and grabbed the Spinning Laser Blades. He launched them into the air and struck the robeast, knocking it out of the sky and sending it plummeting to the ground below.

"Don't let him recover," Jenny shouted. "Move in for the kill!" Voltron caught the blades and ran in the direction of the robeast, blades spinning at full speed.

"Clever," Tamor said, "but not clever enough!" The robeast leaped up into a cartwheel, kicking Voltron and knocking one of the blades from its hand. It grabbed its right hand and wrenched the other blade from it, causing it to fall to the ground. Tamor pulled a level, and an energy surge flowed from the robeast into Voltron, shocking the systems and the pilots themselves. They cried out in pain, trying to hold on.

"Rocky," Jenny eeked out, "we need to cut through the energy beam! Redirect power to the lateral thrusters!"

"Here….goes…" he eeked out, pulling a lever. At once, the surge backlashed, and the two were pushed apart, Voltron falling to the ground.

"We did it," Jenny said. "Status?"

"Nuclear stores are depleted," Ken said. "Captain?"

"We will need at least two minutes to restart the systems," Krik said. "That blast fried the main circuits."

"We're sitting ducks!" Cliff added. The robeast slowly got up. Tamor saw their position and began walking towards them.

"Fire!" Jeff shouted. A huge Magna Laser fired from the Defender, hitting the robeast square in the back. The robeast fell forward but spun, deflecting the blast. Tamor checked his screens and saw a panel had been sheered off his robeast's shoulde blade.

"Well played…Commander," he said. "But I'm not done yet." The robeast took off, heading right for the Defender.

"Brace for impact!" Jeff shouted. "Convert remaining bulkheads! Prepare to deploy forward arrays after the strike!" The robeast reached behind his back and pulled an energy sword. On impact, it sliced and gauged into the hull of the ship.

"Status!" Jeff shouted.

"Plating is holding, Commander," Sparks said, "but that sword is slowly carving through the bulkhead!"

"Get the men on the aft guns!" Jeff ordered. "Blast it off the ship!"

"Jenny," Shannon said, "the Defender's in trouble!"

"How much longer, Captain?" Jenny asked.

"We still need another minute," Krik said.

"I'm going to try something," Christiane said. "Voltron tried to tell me about its hidden power. Let's see if I can connect to it again."

"Please be careful, love," Cliff said. Christiane pulled off one of her gloves and placed her naked hand on the cold steel of the cockpit. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

"He's gouged a good scratch into the undercarriage of the forward bulkhead," Sparks said. "A few more strikes like that and he'll cut through the bulkhead!"

"Evacuate the lower decks," Jeff ordered. "Seal off those areas!" He stared at the screen, showing Voltron lying motionless. "Come on, guys…"

"I need your help," Christiane whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me….please…." Within moments, the com lit up.

"Systems are coming back up!" Ken shouted. Christiane could feel a warmth coming from the steel, and though she couldn't hear the words in her mind, she felt the force of something trying to share with her a vision.

"Don't waste a second," Jenny shouted with determination. Voltron grabbed the Spinning Laser Blades from the ground and leaped into the air. "Form Blazing Sword!" she shouted. The blades combined, pulling downward to form the sword. Voltron flew at top speed towards the Defender. Tamor swung around, gouging the hull once again, then coming face to face with the approaching Voltron, sword at the ready. Tamor brought up the sword and blocked the swing, the two crashing into one another, swinging wildly. Voltron managed to catch the edge of the robeast's sword and knock it from his hands. He swung, but barely missed to robeast. A small slice in the robeas't shoulder blade glowed and sparked.

"Energy cells reaching critical," a computer voice echoed. Tamor grimaced.

"I don't know how you managed to get up from that," he said. "But next time you won't be so lucky." Before Voltron could react, the robeast took off into the air, heading into space.

"Ignite jets!" Jenny shouted. "Follow him!"

"Let him go, Owens," Jeff ordered. "I need you to return to the Defender. We've taken too much damage." She gritted her teeth in anger, but took a breath and conceded.

"Yes, Commander," she replied. "Alright team, separate and head back to the Defender."

* * *

Jenny sat at the bar, a half empty drink in front of her. She let out a sigh, but the woman next to her placed a reassuring hand on her back, rubbing it gently.

"We'll get them next time," Mai said. "You know the Drules always come back."

"That pilot though, Mai," she replied. "He got the better of me twice today."

"That's not true," Krik said, approaching them. "Cadet Izlu, can I have a moment with Cadet Owens?'

"Yes, Captain," she replied. She placed a kiss on Jenny's cheek, then walked reluctantly over to where the Keegans were standing.

"You did well out there, Cadet," Krik said. "We've faced many battles. Sometimes, this is how it turns out. You need to cut your losses and regroup. The Commander did the right thing."

"I wish that pilot didn't get to me," she said. "I did my best and still couldn't stop him."

"You're not at your best yet, Cadet," Krik said with a smile. "You have potential. You are able to do things many of us cannot….lead this team in battle and to victory. We need you. And when your training is complete, you'll be more than a match for anything the Drules send at us."

"And they will be back," Jenny said. "Mai is right. That pilot will be back, and so will that robeast. And when it is, we will be ready to face it. You, me, and the rest of the team will keep Delta Five safe for everyone with the help of Voltron….Defender of the Universe."


	21. Episode 220

_**Susan :** It's been a few years since that incident. Voltron had been reconstructed and put back into service before they even set foot on Yolon. So no, his arm's not still broken. ;)_

 **KathDMD :** _I'm hoping to start winding down this arc. Tamor and the robeast retreated of course, but not before putting the hurt on Voltron and the Defender. I'm hoping you like what I have in store._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Alpologies for the late release. Had some issues with Outlook. Hope you all enjoy!_

 _ **Theme Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 220 : "The New Trick"**

Christiane entered the repair bay where several of the ruggers had been brought in for maintenance and repairs from the fight a day earlier. Her mind was lost in thought as her footsteps echoed throughout the hold. Work had not commenced, as no doubt like her brother, Keith, her husband was on the command deck of the base, ordering a round of perimeter scans.

 _At least he's not as cranky,_ she thought to herself with a laugh.

Her brother and half sister were thousands of light years away, and their thoughts filled her, as always. She missed them dearly. But as she approached her own vessel, where she had pleaded for a way to stop the robeast the day before, those thoughts began to push their way out to the back of her mind, as she became focused on what she came there to do. She needed to understand what happened, and why. Who was this woman, really, and what is the nature of Voltron? What could she do to unlock the secrets it holds, and why is SHE the key? She stood close to it, and after removing one of her gloves, placed her bare hand against the cold metal. She closed her eyes and focused, the cold beginning to sting her hand. Then she felt something…a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Talking to the ship again?" Jeff asked, a hint of laughter was hidden by serious concern. She pulled her hand away from the ship and turned around to face him.

"I'm trying to," she said. "But I feel…nothing."

"Well," Jeff said, "maybe it's asleep?" She frowned. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said. "You still have it on your mind, don't you?"

"How could I not," he said, turning away for a moment. He turned back around. "I can't believe she's gone."

"Then DON'T believe it," she replied. "I told you, even this far away, I know, deep down, she is alright. There has to be a mistake."

"I want to believe that," Jeff said. He sighed again, then embraced his wife. "I think I feel worse that we're not doing something about it. I know Vice Marshall Hawkins wants us to stay put until he gets back to us, but for how long? If Wade is responsible…"

"It's no use dwelling on it, Jeff," she replied, looking into his eyes. "Right now we have our own issues. We need to secure Delta Five from the Drule Fleet. That pilot we encountered….Cadet Owens said he or she was like nothing we've ever faced. If the Drules launch another robeast with that thing at the helm, we might not stand a chance….not unless I can figure out what's linking me to Voltron." She turned back to the ship, and looked up at it. Jeff placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Chip used to tell me stories from his brother," he said. "About how the other Voltron was 'alive'….that the lions themselves are more than mechanical wonders. Heck, I always felt something whenever I would enter that cockpit, or take off into battle, or take on the latest robeast. We always won through a combination of skill and luck….the kind of luck that doesn't make sense, other than to explain it as 'magic'. Chris, I don't know what's happening to Voltron, especially after all it's been through. But I can tell you this….if anyone can figure it out, it's you." She smiled.

"Thank you," she replied. She placed her hand against the metal again, and tried to focus. He squeezed her shoulder gently before letting her go, then turned and walked away, exiting the repair bay.

* * *

"Sorry about your robeast," Tamor said as he climbed down the ladder from the scaffolding leading to the robeast's cockpit. General Binak stood below, both in awe and concern.

"Voltron was still able to stop you," Binak commented.

"Not before I took out most of their defenses," he replied. "Both Voltron and their Command ship have been seriously damaged. The next time we face each other, I will take down Voltron." Binak was still concerned, as most of their plans to this point ended in failure, and Queen Merla's return in the next week would bring nothing but disaster, and possibly execution, if all did not go well. But he couldn't deny this pilot had done the unthinkable. Voltron's defeat could very well be in their grasp.

"I have no doubt you will," he said. "But we still need to be careful…at least until Queen Merla returns. I'd hate to think what would happen if she returned to find her robeast damaged….or even destroyed."

"She will be pleased that we were finally able to crush Voltron in her absence," Tamor said, reassuring the General. "Their leader…..is inexperienced. It was almost too easy to do what I did out there."

"Then once repairs to the robeast are complete," he said, "you will no doubt launch again to finish what you started."

"With any luck I will crush them before they even get a chance to form Voltron," Tamor said confidently. "Then once we drive the Alliance from Delta Five, we can finally continue our mining operations here, and bring glory and honor to the Supremacy!" He turned and looked up at the robeast one last time before leaving the hangar.

 _Victory or death._

* * *

Jenny paced outside the front gate of the base, taking glances at the jungle less than a mile from this position. She looked into the sky once in a while, half expecting something to be there. It was in one of those moments that something startled her.

"What are you doing out here, Love?" Cliff asked, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned to look at him, and relaxed.

"Thinking," she replied. "Thinking and wondering." She turned her head to the skies again, looking more closely.

"There's nothing different you could have done, you know," Cliff said.

"Is there?" she asked. "I appreciate what Captain Keats said to me earlier, but in the end, he was right about me. I may have passed an exam with flying colors, but I'm still a rookie. I've still got a lot to learn. I may be pretty good at flying…" She looked closer. "…but I have to face facts that yesterday, someone else was that much better."

"You're being too hard on yourself," Cliff said, trying to reassure her. "We were all in your shoes once…even the Commander."

"And it's the Commander's shoes I have to fill, isn't it?" she asked. "I want to be able to believe I can do it, but….I can't let that pilot get the better of me again. If I do….I'll know I've failed. Because I learned nothing."

"Leading Voltron is not something you learn overnight," Cliff said. "You learn as you go. Take it from me. Commander Aki wouldn't have put you in this position if he didn't think you had the potential to be great, or the drive to succeed as the head of Voltron."

"Do YOU have that same confidence in me, Captain?" she asked. Cliff laughed.

"Love," he replied, "I had confidence in you from day one. You don't need to prove yourself to me. Crikey, sounds to me like the only one you need to prove anything to is yourself." She let out a sigh.

"Maybe," she said. They both turned and began to walk back into the base. "How's Justine? I hear the two of you…"

"As a matter of fact," he laughed, "she said yes."

* * *

Five seats moved through the halls of the launch area, moving through the sets of doors, then locking into place. The capsules moved through the bay doors and slowly lowered into position into the cockpits, each pilot feeling a secure clunk as they locked into place.

"All units, prepare for launch," Krik said. "Power on!" Their voltcoms came to life with power, and moments later, the five units of the Sea Team sprung to life. Each one maneuvered through the launch area, then finally, one by one, cleared the launch doors, flying into the atmosphere.

"You think we're going to run into trouble?" Shannon asked.

"I'm hoping not," Krik replied. "The other teams suffered some damage. Commander Aki is hoping to have everyone back up and running before the next attack."

"You don't think they're gonna, like, attack again this soon, right?" Eddie asked. "Cause, dude, if you want to knock something down, ya gotta keep pounding it!"

"With your fists!" Chet shouted. "Or your face!"

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Mai asked.

"Hurt what?" Chet asked. Mai was going to respond, but decided not to.

"We're in this predicament because we're letting a cadet lead us," Shannon snarked. "No offense to you, guys, I know she's in the same classes with Professor Paige with you and all, but to put someone as inexperienced in charge?"

"She's not in charge, Shannon," Krik snapped. "I'm still the Captain of Voltron. If we win or lose, in the end it's on MY head." Shannon sighed. His commanding officer was right as always. "I would suggest you put aside your reservations about Cadet Owens and keep an eye on those sensors. The Drules are out there somewhere, and we need to alert the base at the first sign of trouble."

"Yes, Captain," Shannon replied. The five units flew off into the distance, as the sounds of their engines grew quieter to the denizens of the Delta Five base.


End file.
